Identity Crisis
by Paijin
Summary: What would it be like to be in another person's body? It is a question that many people think about from time to time. But, when the bodies of Tsuna and a couple of his guardians switch, they are about to find out the answer. Many implied pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay... so I wrote this really "crack" story after seeing some KHR fanart... I'm not sure if I can find it again, since I saw the picture quite a while ago... I found it on the LiveJournal community for KHR (lurker. _cough_) But, when I do, I will credit it and show it you all...! It really made me laugh. _Pfft_. (- A -) Anyway, you can ask questions now or read the damn fiction. It might get confusing... but I still hope it's enjoyable...?

* * *

**  
Identity Crisis**

**by:** Paio Ichiris Jin

_In which a few of Tsuna's guardians coincidentally meet up and undergo body switching...  
_

* * *

A soft breeze wafted through a lonesome park full of blooming trees, sending small showers of pink petals flying across the worn stone walkway running through the lines of trees. The sun was just setting behind a low building in the distance, illuminating the sky with a pale orange and pink color, blending together with the shades of blue and purple high in the sky. A girl with an eye patch over her right eye and well-kept blue hair stumbled into the park, staring wordlessly at her surroundings, unfazed by the lack of people or animals in the beautiful park. There was no quiet singing from the birds or the murmur and soft tapping of people moving in the park, observing and indulging in the fantastic sight of the light and colors engulfing the area. Only the rustling of the flowering trees, the sound of wind whispering past her ears, and the incessant strumming of crickets as the day neared night. She clutched her staff to herself and continued to wander down the stone walkway, further into the park, oblivious to the obvious change in scenery compared to the usual dull streets surrounding Namimori Junior High.

"Is this where Reborn-san wanted us to come, Jyuudaime?" A loud voice asked from her left, the sound seeming harsh among all the soft scenery among them.

"I think so…" Another voice chimed in, much gentler than the first. "Wait, I'll get out the map…" There was a rustle of paper and then the person suddenly exclaimed in an agitated and exasperated tone, "Wha?! How are we supposed to find anything with this kind of map?! Reborn….!"

The girl made her way through the trees, drawn to the familiarity of the voices.

"Ha ha ha!" She heard another voice laugh in a carefree way as her green skirt brushed through the tall grass between the trees. "Well, we're not too far from the school so even if we search around a bit, we won't get lost."

As she neared the people in the secluded park, she spotted the messy brown hair of a certain boy and heard another voice shout passionately. "Okay! Then let's start searching around! If we split up, we can cover more ground. So let's meet back here in fifteen minutes."

The blue haired girl hopped out from between the trees and turned her face to observe the four boys in the clearing. There was Sawada Tsunayoshi and his three guardians standing together in a rough circle. One of them had silver-hair with long bangs hanging over his eyes. Another boy had unruly black hair and was the tallest of the group. The third guardian had shortly cropped silver-hair with a scar over his left temple and a bandage pasted securely over the bridge of his nose.

"Ah!" The silver-haired boy with bangs pointed a finger at her, face contorting into a look of irritation and surprise. "It's that girl!"

Tsuna blinked once and then turned to look at the girl Gokudera was pointing at. "Eh? Chrome? What are you doing here…?" The group of boys huddled around, staring at her curiously. Out of all the other places nearby Namimori Junior High School, what could Chrome possibly be doing, walking by herself in an empty park…?

The blue haired girl stared at the people for a few seconds before shaking her head once wordlessly. "Boss, I think I am lost…"

"EH?!" Tsuna's eyes widened and he glanced nervously towards his companions before settling his gaze back upon Chrome. "Umm… well… where are you trying to go?"

Just as she was about to answer, a low voice floated down from above them, suddenly spearing through their conversation. "How long do you intend to crowd around here…? I specifically told them to make sure no one intruded this place."

Tsuna's spine stiffened as he recognized the voice and Chrome merely tilted her head upwards, searching for the person who owned the low and menacing voice. A boy with neat black hair, wearing a Namimori Junior High School uniform, was settled on a thick tree branch, looking as if he had been resting peacefully and enjoying the view before any of the people had come. He stared at them, eyes narrowed almost into slits and face still emotionless, but anyone could tell that he was about to snap at any given moment. Tsuna hastily backed away, pulling his friends back with him.

"Hibari-san! Um… no, we were just passing by…" He gave the older boy an awkward smile and glanced nervously from left to right, trying to find a place to flee to before Hibari jumped down and beat them all up. Why did Reborn tell them to come here…? Did Reborn plan all of this…?! To have them meet both Chrome and Hibari?

"Hey…" Yamamoto suddenly spoke up, glancing around the trees curiously, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Do you guys smell that…?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gokudera frowned deeply, sniffing the air. "I don't smell anything strange. It all smells like flowers to me."

Ryohei took in a deep breath and then scratched his head, turning to address Yamamoto. "Hmm… I think I smell it, too. But it still smells sweet like the trees."

Gokudera took another whiff and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you two going crazy?"

Tsuna glanced towards Hibari and Chrome while sniffing the air cautiously. It did smell as if there were two different fragrances in the air… something different from the usual smell of the flowering trees of Japan. The smell was so sweet it made him feel… sleepy… He felt his eyelids start to droop and his legs grow suddenly soft. So soft that he couldn't even feel them anymore. His knees suddenly buckled and gave way, sending him falling to his knees heavily. Wha…? Why was… he so sleepy… all of a sudden…? He glanced up at his companions, fighting to stay conscious. What was going on?!

"Tsuna! What… happened…?" Tsuna heard Yamamoto exclaim before suddenly slurring off and falling to the ground beside him heavily. The tall boy looked as if he had only fallen asleep and Tsuna fought fiercely to keep his eyes open.

"Ya… Yama…mo…!"

"Jyuudaime?! Baseball nut?!" Gokudera rushed to Tsuna's side, mind racing. What was going on? Why did Yamamoto suddenly pass out like that and why was Tsuna also falling asleep?!

Tsuna, unable to resist any longer, fell to his side. His eyelids flitted open and closed before finally shutting contently, giving into the sudden tiredness that had crept upon him. Gokudera quickly caught the boy before he hit the ground and then heard two more thuds nearby and the clatter of metal hitting the ground. He swiveled his head around anxiously, finding Chrome and Ryohei on the ground, both in a deep sleep. Now those two were sleeping?! Maybe that smell that Yamamoto had mentioned was a sleeping gas? Someone was targeting Tsuna?! Without another thought or second to spare, Gokudera did what he thought was the best decision at the moment: to protect Jyuudaime no matter what. He lifted Tsuna up easily—for the boy wasn't that heavy, being so scrawny and all—and started moving the brown haired boy in his arms to a safer place. But as he took one step in the direction of the trees, he felt a wave of fatigue spread through his body and his knees seemed to turn to jelly. "The hell?!" He urged his legs to move but soon the rest of his body started to feel the same weakness and he dropped onto his front, feeling Tsuna's body falling upon him, crushing his body into the ground. The impact of another weight upon his body should have hurt, but the fatigue seemed to numb everything. He couldn't feel anything… Only the urge to sleep that kept persistently pressing upon his mind.

Just before Gokudera fell into the deep sleep he had witnessed the others fall into, he glanced upwards, remembering faintly at the back of his mind that Hibari was still sitting up in the tree. Had he planned this…? But when he looked up through his gradually blurring vision, the silver haired boy noticed Hibari fall backwards on the tree branch. Hibari had also been affected by the sudden fatigue…?

"What's… going on….?" Gokudera grunted out before letting the sleep take over, plunging him into a sea of darkness and nothing.

* * *

Tsuna woke up, still feeling groggy from the nap he had been forced to take. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, glancing curiously around the park where the sleeping bodies of his friends lay. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was a sweet smell and then his body felt as if he had just stayed up practicing baseball for an entire week, non-stop, without any sleep… He scratched his head and then realized that there was something under him… a person…? Tsuna peered down and noticed that Gokudera was sleeping under him, cheek plastered to the ground. Strange… how did Gokudera get under him when they had been a few feet away from each other when he had fallen asleep? He stood up and blinked once in confusion, taking in his surroundings. The trees were still in full bloom and the delicate petals were scattered all over the ground. The sky was still slightly dark, but it was brightening at a rapid rate...

Was it morning…?

And wait, did that tree look a tiny bit taller than before…?

In fact, everything seemed to look a little taller now.

"Wait a second…" Tsuna glanced down at his clothes and noticed that he was not wearing the same clothes that he had been wearing. In fact… these looked like… Tsuna's clothes. "Huh?" He blinked for a couple of times before glancing around the park, searching for something. And then, he finally spotted it. He jogged towards the body lying on the ground and then crouched over, staring wide eyed at the motionless body.

It was _him_…

_Himself_… lying _there_... on the ground. Fast asleep.

His body looked like he was in a deep, but content sleep…

But… why was he looking at himself sleep?

He wasn't in his own body…?

Then… was he having one of those 'out-of-your-body' experiences?

But then, how would that explain Tsuna's clothes on him?

Perhaps he was in Tsuna's body?

Then… was there someone in his body…?

Or maybe… it was a doppelganger and somehow he had gotten into Tsuna's clothes…? Weird…

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, Tsuna decided that trying to wake himself would probably answer a lot of his questions. Strangely calm, even after figuring out that he was not just having a warped dream, he placed a hand on the sleeping Yamamoto and shook himself a few times. He received a soft mumble in reply that he was sure he would never make if he was still in his own body. Then, Tsuna watched as the other Yamamoto sat up and yawned widely before rubbing his eyes with both hands.

"Wha…? What happened…?" Tsuna heard himself say.

"I'm not sure…" He answered and realized for the first time that the voice coming from his mouth sounded awfully similar to Tsuna's. Then… he really was in Tsuna's body…?

How bizarre…

Yamamoto's eyes suddenly widened in shock as he saw Tsuna crouching before him. "Wha- Wha- What's going on?! Why am I over there?! And…and… why am I wearing Yamamoto's clothes…!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, lifting a hand up to scratch the back of his head out of habit. Then, he slowly pulled his hand away from his head and stared at the hand carefully, feeling slightly surprised from having another person's hair on his head. What surprised him even more was how soft his hair actually was. Whenever he saw Tsuna with his spiky looking hair, he always thought that it would be prickly feeling. Looks like he was wrong…

"I'm not sure what's going on either but… it seems like we switched bodies or something…"

Yamamoto stared at the brown haired boy before him. "Then… you're Yamamoto…?"

Tsuna nodded happily, glad that the real Tsuna had quickly and painlessly understood their current situation.

"WHAT?!" Yamamoto leapt up to his feet, holding his head with both hands and shaking nervously from the prospect of being stuck in another person's body. "Wait, wait… so… Yamamoto is in my body right now? And I'm in Yamamoto's body?! And… we have no idea how to change back…?"

"Mm, it seems like it." Tsuna nodded again, unfazed by the sudden predicament they were facing.

"No way!!" Yamamoto cried miserably and Tsuna laughed heartily from hearing himself shout out in a way he had never heard himself shout out in. Suddenly, Chrome's body sat up with a small groan and then, after a few seconds of squinting her eyes into the distance, as if trying to focus her vision, and staring straight out in front of her, she lifted a slim hand up to rub the side of her head while frowning slightly. "Chrome!" Yamamoto exclaimed and ran towards her, followed shortly behind by Tsuna. "Chrome, you're awake! Are you feeling okay?"

"Ahh…" Chrome winced and rubbed the bruise on her head angrily. "What the? I think I hit my head or something. It hurts."

Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to look at each other; Yamamoto, staring at Tsuna with round eyes; and Tsuna, staring back with a slightly confused look.

"Wait. Why are you guys calling me, Chrome? That's that girl's name, right? I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Did you guys hit your heads, too?!" Chrome stared from Yamamoto to Tsuna with furrowed eyebrows. Yamamoto turned to Tsuna and he felt beads of cold sweat start to form on the back of his neck.

"Onii-san… is in Chrome's body?!'

Tsuna chuckled, glancing towards Ryohei's body. "Then the girl is in Sasagawa's body…? Or maybe she might be in Gokudera's body? Who knows…" He shrugged his shoulders as if this thing wasn't also his problem. "Maa, this whole thing should be pretty interesting! Haha!"

"Noo!" Yamamoto gulped nervously, already imagining the image of Chrome smiling uncharacteristically, jumping and jogging freely in the way Ryohei always did in his own body. Or the image of Ryohei speaking to Kyoko softly, hands crossed shyly in front of him like a girl. Or the image of Gokudera acting like a girl and calling him 'boss' in a soft voice instead of the usual loud 'Jyuudaime!'. Yamamoto shook his head furiously, hoping to never recall such strange visions again. "That's not interesting at all!"

"Hey… what are you guys talking about? I'm in a girl's body?" They heard Chrome's feminine voice say in a not so soft way. "Stop joking around. How could I be in a girl's body?"

Yamamoto pointed at himself, eyes wide open with fear and anxiety. "But I'm stuck in Yamamoto's body! And you're in Chrome's body!"

Chrome scoffed and stood up while frowning up at the tall boy. "What are you talking about? Of course you're in your own body! Where else could you be?"

A bead of sweat ran down Tsuna's head but he continued to smile at Chrome and himself. Gokudera suddenly rose silently to his feet, a few feet away from the trio of conscious people. Yamamoto hurried over to the silver haired boy's side. "Gokudera-kun! You woke up!"

Gokudera turned to stare at the taller boy and then glanced around Yamamoto to survey the surroundings. He glanced wordlessly at the sleeping Ryohei on the ground and then frowned slightly as he glanced down at his clothes. Then, he looked up at Yamamoto and spoke in a strangely calm voice compared to the normal Gokudera. "You are not who you really are then…?"

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly, wondering who this person was. Was it Chrome? Or was it Hibari-san? "Umm… yeah… I'm Tsuna." The tall, black haired boy answered meekly.

Gokudera paused for a moment to look at Yamamoto's face, as if he were scrutinizing a strange specimen. Then, he frowned and glanced down at himself, picking at the clothes with an air of disgust. "Hmph, this is irritating…"

Yamamoto took a step back cautiously, recognizing the unique tone in Gokudera's voice. "Hi-Hibari-san…?"

Gokudera looked up, gaze full of the harsh severity that Hibari usually had. "I don't have time for this…" The silver haired boy glanced around the trees and then walked calmly towards a spot next to the tree he had been sitting in only a few hours ago. He found his true body lying in the tall grass, sleeping peacefully. Without any hesitation, Gokudera gave the body of Hibari a heavy kick, assuming that the physical pain would knock out whichever soul who had decided to reside in his body. Yamamoto saw this and his mouth dropped open in horror.

"Hibari-san! Wait! You shouldn't kick yourself…!!" Yamamoto cried out and ran towards Gokudera, who had stopped upon noticing that he had not returned to his body yet.

"I see…" Gokudera nodded and then lifted a fist up. "Then, maybe this will work." And then he proceeded to punch himself.

"Waah! No, wait!" Yamamoto grabbed the other boy's fist fearfully before Hibari would do any more harm to Gokudera's body. "You shouldn't do that either!"

"Then how am I supposed to return to my own body?" Gokudera frowned and pulled his hand away harshly. "And don't touch me, you herbivore."

Yamamoto gulped and looked to Tsuna for help, which suddenly made him feel so disoriented that he had to look away and at the trees instead. A strange, low sounding groan came from behind him and Yamamoto turned to watch as Hibari lifted himself up on his elbows, blinking his eyes a few times, trying to clear the blurriness in his sight. He squinted at the nearest person and found Yamamoto standing in front of him. He immediately frowned.

"Get away from me, you baseball freak." Hibari made a swatting motion towards the baseball player and then stood up, patting off his pants of any blades of grass or clouds of dirt. Suddenly, he paused and his eyes widened—which made Yamamoto involuntarily shiver because he had never seen Hibari's eyes widen so much before—and he swiveled his head around anxiously. "Jyuudaime? What happened to Jyuudaime?!" And then he spotted Tsuna standing in the clearing, talking animatedly with Chrome. "Jyuudaime!" Hibari rushed towards Tsuna, leaving Yamamoto to stare after Hibari's back with wide eyes and Gokudera to watch on with an agitated look.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsuna heard Hibari's low voice exclaim in relief. Then, two hands clamped around his shoulders and he blinked a few times in confusion as a relieved looking Hibari smiled in his line of sight. A bead of sweat ran down the back of Tsuna's head.

Weird. This was really weird.

And scary.

Quite scary.

"Um… Gokudera… I'm not Tsuna right now…"

"Huh?" Hibari frowned slightly. "What's that supposed to mean? Of course Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime."

"No…" Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "I'm Yamamoto…"

"Huh…?"

"I'm Yamamoto in Tsuna's body…ha ha…" He laughed nervously and then pointed at himself standing in the thicket of trees. "Tsuna's in my body. Over there. Next to Gokudera… oh wait, er… I think Hibari is in your body…? So Tsuna's next to Hibari… but technically he's next to you…but sort of not…"

"What…?" Hibari raised his eyebrows, feeling extremely confused. "Jyuudaime, can you say that again…?"

Yamamoto returned to the clearing and joined the conversation. "Gokudera-kun… what Yamamoto means is that we've all switched bodies. I'm in Yamamoto's body and he's in mine. So you're talking to Yamamoto right now. And onii-san is in Chrome's body while you're in Hibari-san's body and Hibari-san is in your body… that leaves Chrome in onii-san's body…" He shivered involuntarily as he started to realize how strange everything was right now… and that everyone was in a different body… and all the trees looked a little shorter, too. In fact… everyone looked shorter right now… especially himself. He never realized how short he was compared to Yamamoto… until now.

Weird. This was _really_ weird…

Hibari stared at the tall boy for a few seconds, eyes wide from trying to comprehend everything that was happening. Then, he quickly let go of Tsuna's shoulders and stood very still. "So… back then, I called Jyuudaime… a baseball freak?"

"Huh?" Yamamoto blinked and then scratched his cheek. "Umm… yeah, I guess…"

Hibari hastily dropped to his knees and started bowing lowly before Yamamoto. "I'm sorry, Jyuudaime! I didn't mean it! Those words were not directed towards you at all! Please forgive me."

Yamamoto's eyes widened at the sight of Hibari kneeling before him and he quickly grabbed the boy's arm to lift him back to his feet. "G-Gokudera-kun! It's okay! It's okay! Just… don't kneel like that!! It's… really strange…!"

Tsuna smiled cheerily. "It's getting really interesting, isn't it? I mean, I get to look at myself acting like Tsuna! And Hibari is acting like Gokudera while Gokudera is acting like Hibari. Haha, Gokudera even has his own bird like Hibari now! Or… is it just that Hibird knows where the real Hibari is?"

Yamamoto turned to look in Gokudera's direction, wondering what Tsuna had meant by saying that and then noticed a little yellow bird perched upon Gokudera's shoulder.

"What's up with that?!" Yamamoto shouted, staring at the scene incredulously. "Hibird knows that Hibari-san is in Gokudera-kun's body?!"

Amidst the commotion caused by Hibari and Yamamoto, Ryohei finally stirred and then sat up, rubbing his eyes gently with one hand. "Mm…? Boss…? Ah!" He scanned his eyes along the ground and found a staff lying a few feet away. Ryohei quickly got to his feet and rushed over to pick up the staff, clutching it to his chest tightly. Then, he finally looked up and noticed herself standing slightly behind Tsuna. "Me…?" He rubbed his eyes again with his free hand and then stared for another moment, lips parted slightly open. When he noticed no change in the scene, Ryohei walked towards the group of people, eyes glued to the girl standing only a meter away. "Why am I…?"

Tsuna, Hibari, and Yamamoto stared wordlessly, still trying to process the image of someone like Ryohei go through a 180 degree change in personality.

Ryohei… was being as soft-spoken and gentle as a shy girl…

The information was jamming up in their brains. It was difficult to process. But there it was, clear as day. The evidence of the complete change stood right before them, in the form of Chrome in Ryohei's body.

_Weird. This is really weird…!!_ Their thoughts echoed as one.

"AH!" They heard Chrome's voice shout from behind them and they turned their heads to face the girl. At that very moment, the trio felt the gears in their heads jam once again as they became witnesses to a completely different Chrome, who was currently pointing a finger accusingly at Ryohei with eyebrows furrowed closely together in confusion and mouth still wide open from her shout. "Why am I moving when I'm not in my own body?!"

Ryohei blinked and took one hesitant step backwards, beads of sweat on his brow. "Why… am I shouting at myself…?"

Yamamoto lifted his hands up in an appeasing way that almost resembled the usual Yamamoto. "Well, you both just switched bodies so…" Chrome and Ryohei both turned to look at Yamamoto with expectant eyes and the black haired boy gulped and glanced down at them nervously. He peered hesitantly in the direction of Hibari and Tsuna and when they both stared back at him dumbly, Yamamoto sighed and turned towards the two people who had just gone through a sex change. "Eh… well… so… basically, you're in each other's bodies. Not in your own…"

Chrome and Ryohei stared at the baseball player for only a second before giving a sign of reaction. Chrome jumped backwards in shock, shouting a loud "EHH?!" in surprise. Ryohei lifted a hand up to his mouth, eyes widening slightly. Then he brought his hand back down to his side and mumbled quietly in his rough voice.

"Then… do… do you know if we'll ever change back…?"

"Umm… er…" Yamamoto gulped once and felt the sweat grow on the back of his neck. "We… don't know…"

It was silent after that. And only the sound of Yamamoto's hesitant voice echoing in all of their heads. They stared at each other. Silent. Just letting the moment sink in. And then, the reality of everything seemed to click in their heads. They were stuck in another person's body, with no idea how to change back… Stuck. For possibly an eternity.

"Noo!" Yamamoto cried suddenly, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as if everything were only a dream and he would only have to wake up for everything to return to normal. "No more! How do we change back?! This is terrible!"

Tsuna laughed and patted Yamamoto on the back, "Hahaha! Is it really that awful being in my body, Tsuna?"

Yamamoto peeked at Tsuna and whimpered at the shorter boy. "You know that's not what I meant…"

The brown haired boy smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it so much, Tsuna. I'm sure we'll just switch back sooner or later. And besides, isn't it pretty fun right now?" He turned his head to stare at his scenery and then laughed some more, smiling warmly at his surroundings. "This is so nostalgic. I've forgotten how the world looked when I was still short…"

Yamamoto blushed in embarrassment and clenched his fists together indignantly. "Yamamoto…!!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Tsuna… but really…" He moved himself to stand beside the baseball player and measured his own height with a hand. "I'm only up to your shoulder now! Hahaha!"

Yamamoto flushed an even deeper red and frowned. "You're just too tall! That's all…!"

As Tsuna pointed at Yamamoto and laughed some more, Hibari stood forward, frowning deeply, and he took a step towards Tsuna, addressing the boy. "Stop mocking, Jyuudaime! You… bastard...?" He stared at Tsuna in confusion. It was strange… yelling at the image of Jyuudaime to stop mocking Jyuudaime… but Yamamoto was the real one inside Tsuna's body right now… Hibari frowned in irritation and growled under his breath. "Shit, why didn't you switch with someone else, you baseball nut? Like the turf-head or someone else…"

Chrome frowned, hearing this. "Hey! So you can be angry at me but you can't be angry at Sawada?! At least you guys are all in another guy's body!" She furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed her breasts with both her hands. "I'm still trying to get used to having these hanging in front of me!"

The eyes of Yamamoto, Tsuna, Hibari, and Ryohei widened as they saw this motion. Ryohei blushed a light pink and stretched a hand out shyly. "Umm… could you please… stop… touching…"

Yamamoto flushed a bright red and then quickly looked away, waving his hands in front of him "WAAH!! Onii-san! S-stop doing that! That's… That's really weird!" As Yamamoto grew all flustered over Chrome's actions, Tsuna turned his head to observe himself in interest.

"Hoh? So that's what I would look like if I ever blushed a lot, huh…" A bright smile jumped onto his lips and he laughed without a care, "This is getting really interesting! Maybe… I should try something out, too." He paused for a moment to think and then nodded once before flexing his biceps and posing himself in a position that he thought looked pretty cool. "Hey, Gokudera! How's this?"

Hibari glanced over to Tsuna when his name had been addressed and then his eyes widened in shock before narrowing in indignation. "What do you think you're doing to Jyuudaime's body?!"

"Don't I look cool like this? No?" Tsuna returned to a normal position, smiling happily. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought again before smiling widely as he came up with something. "How about this then?" Tsuna turned to Hibari and held two hands up under his chin, pouting his lips cutely. He blinked his eyes twice, twinkling with innocence, and stared up at Hibari, taking one step closer to the other boy. "Gokudera-kun…!"

Hibari stared at the sudden change with blank eyes. After a few more seconds of staring at Tsuna, he quickly turned away and covered his mouth with one hand—to hide the silly smile spreading across his lips—cheeks blushing an intense pink. "…so cute." Tsuna saw this reaction and then burst out in laughter.

"Hahaha! A red-faced Hibari sure looks strange! Did I really look that cute?" Tsuna poked Hibari in the shoulder a few times teasingly. "Did I? Did I?"

Gokudera watched the two from the corner of his eyes, annoyance and anger glowing in his pupils. "…" How dare that guy blush in _his_ body…! And if he continued to watch those two morons, it would be exactly like watching him and Tsuna together… talking… _like good friends_… which was something he did not want to see. Besides… instead of wasting time like this, shouldn't they pay attention to the even greater problem closing in upon them? Hadn't they realized that it was morning and that school would be starting soon? Those idiots.

Chrome removed her hands from her breasts and then glanced down at her skirt and bare legs. "Hmm… but this entire body switching thing sure is extreme! I feel like a totally different person!"

Yamamoto sighed in exasperation, hanging his head to the side and feeling like he wanted to cry because no one seemed to be worrying about the whole body switching problem as much as he was. "You _are_ a different person right now, onii-san… that's why you shouldn't make weird motions like that…"

Suddenly, Gokudera walked up to the group, a calm but menacing look on his face. "If you insist on crowding any longer, I'll bite you all to death." He sent a glare to Yamamoto, causing the boy to jump back with fear. Why did Hibari-san always immediately direct that glare at him after saying his catch phrase…?! He was in Yamamoto's body right now, and _still_ the leader of the Disciplinary Committee managed to remember to aim his glare directly at him!

Tsuna glanced in the direction of school. "Oh, that's right. I have morning practice today. See you guys in class later! And don't worry, I'm sure we'll switch back soon enough…! See ya!" And with that, the little brown haired boy dashed off in the direction of Namimori Junior High, mumbling to himself something along the lines of 'gotta get to practice, gotta get to practice'.

Yamamoto blinked for a moment and then started running after Tsuna hurriedly. "Wait! Yamamoto! I think I'm the one who's supposed to go… hold on! Wait for m—wah!" His sentence was abruptly cut off as his foot caught onto a tree branch and he fell onto his front painfully. The onlookers stared wordlessly as the usually athletic Yamamoto hastily picked himself off from the ground and started running clumsily after Tsuna, who was already far in the distance.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, Ryohei glanced anxiously around at the people left in the group and then set his eyes on the running form of Yamamoto a few meters away. "Umm…" He turned towards herself, while holding the staff tightly. "I think I should follow them to school…?"

"Oh!" Chrome grinned, smiling at himself because it was just like looking into a mirror even though there were no mirrors around at all. "Okay. And don't forget to go to the boxing club after school! I've got a match today." She watched as Ryohei nodded awkwardly and then jogged off, both hands on the middle of the staff.

Chrome then turned to beam at the remaining members of their body switching group. Then, her eyebrows wrinkled together as she realized something and asked in confusion, "So, where do I go?"

Hibari frowned and shouted out irritably, "How the hell should I know? Just go do whatever. Skip school or something. Or go look for those two guys that sometimes show up around that girl." He kept his gaze on Gokudera, who was standing coolly near the trees. Why did he have to switch with Hibari and not Tsuna instead? The baseball nut would probably mess up Jyuudaime's body by being in it!

"Oh." Chrome blinked and then mirrored Hibari's frown, unhappy with the sudden attitude directed towards him. "Fine! I'll just go do whatever I want." But, really… what should he do now? What did this girl usually do…? Shopping? That was what girl's did, right? Or did she go eat sweets? Kyouko seemed to like eating sweets so… maybe Chrome liked to as well? Or maybe she practiced making illusions during her free time…? But… he couldn't make illusions… so… instead of practicing magic, he could… train instead! Yeah! That was a great idea! "OU! Then I'll be going now!" And then with that, Chrome ran off optimistically, speeding off into the trees, shouting something along the lines of, "Training to the EXTREME!"

Now left with only Gokudera and Hibari in silence, Hibari finally decided that he should go and check on Jyuudaime to make sure everything was okay. After all, the right hand man had to be beside his boss at any moment, prepared for any sort of danger. He smirked to himself and started trotting down the stone walkway, imagining all the moments where he and Jyuudaime would be fighting alongside each other, protecting other members of the Vongola and other mafia families while creating the greatest mafia in history. Hibari's eyes sparkled with glee and a great smile spread across his face as the images raced through his mind.

Gokudera stepped closely after his body, a few feet away because being too close to any weaklings, such as a certain silver haired boy, would surely be bad for him. The Italian kept his eyes narrowed, looking quite menacing and alert at the same time.

After ten long minutes of dead silence, save for the occasional passing car and nervous gulps from a few pedestrians as they passed by, the two boys made it to the front of the school. Hibari immediately entered the gates and started heading towards the baseball field, where he could already hear a few shouts and calling from anonymous and unimportant people.

"Where do you think you're going?" His own voice, much smoother than normal, stopped him from taking another step.

"To the baseball field. Where else?" Hibari grunted out, turning around lazily to give a sleazy glare at his previous body.

Gokudera's eyes narrowed a little further. "Have you forgotten whose body you are currently in?"

The dark haired boy scoffed and turned his back towards Gokudera. He stuck his hands in his pockets carelessly and started moving towards the field again. "Ha, like I care. It doesn't matter whose body I'm in. I'll always be Jyuudaime's right-hand man! See ya." Suddenly, he heard a familiar rustle from behind him. That was… his dynamite! Hibari spun around quickly, glaring fiercely at the silver haired boy. Was he gonna start a fight? A bead of sweat ran down his cheek but he smirked to himself. Interesting. This would be just like fighting against his evil twin. If he had one that is...

Gokudera held up the dynamite threateningly. "You have a Disciplinary Committee meeting to attend now…"

Hibari reached behind him and felt the two tonfas tucked neatly against his back. He pulled them out swiftly and frowned in agitation. He could be by Tsuna's side right now… he didn't have time for this! "But Jyuudaime's not there, is he?" The boy answered coldly.

The two boys faced off for several seconds, staring at each other, neither one backing down for even a nanosecond. Their gazes were locked upon each other, sweat starting to perspire on their bodies from the rising intensity of the morning sun. The two waited patiently for the other's first move. Then, as they finally realized something, the two simultaneously glanced down slowly. These weapons…

_I can't use this… _

"…" Gokudera stared quietly at the dynamite in his hands.

Hibari peered up from the two tonfa and attempted a twitchy smile to shrug off the embarrassment.

"…trade?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

How was that for the first chapter...? I hope it was a fun read (because I sure had a lot of fun writing it... heh.) It must've been pretty confusing, huh... Especially when they all switch. o.o This story would probably be more easy to understand if it was drawn into a comic/manga... ha... ha ha... _sweat._

Well, in any case, here is a preview to the next chapter:

_How will Tsuna and Yamamoto cope with morning baseball practice in their different bodies?_

I bid thee all a good day, afternoon, or night!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Okay... well, this chapter is sort of... I guess... really Yamamoto and Tsuna oriented? So... be prepared for lot's of friendship/fluff between these two boys. If you don't like it... then... I'll get the next chapter out more quickly. And I'm sorry for the wait! Honestly, I tend to write many chapters ahead of the ones I post up. But the chapter that I wrote up got erased by my computer so... I was sort of mourning for it. Now, I have to get to rewriting it. So, this chapter came out more slowly than I was thinking of posting it up. But, all the same... I hope you enjoy the second chapter...!

* * *

"Where the heck is Yamamoto?" One of the baseball players murmured in worry, wondering where their all-star starter was. "He's never late to practice…"

"Sorry, guys! I'm here now! There was something holding me up."

The team of baseball players blinked as they heard Yamamoto's familiar tone in another person's voice. They turned their heads and found short, pathetic looking Sawada Tsunayoshi beaming happily up at them, laughing and panting from being slightly out of breath. Somehow, it seemed like his body was tiring more easily than usual… As he caught his breath, he patted off the baseball uniform he had changed into a few moments ago—the uniform was still slightly too large on him even after looking for the smallest one—and slung his bat over his shoulder. After nearly a minute of blinking in disbelief and amazement, the team burst into laughter, holding their stomachs tightly so that their bowels wouldn't fall out.

"What the hell are you talking about, No-good Tsuna?!"

"Ahahaha! Are you really that stupid? Did you suddenly think of yourself as Yamamoto or something?!"

"Holy crap! I think I just peed in my pants! Pwuahahaha!!"

Tsuna smiled nervously, wondering why they were all suddenly laughing and mocking him. Did he do something funny? Weren't they going to play baseball? The entire team was already here… so they could start, right?

One of the players looked up after his laughing fit and grinned, pointing towards a person a few meters away. "Oh! There he is! There he is!"

Yamamoto jogged quickly towards the field, glancing around at all the people nervously. Usually, in these sorts of situations, Reborn would be somewhere around him, helping him from the sidelines… But, strangely enough, ever since yesterday night, he hadn't seen the baby hitman. Had something happened…? More importantly, what was he supposed to do now…?! He was stuck! In Yamamoto's body! With a whole group of Yamamoto's team mates surrounding him! A-and he would probably have to… go up and bat…! This was a horrible situation!

A person draped an arm on his shoulder and chuckled, punching him on his arm teasingly.

"Where the hell've you been, Yamamoto? The loser here was about to take your place!" The field sprung into guffaws again. Tsuna and Yamamoto glanced towards each other and the brown haired boy suddenly remembered that he was in Tsuna's body and not his own. Apparently… during his haste to make it to baseball practice, Yamamoto had temporarily forgotten that he was in Tsuna's body…

"Oh yeah!" Tsuna laughed loudly. "I totally forgot! No wonder I thought my uniform was too big. I had to go get a new one." The team chortled together with Tsuna, poking fun at him again.

"Haha! He totally forgot that he was 'No-good Tsuna' and even got himself a uniform!"  
"Holy shit, you're gonna make me crap my pants again! Pwuahahaha!"

"I swear this loser is gonna kill me! Whew…!"

Yamamoto stared at the players with an open mouth and then turned his gaze towards Tsuna in amazement. He had long grown used to Yamamoto's uncanny obliviousness to certain things. But today, Yamamoto sure was something… He had completely forgotten that he was in his body and somehow, even though he was in another person's body, he could still get others to like him and laugh along with him so easily…

"Oi, Yamamoto!" One of the players wiped off a tear from the corner of his eye and smiled at him. "Aren't you gonna get your gear already? We should start."

"Ah!" The tall, black haired boy stiffened and nodded jerkily. "R-right! I'll go do that… erm…" He glanced towards Tsuna for help. "I'll… just be going to the lockers right now…!" He peered at Tsuna again and the brown haired boy smiled and grabbed Yamamoto's arm, pulling him towards the school building.

"I'll take him there!"

"Wahahaha! You're gonna take Yamamoto to the lockers?!"

"Damnit…! Stop making me shit my pants!"

"Don't trip all over your own feet now, Sawada!"

Yamamoto smiled uneasily and waved his hand at the team of baseball players before following Tsuna's insistent pulling on his arm.

"C'mon, Tsuna. You've never been to the baseball lockers, right?" Tsuna smiled reassuringly. "I'll take you there. Just follow me." He released Yamamoto's arm and walked towards a small building on the outskirts of the field.

"Oh! Ah… thanks, Yamamoto…" Yamamoto gave the shorter boy a small grateful smile. "I don't know what would happen if you weren't here…"

"Haha! I should be the one thanking you!" Tsuna chuckled, glancing behind him at the taller boy. "I completely forgot that I was in your body and was about to go up and bat!"

Yamamoto laughed along softly, unsure as to why they were laughing. As the laughter subsided, he peered at Tsuna and then shifted his eyes to the ground, licking his lips to prepare himself for the question that was echoing ominously at the back of his mind. "Eh… but Yamamoto… I really suck at sports… what if I can't hit the ball while I'm in your body…?"

Tsuna waved a hand at the other boy, smiling easily as though a simple wave and a smile would dismiss all of the times Tsuna had messed up during PE. "Ah, don't worry about that. I'm sure my body has some instinctual skill left in it. I mean, if I can't hit a ball at all then maybe you're just too bad at baseball that it overrides my body's instincts!"

Yamamoto blanched. For he knew that he was so bad at sports that his incompetence would very likely override Yamamoto's instinctual skills… "Uh… Yamamoto… please don't say that…" He mumbled quietly, cold sweat starting to drip down his head.

Tsuna didn't seem to hear and hummed to himself in a carefree manner. They reached the door of the baseball locker room in a matter of seconds and the shorter boy pushed open the door. A few flies flew out and Yamamoto pulled back slightly, swatting the flies away from his face, while Tsuna laughed and entered through the door, moving towards one of the lockers at the end of the room. After a pause, Yamamoto peered inside cautiously and then immediately clamped both hands over his nose, completely caught off-guard by the stench.

"Ugh…" He grimaced, taking a tiny step into the locker room. Tsuna smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, it really stinks in here. I think some people forget to clean up their dirty uniforms and just leave them lying around in here sometimes… but I've gotten used to the smell by now." The brown haired boy popped one of the lockers open and tossed a few clothes towards the black haired boy. "This is my uniform. It should fit you." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and glanced up at the old fluorescent lights on the ceiling, as if he were contemplating something. "Haha, when I wore it earlier, the sleeves and the pants were so long!"

Yamamoto blushed in embarrassment. "I know I'm short…" He started to unbutton his shirt when he realized that this was another person's body he was undressing right now… The boy flushed pink and glanced at Tsuna nervously. Would it be okay to do this…? It seemed… really strange…

But Tsuna only smiled back at him expectantly, as though he were encouraging him to change his clothes. "Uh…" He started to say but then paused when a thought surfaced in his mind. Actually… had Yamamoto changed his own clothes without even realizing that he was undressing another guy…?

_More importantly, am I __okay__ with that...?_ How did he feel about having Yamamoto undress his body while being in his body without noticing that he was undressing his friend aka another person's body?

Well... it wasn't as if his body had been violated or anything by Yamamoto...

But still...

It was _weird_...

"What's wrong?" Tsuna suddenly asked lightly, completely unabashed at watching himself be changed by a person other than himself. Yamamoto averted his eyes from Tsuna and gulped, hurriedly pulling off the shirt.

"Nothing…" Maybe he was just thinking too much about it… The boy hastily pulled on the uniform shirt and threw on the rest of the uniform after ripping off his pants. The uniform smelled like Yamamoto… and now he was surrounded completely by the soft yet strong smell of his carefree friend and the detergent he used instead of the stench of sweaty boys. It was… strangely comforting. Yamamoto always did have that calming effect on him after all…

"Tsuna! Catch!" Yamamoto heard his own voice call his name from the doorway of the locker room and he spun around quickly.

"Huh? What? Ugh!" He yelped as something solid hit the front of his face. He quickly caught the solid object before it fell on the ground and lifted a hand up to rub his nose. "Wha…?" Yamamoto brought the object up to his line of sight and found a familiar bat in his hand. "Yamamoto, this is…"

"My bat." Tsuna grinned warmly. "I'll let you use it for today. After all, it's… sort of yours right now, haha. Go hit some home runs!"

Yamamoto stared at the bat in awe and then turned to the shorter boy. Then, a sincere smile spread across his face, much like the delicate smile of a sunny dandelion. "Thanks, Yamamoto…"

Tsuna smiled back and held the door open for his friend. "You still manage to look like Tsuna even in my body, huh…" The two shared a grin and then headed off towards the baseball field again. When they finally reached the field, a few whoops of joy and loud cheers welcomed them back.

"Took you long enough, Yamamoto!" One of the players clapped his hands together energetically. "All right! Now, we can finally get started. Let's split teams the usual way then." As the field team smacked their fists into their gloves, preparing for a rough morning of practice, and the batting team testily swung their bats, Yamamoto tightened his grip around the bat that had been entrusted to him. The tall boy peered anxiously towards Tsuna, looking for help. Catching Yamamoto's unease, Tsuna nodded encouragingly and pointed towards the home plate.

"Oi! Yamamoto! What's up with you today? Let's get started already!" The pitcher in the middle of the field shouted.

"Ah! I'm really sorry…!!" Yamamoto gulped and scurried clumsily towards the plate Tsuna had been pointing at. He turned his eyes towards the pitcher and then lifted the bat up, wondering how he would ever pull this off. If he didn't at least hit the ball… he'd end up destroying Yamamoto's baseball reputation! That would be terrible! Yamamoto squeezed his eyes tightly together, as though that would create an escape for him from this dire situation. But of course, this was no dream and he would have to swing no matter what. He glanced towards Tsuna a few times and noticed the shorter boy smiling all the time and standing up, demonstrating quite animatedly how to hold the bat and swing it. He was trusting him so much... but... how could he possibly do something like this?! He sucked at baseball! It would be impossible for him to hit the ball... He shivered and glanced around the field shakily. Where the heck was Reborn when he needed him?! Wasn't that baby usually hiding in some strange place nearby him?! But time was running out and there was not even a sign of Reborn in sight. Yamamoto sucked in a breath and then watched Tsuna as carefully as possible, trying to imitate the moves as well as he could. He gripped the bottom of the bat and brought it up, slightly over his shoulder. Well... he couldn't rely on Reborn all the time… he could... give it a try... maybe…

"Here it comes, Yamamoto!" And that was all he got as a warning. He heard a whoosh and then a heavy slap rang out from behind him. Yamamoto stared at the pitcher with wide eyes. The person's position… it looked like he had finished throwing the ball… He glanced behind him and stared dumbly at the guarded person crouching there. A baseball was clutched tightly in his padded glove, looking like the ball had been sitting there from the very start of the game. When did the ball get there…? He… couldn't see the ball at all? It was going that fast…?

"Strike one! Oi, Yamamoto. Are you feeling okay? What's going on?"

The ball had been so fast…  
He knew it. It would be impossible for someone like him to hit the baseball...

"Don't mind, don't mind!" He heard the sound of Yamamoto's cheery tone in his own voice. "You just need to concentrate harder, Tsuna!"

He hadn't been concentrating hard enough...?

Yes, that must've been it.

He had to try again and give it his all.

For Yamamoto.

Because right now, he was in another person's body and that meant that he had to take responsibility for it.

No excuses…

The boy blinked once, remembering the catcher's concerned words. He had been asking if he was okay... "Oh, yeah… sorry. I'm fine. I'm fine. Throw it to me again… I'll… I'll try harder this time." As the catcher nodded and passed the ball back to the pitcher, Yamamoto's eyebrows scrunched together with concentration and his mouth drew into a thin line from the effort of trying to stay focused. He readjusted his already sweaty grip on the bat and set his gaze on the pitcher, eyes locked upon the boy's hand. And now... all he had to do... was wait. Wait, for the opportune moment to swing.

"Here's the next, Yamamoto!"

The pitcher seemed to almost freeze before the throw. He could hear nothing but the rushing of his blood through his veins, the feeling of sweat condensing on his brow, and the solid grip of the bat in his hands.

And then the pitcher's hand snapped forward.

There!

Yamamoto swung the bat around, aiming it for the hurtling ball. He swung with all his might, the words 'please hit please hit' ringing over and over again in his mind. A heavy slap echoed ominously from behind him again and he felt his torso twist in pain from swinging too hard.

"Strike two! Yamamoto, you sure you're all right? It seems like there's something wrong with you today... You wanna take a break from today's practice?"

"I'm fine!" The black haired boy insisted, practicing a few swings, forehead all scrunched up in anxiety and sweat dripping from his neck. "I'm fine... throw the ball to me again. I'll definitely hit it this time..."

Tsuna watched himself from the sidelines, staring at the tall boy in concern. Yamamoto looked really stressed...

He hadn't intended to give him stress... and he could easily guess why the boy was getting so nervous. But his reputation in baseball really wasn't that important. Of course, he liked baseball. He liked it a lot. And he wanted to play in the nationals' team. One day. Maybe. But today—just for today—he had only wanted to let Tsuna enjoy baseball… just like he did…

"Last one, Yamamoto!" The catcher tossed the ball back to the pitcher and a few shouts came from the field.

"You can do it, Yamamoto!"

"Don't worry about it, Yamamoto! Just give it your best shot!"

The dark haired boy smiled nervously, feeling the tingling rush of adrenaline fly from his stomach to the tips of his fingers. It felt so stressful, almost like the times when he had to fight against an opponent from the mafia, knowing that he was so weak in comparison and would most likely be killed... but...

"Ready?!" The pitcher coiled his arm again and prepared to shoot the ball towards Yamamoto again. "Here!" He shouted and flung the ball towards the batter with all his might. Yamamoto watched as the round object came flying towards him. Just as the ball came close, he squinted his eyes shut and swung his bat again. There was a _ping!_ The sound of the solid bat colliding with something. Yamamoto immediately opened his eyes and blinked uncertainly, staring at the ball lying a few feet away on the ground. He had hit it...? His hands were trembling from the impact of the ball on his bat. Had he really hit it...? The bat slipped from his fingers and onto the ground. His hands felt almost numb. He... had actually hit the baseball! A wide smile spread across his face. He had made a hit! He had at least touched the ball...!

"Foul!"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise, turning to the catcher. "Wha...?"

The catcher pulled off his head gear and smiled sadly at him. "Yamamoto, maybe you should take a break from today's practice... are you feeling sick today or something...?"

"Uhh... well, I..." The boy blinked a few more times, unsure as to how he should respond. He had hit the ball... but it had been a foul... And what shocked him even more was how nice everyone was treating him even after screwing up the first round. No whispers of 'No-good Tsuna' or calls of 'This is why I didn't want that loser on our team!' They were treating Yamamoto so nicely... it sure was nice to be popular...

Tsuna stood up from his seat on the side and jogged up to the two, smiling happily. Just a few seconds ago, before the foul had been called, he had seen a glimpse of the ecstatic look on Yamamoto's face after hitting the ball. Just from hitting that one ball, Tsuna could be so happy. The smile on his face widened. He was glad that he could give the other boy this sort of opportunity. He linked his arm through Yamamoto's and then grinned at the catcher. "I'll take him to see the nurse. He might be feeling sick today so he's not performing so well." Suddenly, he felt someone shove him backwards so roughly that he had to let go of Yamamoto's arm and nearly fell on the ground. The brown haired boy looked up to see the catcher sneering down on him and the players of the team frowning in irritation.

"Yamamoto, you shouldn't hang around losers like this for too long. You might get infected with their incompetence."

"Eh...?" Both Yamamoto and Tsuna stared at the catcher, eyes slightly wide. The pitcher moved closer to them and crossed his arms over his chest with disapproval.

"Yeah, we've been talking together and we really wanted to tell you... but seriously, being around guys like No-good Tsuna will never be of any good."

"Yeah!"

"We all think so!" The fielders chimed together angrily.

"He'll totally bring you down!"

"And all he does is just hide behind those other people who are stronger than him."

"Yeah! Like that Gokudera guy. He scares everyone away so no one can even properly talk to No-good Tsuna to leave you alone!"

"And he always hangs around that weird Ryohei upperclassman who is just as scary as Gokudera."

"Yamamoto, you should stay away from the loser for your own good. He's just using you and taking advantage of your strengths to help cover up his own faults!"

Yamamoto stared at the team of baseball players, mouth slightly open in awe. He… never realized that by having those three around him, he actually was being protected from the other people in school who bullied him. Actually… when was the last time he had been bullied by other students…? But… it wasn't as though he sought out Gokudera-kun or Onii-san or Yamamoto for anything... They were the ones who always came to look for him! Gokudera-kun always watched out for him regardless. Onii-san always found him on campus somehow and would come shouting at him to join the boxing team. And Yamamoto… well, he was his friend. It was only normal to hang out with friends...

"Hey, Yamamoto!" One of the baseball players stepped up and watched the black haired boy in frustration. He jabbed an accusing finger in Tsuna's direction and frowned. "You've got to tell that loser to back off! Or he'll totally suck away all of your potential!"

"W-wait! Guys!" Yamamoto gulped nervously, glancing from the team to Tsuna repeatedly. This was not good! They didn't know they were treating the real Yamamoto badly right now...! As his gaze fell on Tsuna again, he noticed that the short boy's face had started to take on a slightly serious and stony look. It was hard to see the boy's eyes now, too. Yamamoto gulped once as sweat gushed down from his forehead. This was bad... really bad... What was Yamamoto thinking at this moment? Was... Yamamoto angry at his team mates? It would be terrible if they started getting into a fight... especially because they were fighting about being friends with him...

Or maybe…

Could it be? That Yamamoto was also thinking about what his team mates were telling him? Perhaps he had always thought of it in the back of his head...? That it would probably be better if he had never been friends with him? After all, he was No-good Tsuna. Why would Yamamoto _ever_ want to be friends with someone like him? But, it wasn't like he wasn't glad that he had such a great friend like Yamamoto... in fact, he was more than honored to be friends with such a popular guy! But... didn't Yamamoto ever get sick of his uselessness? His cowardice? His entire pathetic being?

"That's not true!" Tsuna frowned, crossing his arms over his chest agitatedly, eyebrows furrowing together. "Tsuna is a great friend. He doesn't hide behind or take advantage of other people. And he has nothing to do with me getting worse in baseball!"

Yamamoto flicked his head around after hearing this, watching the short boy with wide eyes. "Yamamoto..."

The team players stared intensely at Tsuna after hearing his outburst. Their piercing glares were focused all upon that one little brown haired boy, standing bravely before them after his sudden speech. Then, they blinked simultaneously, eyes slightly round from confusion, and glanced from Tsuna to Yamamoto and then back again.

"Umm... what are you guys talking about...? And... why are you calling him Yamamoto...?"

The two boys blinked once again, suddenly remembering their own situation. "Uhh..." Yamamoto glanced from the players to Tsuna nervously. "Erm..."

"Let's go, Yamamoto. I'll talk to them again later." Tsuna picked up his bat from the ground and then grabbed the taller boy's arm in his right hand, dragging him off towards the locker room again.

"Ah, wait! Yama—er, Tsuna...!" Yamamoto yelped as the shorter boy pulled him across the field and through the grass with amazing strength. As the two started leaving the edge of the field, the pitcher growled angrily, not liking the attitude Tsuna was giving them. He swiftly grabbed the ball from the catcher's glove and then coiled his arm back, lips curled up in a mischievous smile. Yamamoto saw this and cried out loudly, knowing immediately what the pitcher was about to do. "Yamamoto! Watch out! He's throwing the—!"

Tsuna turned around when Yamamoto called his name. He had heard the soft yet familiar sound of the pitcher's rustling sleeves after a pitch and he quickly pushed Yamamoto to the side. Without another second to spare, he lifted up his bat, a steely look on his face, and instinctively swung the bat forward with all his might. The wood collided solidly with the hard ball and with a loud ringing _ping!_ the baseball went flying into the distance. A home run. Tsuna shouldered the bat and then pulled Yamamoto up from the ground, once again leading the taller boy towards the smelly lockers next to the school.

The team of baseball players followed the path of the soaring baseball with their eyes, watching in disbelief as the ball flew up and into the sky until it became merely a speckle of black in all the blueness. They turned to each other, staring blankly. How... had No-good Tsuna done that...? It was almost as if Tsuna had been replaced with Yamamoto's spirit...

"What's with them...?" The baseball players glanced towards each other, mirrored looks of confusion on their faces.

"I don't know... maybe they're playing some kind of joke...?"

"But, how did...?"

"..."

"Nevermind..."

"..."

"Well... I hope Yamamoto plays better next practice."

"Yeah, and maybe he'll stop hanging around that short loser, too."

"Yeah, that would be great, eh? Such a pathetic guy doesn't deserve to have a friend like Yamamoto."

"Yeah..."

"Yeah..."

They stared at each other some more, limbs hanging limply by their sides. But... was Tsuna... really as useless as they thought...? And what was with that eerily calm and steel-like look on Tsuna's face just before...?

* * *

Along the way back to the locker room, Yamamoto and Tsuna did not utter a single word to each other. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna's back in concern, wondering if he was feeling okay. After all... he had just been bullied by his own team mates... it must have felt awkward to be treated in such a way by his own team mates. When they reached the locker room and Tsuna let go of his arm to open the door, Yamamoto tried to gulp down the lump in his throat and he chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

"Umm... Yamamoto..." He mumbled meekly, staring down at his feet. "I... I'm sorry..."

Tsuna paused for a second and then turned around, staring at the other boy in confusion. "Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

Yamamoto scratched his head sheepishly, glancing to the side to avoid gazing into Tsuna's eyes. "Er... well... because of me, you got treated so badly by your team mates, so..."

Tsuna watched the taller boy for a moment. And then a smile spread across his lips. He chortled loudly and slapped Yamamoto on the side of his arm. "What are you talking about, Tsuna? I don't mind a little bullying from my team mates!"

"Huh?" Yamamoto blinked once and turned to stare at the brown haired boy. "B-but... they just shoved you and said such horrible things to you...! And they aimed that baseball at you... They almost hurt you!"

The shorter boy sent the black haired boy a small smile. "Well..." He grabbed Yamamoto by the arm again and pulled him into the room, pushing him towards the locker near the end of the room. Then, he glanced to the side, scratching the back of his head idly, mumbling to himself. "If... that's what you went through all the time, isn't it worse for you?"

"... eh?" Yamamoto stared at Tsuna with an innocent look.

"Anyway," Tsuna shook his head and quickly shrugged off the already-getting-awkward topic. After all, they usually never talked about things like this... They never talked much about each other... Actually, Tsuna never said anything about this to anyone, did he? He had seen Tsuna get teased and picked on by other people, but he had never known how bad it actually got for the other boy. To think that his team mates would actually throw a baseball at that speed towards him...! _Tsuna, you're too kind..._ He smiled softly and then pulled his locker open, grabbing the clothes inside. He tossed half of them to Yamamoto and smiled brightly at the boy. "Let's change back into our clothes! And there's still some time before school starts, so let's go see how Gokudera and Hibari are doing."

"Ah..." The tall boy nodded slowly, still feeling slightly confused from Yamamoto's words. It was true that he was bullied... but it wasn't that bad... Or maybe it was bad but he had grown used to it by now...? He shrugged inwardly and then glanced down at his arms, realizing that he would have to change clothes again... The boy peeked over at Tsuna and found the smaller boy trying to wriggle out of his baseball shirt, head stuck in the large bundle of loose clothes. Yamamoto let out a short laugh, watching his own body try to fight his way out of the mess of clothes. His eyes returned to the clothes in his arms. Well... he might as well change quickly, too... With a light blush upon his cheeks, Yamamoto hastily changed again and pulled on his school uniform. When he had finished, he turned to Tsuna, who had just finished tying his tie around his neck, and they looked at each other, smiling lightly.

"Let's go find Gokudera and Hibari, then! I wonder if they're getting along well?" Tsuna grinned and shoved the door of the locker room open, releasing them from the disgusting stench of the room. Yamamoto sighed a breath of relief and then glanced towards the school building. His eyebrows furrowed together again. That was right... Gokudera and Hibari had switched bodies...

Were... they all right...?

A bead of sweat ran down his neck.

Of all people... _those_ two had to switch bodies.

Hopefully... everything would be okay between them...

As Yamamoto and Tsuna neared the front doors of the school, they noticed that the ground nearby the front gate was battered and destroyed. It looked as if some war had taken place there… There were many charred and blasted open areas on the ground and smashed up earth in a few other places, as if something had slashed heavily into it. Yamamoto smiled nervously, sweat dripping from the back of his head. He had a _very_ good idea who had done this…

Hopefully… everything would be smoother than silk between those two…

Hopefully...

* * *

**To be continued...**

How was it? Not too bad, was it? Well, the next chapter should have more humor than this one... because it features Hibari and Gokudera! Yaay. XD

Oh, and here's a warning: since I don't know much about the KHR character's school lives, I have to make up a lot of stuff and OC's. For example, in this chapter the OC's would be Yamamoto's team mates and the way Tsuna is bullied in school. So... look out for the OC's in later chapters. You can think of the OC's as... as fillers for the ambiguous school lives that Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Ryohei have at Namimori... (especially Ryohei's school life...)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you to everyone for your support! I'm really happy for all the reviews I am getting (I love opening up my mailbox to find feedback about this story...!) and I hope that those of you who don't review are also enjoying Identity Crisis along with me! If you aren't... well then... I'm sorry. But now... let's not think of such sad things and get on with the story. Enjoy! Oh wait, and warning: this chapter contains OC's again. But the thing you want to look out for the most is the ending with the implicated 2718 or 8059, however way you want to look at it... maybe even 1859 if you find that the bickering between the couple is endearing and a sign of their budding relationship!

* * *

A few members of the disciplinary committee glanced up and down the hall, frowning to themselves. Where was their leader? He was never late to meetings… _Never_. Had something happened to him today…?

The representatives from the other clubs in school whispered to each other, glancing at the door of the meeting room occasionally. Where was Hibari-san?

Just then, they heard a commotion out in the hall.

"AH! That person is…!"

"W-wait! Where do you think you're going, you bastard?!"

The door of the meeting room slid open and a silver haired man walked in with a small yellow bird on his shoulder, an air of power surrounding him. A few girls in the room lifted their hands up and clamped them over their blushing cheeks.

"I-it's Gokudera-sama!!"

Gokudera glanced towards the cooing girls and then immediately frowned in disgust. He walked further into the room and the group of different club members finally realized that he was dragging a body behind him. Not a weapon or even perhaps a heavy bag of money. A body. And a lifeless body, too, if that made any difference.

"H-Hibari-san!!" They gasped, staring at the unconscious and battered form of the once superior boy who held control over the entire community of Namimori. "What happened to him?!"

Gokudera carelessly tossed the body into a chair at the head of the table and stationed himself near the window, glancing outside idly. The room filled with silence as the club representatives stared from the unconscious Hibari to the cool and completely composed Gokudera. The silver haired boy shot his eyes towards them, causing the representatives to jump in their seats. "Well…?" He drawled, giving them each a piercing glare. "Start the meeting."

The students gulped and hastily shuffled their papers, quickly bringing their eyes away from Gokudera's harsh gaze. Somehow… it seemed like… Gokudera had become Hibari today… But how could that be possible? They smiled nervously at each other, glancing from left to right to see who would start first. One of the students dared to finally speak up.

"Uhh… w-well… the spring festival is coming up…" He let the statement float in the silent air for a few moments and watched as small nods from around the room encouraged him. "Er… and… we'll need funds…"

It was silent again. Gokudera still stared out the window, watching the trees with narrowed eyes, as if he were in deep contemplation. Suddenly, a groan broke the silence and everyone's eyes—save Gokudera's—shifted immediately to the dark haired boy lying gracelessly in the chair at the head of the table.

"Ugh… that bastard…" He sat up awkwardly in his chair, staring blearily at the people in the room. "Jyuudaime?" Was the first thing he said as Hibari blinked his eyes a few more times and then squinted at the people. When his vision finally focused, he found many pairs of round eyes, trained upon him, making him feel very much like he were some sort of new animal in the zoo and all the visitors were staring at him in either awe, horror, surprise, or all of the above. The dark haired boy frowned irritably. "What the hell are you all looking at?"

Gokudera finally glanced from the scenery outside of the window to the image of himself sitting at the head of the table. Then, he walked towards Hibari slowly and deliberately, sending shivers down every representative's back as he drew closer. "You… get started. Otherwise you will not live to see another day."

"Aah?" Hibari repositioned himself in the chair and then sneered at the silver haired boy. "Are you trying to order me around?" Gokudera slowly moved behind the chair Hibari was sitting in and secretly pulled out one of his tonfa, pressing the cold metal to the back of the other boy's neck threateningly.

"Just do it."

Hibari tilted his neck upward, sending a fierce glare towards Gokudera, daring the other boy to try and kill him. Then, he spun his head back to the other people in the room and closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "Fine, I'll do you a favor for today. After all, I'm sure Jyuudaime would do the same if he were in my position." Gokudera stared at the back of Hibari's head for a second before hiding his tonfa again and returning to his previous spot by the window. The club members stared, mind at a blank from the strange way the two people were acting today. This situation was just absurd…! A very active Hibari? And a cool and composed Gokudera? They couldn't be… playing a joke on the entire school all of a sudden, right…?

Suddenly, Hibari stood up in his seat and slammed a palm down on the table, sending the representatives jumping from fright in their seats. "All right, everyone! Let's hurry up and get this damn meeting over with!"

The person who had first started speaking gulped once and then shuffled his papers a few times. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. And then, he spoke again. "Umm… so… the spring festival funds…"

"What about them?" Hibari stared intensely at the student, waiting for the boy to continue. The boy stifled a scream and started sweating profusely.

"Well… h-how w-will the f-funds be d-distributed this year…?"

"Oh… that's all?" Hibari smirked and sat back down in his seat. Then he turned his head towards Gokudera. "Heh, this isn't too hard. Let's see, fund distribution for the spring festival…" He glanced around the table for any notes because obviously a person who was practically head of the school would have notes prepared for this sort of important distribution. Now where were the notes…? He scanned the table once. Then twice. And then a third time. What the hell…? "Hey, where's…?" He turned to glance at Gokudera questionably, who merely ignored him with an air of casualness.

There were none?!

"What the fuck?!" Hibari leapt up from his seat, storming towards the silver haired boy with Hibird—who was staring fiendishly at the club representatives—on his shoulder. Hibari grabbed the collar of Gokudera's shirt and pulled their faces close together. "Is this a joke?! Do you run the school on a whim or something?! I don't see any notes or papers or anything at all!"

Gokudera, who had still been staring out the window, slowly shifted his eyes so that they gazed directly into the other boy's eyes. "Wao, I didn't know you were so attentive." The silver haired boy spoke with a flat, yet mocking tone. Hibari clenched his teeth together, grinding them in agitation. This guy was really pissing him off right now… Speaking to him in that way and using his own face to talk to him like that…! It was annoying! Annoying!!

"Then how the hell am I supposed to answer their questions in this meeting…?" Hibari growled, fighting to keep his voice and anger down to a minimum.

"I don't know," Gokudera glanced out the window emotionlessly again. "You think of something. You're Hibari Kyouya right now, aren't you?"

Hibari grumbled angrily at the impudent silver haired boy. "Why you….!" He shoved Gokudera away from him and then trotted stiffly back to the head of the table. After settling heavily down in his chair, he rubbed his temples with his left hand and then gestured towards the boy who had spoken up with his right. "Okay… first of all, what's our budget? Anyone in here know?"

The people in the room blinked a few times, still trying to register the fact that Hibari Kyouya was the one who was speaking so openly right now. And _talking_ to them. _Really talking_ to them. One of the girls spoke up shyly, shivering slightly in her seat. "Umm… I think that in the last meeting, Hibari-san said that this year's budget would be around 300,000 en for everyone to share…"

"I see…" Hibari frowned slightly, glancing around the room. "And how many—?"

"100,000." Gokudera cut in from his spot by the window. Hibari put his hands on the table and then edged his head in the silver haired boy's direction, putting a forced smile on his face. The people in the room leapt back in their seats with fear.

"Is there something you wanted to say, _**Gokudera-kun**_?"

"100,000 en." Gokudera replied smoothly, ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room and the obvious tone of sarcasm in Hibari's voice. "Not 300,000 en."

"Well, _**Gokudera-kun**_." The dark haired boy smirked slyly and continued in a nonchalant voice. "I _did_ promise 300,000 en last meeting. And I **am** Hibari Kyouya right now, you know? I should keep my promises, don't you think? _**Gokudera-kun**_?"

An angry vein seemed to grow larger upon Gokudera's forehead each time his 'current' name was spoken. He turned away and glared at the window sill. "Do what you like." He would find a way to limit the budget down to 100,000 en later anyway.

Hibari smiled triumphantly and returned to the meeting. "Carrying on… where was I? Oh, right. How many clubs are here?"

"Erm…" Another person spoke up, feeling a little more relaxed from being around this new Hibari. "There's 34 clubs, sir."

"Right… then, if we want to split the funds evenly between each club, every club should get about…" Hibari made a few motions on the table with his fingers, as if he were counting something. "… 8,823 en. Rounding down because if I gave every club 8,824 en, we'd be over budget by 16 en. How's that? Everyone agree? Is the meeting finished now?"

A few people blinked uncertainly. Others, in shock. They fumbled through their backpacks and pulled out their calculators, scratching their heads and punching quickly at the keys to check if the calculations had been correct. Gokudera glanced at Hibari from the corner of his eyes. He had always thought that a hot-headed person like him wouldn't possess any other skills than blowing up other people and fighting... But apparently, the silver haired boy had just proved him wrong. _Not bad…_ Gokudera thought while smirking slightly.

"Umm… yes, that sounds good, Hibari-san…" The boy with glasses who had spoken first smiled hesitantly. Hibari crossed his legs and set them up on the table, hands on the back of his head.

"Good, everyone's dismissed!"

A hand shot up from the back of the room and Hibari frowned irritably. "What is it? We're not done yet?"

"Umm… what about the situation in the basement of the school…?"

Hibari let his feet fall back to the ground and he sighed in exasperation. Jyuudaime could need him right at this moment! Dammit, why didn't the meeting end already?! "What about the basement of the school…?!" He glared agitatedly at the person who had spoken up. The boy trembled, hoping that he wouldn't be beat up after the meeting for annoying the head of the Discipline Committee.

"Er… umm…! T-there's… a leakage down in the b-basement… all the storage b-boxes down there… might get all moldy a-and… and—!"

"Then just plug it up!" Hibari shouted with evident anger. Why was such a stupid problem being announced in this meeting?! "It's just a damn crack in the wall! Just get some cloth and then plaster the wall over with concrete or something!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Another hand rose up in the air and Hibari's head swiveled to target the owner of that hand. "What is it this time?!" He growled, voice laced with exasperation. A pretty looking girl smiled sheepishly and twirled her hair around her index finger out of habit.

"Hibari-san, what about the new installment of computers for the school? Where should we put them?"

Hibari felt something in his head snap. "Where the hell else would you put them?! In the cafeteria?! OF COURSE IT GOES IN THE COMPUTER LABS AND IN THE CLASSROOMS THAT NEED COMPUTERS!" He slammed his hands on the table and then stormed out the room, mumbling incoherently to himself, causing the people in the hall to press themselves to the walls, giving the explosive Hibari of today more room to walk than usual. He growled lowly in his throat. This was a huge waste of his time. All those people had to do was just think carefully and then they would be able to solve their so-called 'problems'. It wasn't that hard, people!

Gokudera stood motionlessly in the room. Then a small smile crept across his face. Hibird chirped once, watching the silver haired boy closely. It seemed like… today would be more interesting than usual… As he peered out the window, he spotted two familiar students standing in the field of destruction he and Hibari had created earlier today. It never ceased to amaze him how coincidental that herbivore's timing was… He stepped away from the window and gave one glance over the shocked club representatives. "I'm sure that the rest can be resolved amongst yourselves." And then, he left the room, following the trail of frightened students left behind by Hibari's raging rampage.

A man, with hair gelled thickly up like an extension of his forehead, walked hastily after the storming Hibari, beads of sweat running down his neck. What had happened to Hibari today? He was… so active today… and he was _cursing_ a lot… and s_peaking_ a lot… It was as if he were a totally different person…! He chewed on the end of the grass between his lips and stared worriedly at the man marching around the school in front of him. Suddenly, he was joined by his side with a silver haired boy. "You are…!" Kusakabe gasped and pointed accusingly at the boy striding forward after Hibari. "That Gokudera who treated Hibari like trash…!"

Gokudera gave one steady look towards the delinquent and then walked past him, almost in a kingly manner, moving to catch the hasty Hibari ahead of them. Kusakabe's eyes widened slightly and spotted the little yellow bird on the silver haired boy's shoulder. "Hi… bari…?" He stopped in his tracks, grass hanging from the edge of his mouth, jaw slightly open. For some reason… it felt like… Hibari was in Gokudera's body today…

As Gokudera moved to Hibari's side, Hibari took one glance at the silver haired boy and then smirked wryly. "That's what you have to put up with at every meeting?" Gokudera said nothing but Hibari continued, "Heh, I guess I can kind of understand why you treat people the way you do now."

Gokudera shifted his eyes towards the other boy and a cruel smile crept across his lips. But as soon as it had come, the smile disappeared again and he muttered lowly, "There is some business with the hospital and the shrine that I need to take care of. You will follow me." And then, he sped up, moving in front of the dark haired boy, taking the lead. Hibari gaped at Gokudera's back, face turning red from anger. Although he could understand a little bit more about the origins of Hibari's sadistic nature, the cruel boy's attitude towards him still angered him. How dare that person tell him who to follow! He followed the Vongola's 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Not some head of delinquents like Hibari! He, too, sped up in his pace and walked side by side along Gokudera, matching stride by stride. They shared a look of ferocity, walking down the hall at a cheetah's pace.

As they sped towards the front doors of the school, the two boys marched right past Yamamoto and Tsuna. Hibari immediately stopped in his tracks, his feet creating two ruts in the ground, and swiveled around on his heels. "Jyuudaime!" The normally dangerous and stoic looking boy cried happily, racing back to join the other two. Gokudera paused and then turned, staring at the band of weaklings with narrowed eyes. As he thought, those herbivores never ceased to irritate him with their uncanny timing.

Tsuna smiled warmly and waved to Hibari and Gokudera. Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise slightly. "Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun!" He paused for a moment, remembering that the person before him was now Gokudera and not Hibari. "Ehh… we were looking for you guys." Hibari's eyes lit up, feeling light-hearted because Jyuudaime had been worried and had come to look for him! He heard Yamamoto continue meekly. "But… you seem busy…"

Hibari scowled at that and then jabbed a thumb in Gokudera's direction. "He wants me to go visit the hospital and the shrine for something. Like hell I'll listen to him." He turned to face Gokudera and then put his hands on his hips, as though he were reprimanding the other boy, and frowned deeply. "And how can you just leave school now? If we go now, won't you miss classes?"

Gokudera stared coolly back at himself, feeling slightly annoyed that his own body was asking him such stupid questions. The two watched each other tensely and then Gokudera turned, giving Hibari the view of his back. "Classes are not mandatory for me."

"What?!" Hibari shouted, fisting one hand up to shake it indignantly in Gokudera's direction. "What gives you the right to skip classes?!"

A quirk of a smile spread across Yamamoto and Tsuna's lips. Didn't he skip or come in late to his own classes as well…?

Gokudera tilted his head so that he only watched Hibari with one eye. "Me and you? No more talk." He pulled out one tonfa from behind him, as if he were telling the other boy that he had no other choice but to join him on his expedition to the shrine and hospital.

Hibari smirked and flicked out two handfuls of dynamite in response to the silent challenge. "We'll see about that…!" As Hibari lit up his dynamite, Gokudera lunged forward, feet rapidly hitting the ground, sending him rushing forward at a quick pace. Hibari tossed his dynamite, aiming it towards the silver haired boy rushing towards him. Gokudera swiftly diffused all the bombs with the slicing air current surrounding his tonfa and continued sprinting forwards. In less than a few seconds, he reached Hibari and sent a deliberate swipe to the bottom of Hibari's chin. Then he swiftly aimed another blow across the dark haired boy's ribs. Hibari barely dodged the two attacks by quickly leaping backwards, using his footwork to move his body out of harm's way.

"Ah! Wait, you two!" Yamamoto yelled anxiously at the two battling teens, his eyebrows furrowing together in worry for the both of them. Tsuna frowned, not liking at all that the two very dangerous people were fighting each other. Without another thought, Tsuna ran towards the battle, intending to break up the two competitors.

"Stop it, both of you!" Tsuna shouted and jumped between the boys, holding his hands out. Yamamoto gasped and ran after the brown haired boy.

"Watch out, Yamamoto!!"

Even after spotting the small boy who had jumped into the battle, Gokudera continued to rush forward, focusing only upon knocking Hibari out again. On the other hand, Hibari's eyes widened and then flickered down to the bombs he had strategically left on the ground during the battle. "Jyuudaime!" He shifted the weight in his feet and then lunged forward, grabbing Tsuna's small form in his arms and pushing the both of them out of Gokudera's fierce attack and the exploding dynamite. They landed hard on the ground, Hibari taking the brunt of the impact while hugging Tsuna tightly to himself. The dark haired boy grimaced and then coughed once. Then, he peered down at the brown haired boy lying on top of him, safe within his arms. "Jyuudaime, are you okay?"

Tsuna gazed at Hibari in confusion for a second and then sat up, blinking. He had tried to stop the fight but had instead been saved? A sheepish smile spread across his face. "Haha, I'm fine. Thanks."

Yamamoto rushed towards the two in concern. "Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Are you guys all right?!"

"Huh?" Hibari paused to think for a second. Ah… that was right. That baseball guy was in Tsuna's body right now… His eyes widened to an impossible degree as the thought seemed to sink in. "Wait, then the person I just rescued was…?"

Tsuna laughed and then pointed at himself. "I'm Yamamoto, remember?" His smile faded off a little as he stared at Hibari with an intense and deeply contemplative look. "Gokudera sure cares about Tsuna a lot, huh..."

As Tsuna's voice trailed off, the dark haired boy flushed in embarrassment and annoyance. "Of course, I do! What kind of right-hand man would not care for his boss, huh?! And what the hell did you think you were doing? Rushing into the middle of battle with Jyuudaime's body?! What if his body was wounded because of you? Ah?!"

A low voice suddenly pierced the two conversing boys. "Get off…"

Yamamoto glanced at the silver haired boy standing a couple of feet away and a few beads of sweat started dripping from his forehead. Gokudera was trembling on his feet, silver hair standing on end as though he were a deeply frightened cat, tonfa lifted up defensively. His eyes were hidden by the shadows cast by his bangs. "Hibari-san…?" He asked timidly, frightened by the way the boy was acting right now.

"You… get off of him…" Gokudera growled lowly again, almost sounding like a very serious Gokudera. He sent a sharp glare towards Hibari and Tsuna. Yamamoto blinked once and then gazed at the scene of two boys, wondering why it was bothering Hibari-san so much. Gokudera had only mistaken Yamamoto as him and had saved him…

And then…

He noticed that right now it looked like Tsuna was sitting on Hibari a little too comfortably… and near a place that wasn't so comfortable if given the right amount of pressure… but given the _right_ _right_ amount of pressure, would feel really _really_ comfortable if not good...

_That… is a very _**weird**_ position…_

Yamamoto blushed a bright red at all the sudden implications and misunderstandings flying into his head and the boy flailed his arms around in embarrassment. "WAAHH! Ya-Ya-Yamamoto!! Y-you should get off of Go-Go-Gokudera-ku- kun!!" The tall boy turned away, clamping his hands over his hot cheeks, trying not to think about how strange it looked like to see himself sitting on Hibari when he wasn't even in his own body. No wonder Hibari-san was acting like that! That scene….! It was…! Too provocative…!! Yamamoto's face changed to a whole other degree of red and he felt his head start to steam. "UWAAAHHH!!" He paced around in circles, clutching his face, unable to stop his exploding anxiety.

"Mm?" Tsuna watched in fascination as the image of himself flailed around and steamed from the ears, looking severely embarrassed. Tsuna let out a carefree laugh and then jumped up from the body of Hibari, completely oblivious to the even more 'fascinating' position he had been in before.

"Yeah, don't touch me, you bastard…!" Hibari snarled at Tsuna and started getting up.

But no sooner had Tsuna moved off of Hibari's body had Gokudera leapt forward, like a rabid leopard homing in on his prey. He sent a ferocious blow to the black haired boy's face, immediately rendering the boy unconscious.

"Ah." Tsuna stared at the boy who had just been knocked back into the ground. It had been less than a second from when he had tried to stand up, too… The brown haired boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, watching the unconscious Hibari with a tonfa imprint across his face. "Eh… sorry about that, Gokudera…"

The silver haired boy, who was hunched over and still trembling slightly from seeing the image of Tsuna on top of his body, lifted his head up to give the brown haired boy a livid glare. "Can I kill you?" After being addressed by Gokudera, Tsuna backed away nervously, hands held up in defense.

"Ah, wait a second, Hibari…! What did I do?"

Gokudera continued to glower at Tsuna. The sounds of Yamamoto wailing in embarrassment and his rapid pacing around the school grounds punctuated the background. Gokudera shifted his eyes towards the red faced Yamamoto and then quickly glanced back at the uneasy looking Tsuna. Without any warning, he sent one blow towards the short boy and his eyes narrowed as the boy quickly dodged the tonfa. If the herbivore had been in that body right now, he was sure that that hit would have connected…

Gokudera and Tsuna faced off, watching each other's moves closely.

A bead of sweat ran down Tsuna's cheek. What had he done…?

After Gokudera observed the other boy closely, he slowly started lowering his tonfa and then tucked them behind his back again. He was wasting too much time. After sending one last look of indignation towards the small, brown haired Tsuna, he roughly grabbed the unconscious Hibari by his collar and started dragging him off to the school gates, making sure that the boy's head hit a few rocks occasionally along the way.

Tsuna watched silently as the two boys disappeared around the corner of the gates. He scratched his cheek hesitantly. "I guess… Gokudera won't be in class today, huh…" The anxious wails from Yamamoto caught the attention of his ears and he spun his head around to observe his flustered self. The short boy laughed heartily and then moved to Yamamoto's side, wondering what had made him so red. "Tsuna, calm down…! Are you all right?"

Yamamoto stopped abruptly, eyes round with fright. "Yamamoto…!" The taller boy cried solemnly. "I think… I think Hibari-san is going to kill me after we switch back…"

"Hahaha!" Tsuna laughed, patting the black haired boy's arm comfortingly. "Why would Hibari kill you? You didn't do anything to him!"

Tears ran down Yamamoto's face and the tall boy smiled sadly, deciding to give up on explaining to the other boy what was bothering him. How could the baseball player be so optimistic and oblivious to such attention-grabbing things…? "Yamamoto…" Was all he could say as they trudged on into the school with Tsuna patting his back reassuringly.

* * *

**To be continued...**

Okay, I admit that was a little strange for me to write (fun though!) So how was it? I hope poor Gokudera is okay...

Ah, he'll be fine...! Don't worry, he can take a beating from Hibari! :D

Oh, and good news. I finally finished Chapter 5! Yaay. So, I just have to go re-edit that and fix it up to the best of my ability and get Chapter 4 up soon (I don't have a beta so... I shall go re-read the chapters...).

Speaking of Chapter 4, this is a small preview again:

_The two people that had a sex change. How will they manage with their new lives and bodies...?_

Good luck to you both, Chrome Dokuro and Sasagawa Ryohei!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Heh, all right. First off, thank you very much to everyone who is reading ID Crisis. And secondly, beware of OC's (this is the last chapter of OC's). This time they're not like the past OC's who were pretty ambiguous. I created them so that... well... so that I could make Ryohei have a life, basically. I just reasoned, he has to have a school life. Heck, around the introduction of Naito Longchamp into the manga, Ryohei participated in a graduation ceremony and even made a speech as Valedictorian even though he hadn't even finished his third-year of school! So... obviously, he does something other than boxing... (and I guess he's actually pretty smart to become Valedictorian for a class above him... it's just that he's completely stupid for boxing!) So... I'm writing about Ryohei's classroom as I think it would be like. :D

Okay, I'm done. You can go on with the story now.

* * *

The morning sun was beating down upon the students who were pouring in through the gates of school, already prepared to finish off today's classes and quickly head off to do what each individual wished to do. The team of baseball players had all finished with their practice and was now returning from their locker room, bantering loudly together and smiling broadly. A few girl students watched the team closely, pouting when they didn't spot the tallest boy of their group among them.

A boy with shortly cropped silver hair and a bandage over his nose peeked around the corner of school, staring unblinkingly at the students, lips parted open, as though he were in a daze or forever dreaming. He held a staff in his hands protectively, glancing from left to right, wondering where he should go. He had accidentally lost sight of Yamamoto and Tsuna when they arrived at the school. Then, he had ventured into the school building, investigating around for the two boys. But, he couldn't find anyone. Ryohei sighed to himself, eyebrows raised in worry. It was already strange enough being in a man's body… after all… there was an extra 'something' between his legs now… This was definitely something he wished he never had to go through again. But… for now, there was nothing he could do about it. So, he might as well… play the part. Ryohei stepped out from behind his shield of concrete and followed after a group of girls, glancing at the walls of the school uncertainly. Where was he supposed to go…?

"Onii-chan…!" The silver haired boy jumped slightly at the girl's voice. He… he had a sister…? Ryohei turned around slowly, gazing at the girl with orange hair nervously, with sweat starting to perspire on his brow. The girl blinked at him a couple of times. "Onii-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you went to school early today. You're not in class yet?"

"…" Ryohei merely stared at the girl uncertainly, wondering how he should answer. He clutched the staff tighter to his chest and glanced from left to right anxiously. _Mukuro-sama…_He hadn't been able to get in contact with the blue haired illusionist ever since he had switched bodies… maybe she couldn't get in touch with Mukuro-sama because of the sudden body switching? Had the switching upset the balance between her mind and body, resulting in the loss of contact with Mukuro-sama...? Ryohei's eyes fell to the floor, watching his sneakers worriedly. _Mukuro-sama…what should I do…?_

"Onii-chan…?" The girl blinked again, stepping closer. "Onii-chan, are you all right? Why aren't you saying anything?" She noticed the staff in his hands and tilted her head to the side. "What is this…?" She reached out a hand to touch it. Ryohei stared at his supposed 'sister' for a few seconds again before pulling back and turning tail, deciding to jog away quickly. He heard the orange haired girl gasp and yell out in concern, "Onii-chan?!"

_I'm sorry…! I don't know who you are…!_ Ryohei thought sadly, running off down the halls, looking for any sign of the boss or anyone else he knew. Eventually, the silver haired boy became even more lost than before and he scurried down the halls cautiously, listening for any familiar voices. At every classroom he passed by, people seemed to give him strange looks. Was there something on his face…? He stared at them awkwardly and continued to trek down the halls in silence. As he passed by rooms upon rooms, he started to realize that the numbers of students in the hall were growing fewer and fewer by the second. Was… class starting soon…? He stopped in his tracks, staring down the long hallway of doors with round eyes. Which one… was he supposed to be in?

Suddenly, the voice of that orange haired girl from earlier chimed from one of the doors to his right. "Tsuna-kun… do you know what my brother might be doing…? He was acting strangely this morning…" She sounded worried. And it was his fault. He closed his eyes solemnly, holding the staff against his chest. It wasn't that he purposely wanted to ignore that girl… but… wouldn't it hurt more if her brother said something like, "Who are you?" or "Your name is…?"

Another voice joined in. A very _very_ familiar voice. Ryohei's eyes fluttered open as the voice of Tsuna echoed from inside the room. "Oh, Sasagawa? Ehh… he's… heh... what can I say… Tsu—Yamamoto…?"

A voice that filled him with hope…!

Ryohei timidly peered into the classroom, carefully hiding himself behind the door. He watched as Yamamoto glanced shyly down at the desk before facing the orange haired girl and the brown haired boy. Boss was inside that guy right now, wasn't he…

"Uhh… how do I explain this…? Onii-san is… onii-san is… sort of going through a period of… erm…"

"A period of meditation!" Tsuna cut in cheerily, grinning from cheek to cheek. Yamamoto exchanged an anxious look with the brown haired boy and then smiled a forceful smile.

"Er… yeah… a period of meditation…"

Kyouko glanced at the two boys and blinked a few times. "Tsuna-kun? Yamamoto-kun?" Something felt… strangely off… but she couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"Anyway…!" Tsuna nodded optimistically, trying to reassure the orange haired girl. "Right now, your brother is just trying to meditate. He has to try not to talk or train too much. It's a new kind of training…!" Yamamoto nodded along as Tsuna spoke, sweat running down the back of his neck. "After he's rested his muscles, he'll be even stronger than before!"

Kyouko watched Tsuna for a moment and then smiled happily. "Mm, I think I heard him say something like that before…"

Ryohei watched the trio wordlessly. They had cleared up the reason behind his sudden personality change… but… he still had no idea which class to go to… "Ah!" He realized that the boss was sitting in a position that faced the doorway. If he caught the tall boy's attention, he would definitely be able to get some help…! The silver haired boy stuck his head out from behind the door, careful not to let anyone other than the boss notice him. Then, he waved a hand slowly, hoping the tiny motion would catch the boy's attention. "Boss… Boss…" He whispered, concentrating his eyes upon the black haired boy. Suddenly, Yamamoto's eyes met his and for a second, time seemed to freeze. Had he noticed him…?

Yamamoto stared at the doorway, spotting Ryohei's head sticking slightly into the room. Only a second later, Yamamoto's eyes bulged and grew round with dread.

Ryohei felt his heart swell with hope. It seemed like Boss had noticed him…! He watched as the black haired boy turned to Tsuna and Kyouko in order to excuse himself. Then he stood up and started heading his way. Boss was coming to help…! Thank goodness… He ducked behind the door again, waiting for Yamamoto to come. When the black haired boy slipped out from the classroom—shoulders hunched over and sighing like an old man—Ryohei stood forward, holding the staff with both hands and immediately mumbled in a voice softer than usual, "Boss, which class do I go to…?"

Yamamoto squinted at the silver haired boy standing in front of him, refusing to believe that this was Kyouko-chan's brother. This guy with the short silver hair and the bandage on the bridge of his nose, who was now slightly shorter than him, lips parted slightly open and staring back at him with round eyes that seemed to gaze into the far distance. This… was Sasagawa Ryohei?

"Haah…" The black haired teen sighed heavily, eyelids drooping from the constant concern and worry that had been plaguing him since this morning. Then, he gave Ryohei a small smile. Well, it was Chrome's first time attending school at Namimori Junior High. And, she _was_ in onii-san's body… "Um…" He glanced down the hall, searching for any students in their 3rd year. "I think… your classroom is over here, Chrome…" The tall boy pointed down the hall and started leading Ryohei through the hallway.

"Oi, Yamamoto! What are you—?" Tsuna peered out from the classroom, accompanied by Kyouko. Yamamoto jumped at the sudden interruption. He turned slowly, body twitching slightly from anxiety. _Bad timing, Yamamoto… Bad timing…!!_

"Oh?" Tsuna blinked and then a bead of sweat ran down his cheek. He smiled nervously. "Sasagawa…"

"Onii-chan!" Kyouko jumped out from the classroom, eyes slightly watery. "Why aren't you in class? Just because you're training doesn't mean you can skip class, you know?"

"Eh… Kyouko-chan… I was about to take onii-san to his classroom…" Yamamoto chuckled awkwardly. "Right, onii-san?" Ryohei glanced from the orange haired girl to the black haired boy. Then, he nodded once to show his agreement. "Er… right, well… I'll just take him there now…" The taller boy grabbed Ryohei by the shoulders and started pushing him down the hall.

"But, Yamamoto-kun…" Kyouko started to say, eyebrows raised together in worry. Yamamoto glanced backwards, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Kyouko-chan. Onii-san will be fine. I'll get him to his classroom before class starts and I won't let him go wandering through the halls again." And then, he turned to face forward again, gently pushing the silver haired boy to the other side of the hallway. Kyouko watched the walking form of Yamamoto for a few seconds, suddenly feeling extremely confused.

"Tsuna-kun…?" She blinked once, staring at Yamamoto's back.

"Mm?" The brown haired boy sent a brilliant smile towards the girl.

She turned towards Tsuna and studied his face for a moment. Then, she shook her head, smiling to herself. "Mm-mm. It's nothing… we should go back to class right, Tsuna-kun?" As Tsuna responded with a quick, 'Ou!' and headed back into the classroom, Kyouko glanced back down the hall where Yamamoto had just been. Why did she feel like that person was more like Tsuna than Tsuna himself…? How odd…

* * *

The hall was nearly empty now, save for the students who were racing to their classes to be on time. Yamamoto poked his head into another classroom and knitted his eyebrows together when he could not find a room with any empty desks. He sighed and turned to Ryohei, shaking his head. "It's not this room either. I guess the only one left are those two rooms." He pointed to the two rooms opposite of each other at the very end of the hall. "You try that one. And I'll try the other."

Ryohei nodded once in understanding and then snuck a peak into the classroom, scanning the room with his eyes.

"AH! Sasagawa-kun!" Someone from the class shouted, causing Ryohei to nearly jump out of his skin. "Why are you so late?!" Ryohei inched backwards from the doorway, wondering if he could just skip class for today…

Yamamoto spun on his heels as he heard the loud voice. Sweat rolled down his head and he chuckled uncertainly. Were… onii-san's friends in class really passionate and loud as well…? Or… did that guy even have any good friends that he hung out with…? It seemed like the silver haired teen was always so focused and passionate about boxing that he didn't have time for anything else… although he did occasionally come to visit his house… But, if he remembered correctly, onii-san had once told him that some people had used Kyouko-chan to draw him out and then beat him up. Could it be… that there were many people who didn't really like the passionate older brother…? Because of his eccentric personality? Yamamoto shook his head and smiled nervously. Of course not…! Onii-san seemed like a great guy. Who wouldn't like him? He was just… sort of too 'bright' sometimes…

"Hey! Hey! Sasagawa, it's so boring without you in class!" A male student leapt up from his seat and grabbed the silver haired boy's arm, pulling him into class. Ryohei glanced around at all the strangers in the room who were supposed to be his classmates. Then, he glanced back to the doorway, sending a sad stare towards Yamamoto. The tall, black haired boy felt the sweat grow on his head. That look Ryohei was giving him… it was as if he were saying, 'save me… boss…!' He closed his eyes, hurriedly shutting out the image, and then clapped his hands together, bowing slightly. _I'm sorry, Chrome…! I have class, too…!_ And then he hurriedly sped off down the hall. It was probably better like this anyway. Much better than having her wander around the school and draw too much attention to herself…

Ryohei stared at the doorway with a crestfallen look. Then, he felt someone slap his back heavily. "Hahaha, Sasagawa-kun! Why are you so quiet today, huh? Say something funny, like you always do! Something like, 'I'll read these pages to the extreme!' or something." The classroom erupted into giggles and laughter. The silver haired boy merely stared at them, a far-off look in his eyes. He glanced around the room and spotted an empty desk nearby. Ignoring the students, he simply went to take a seat in the empty chair and stared at the front of the classroom. Class should be starting soon, right? The teacher would be here at any moment…

"Oi, Sasagawa. Why aren't you saying anything today?" One of the students chortled and smirked at him. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what we'll do if you don't do what we ask…?"

Ryohei merely blinked at them, causing a few of the male students to scowl.

"Hey, you trying to ignore us, Sasagawa?"

The silver haired boy shook his head once and then stared at them again. "No, I'm listening."

"What the?!" The guy, who seemed to be the leader of the group of students who were teasing him, growled angrily. "You giving us some attitude or something?!"

Ryohei watched the heated boys silently. Why were they so angry at him…? Did he do something bad? Suddenly, one of the girls stood up, nearly knocking a chair backwards.

"Stop it, Mitsuki! Sasagawa-kun hasn't done anything wrong at all!" A group of girls stood up along with the one girl.

"That's right! That's right!" They shouted in unison, frowning disapprovingly at the boys. Sparks seemed to fly around the class and Ryohei sat in the middle of the dividing line, glancing from the side of girls to the side of boys. There were a few people sitting in the middle, like him, flipping through their textbooks as if this scenario occurred everyday.

"Of course, he's done something bad!" One of the boys pointed accusingly at Ryohei. "He's disrespecting Mitsuki!"

"Ha!" The girl who had first stood up scoffed. "The bastard just picks on Sasagawa-kun because he's more unique than anyone else in this room! Can't you idiots just leave him to do what he wants?"

Mitsuki stared at the girl with narrowed eyes and smiled slyly. "Ohh, what's this? Miss Kaoru is defending Sasagawa so fervently. You'd think she _liked_ him or something…"

The girl named Kaoru flushed a bright pink and clenched her hands into fists. "T-that's not true! And besides, what about you? Confessing to me when you know that you'd definitely be rejected! You're the biggest idiot in history!"

Mitsuki blushed dark red and clenched his teeth angrily. "H-how dare you say that in public!" Then he stomped his foot on the ground angrily. "Dammit! What the hell do you see in that stupid boxing guy anyway?!"

Ryohei stared blankly at all the sudden confessions jumping up around him. This guy she had switched with sure had a hectic life… But, from the way he usually acted, it was as if he were completely oblivious to everything around him… And maybe he really was…

_Sasagawa Ryohei. What a strange guy…_

A boy sitting nearby him leaned over and whispered hastily.

"Oi, Sasagawa-kun… so, did you tell Kyouko-chan about what I told you to say…?" Ryohei blinked a few times, watching the boy blush bashfully. "Don't look at me like that. You know that I like your sister… I mean, she's like the idol of this school! And she's so cute…! So, did you tell her?"

"Umm…" A bead of sweat ran down the silver haired boy's head. What should he say…?

The door of the classroom suddenly slammed open and the teacher trotted in, holding a few books and papers in his hands. "Everyone, be seated. Class is starting." The man drawled and then positioned himself behind the front desk that separated him from the rest of the students. After the students had all settled down in their respective seats—faces looking completely innocent, as if the huge fight earlier had never happened—the teacher flipped open the first book of the tiny pillar of books on the desk. "Right then, take out your math textbook… page 245."

As the students shuffled around in their bags, looking for their books, the teacher turned to write a few problems on the board. Mitsuki took this chance to glare at Ryohei and then flick a piece of eraser bit at his head. The silver haired boy felt something hit the back of his head and he glanced backwards in confusion. Was there someone looking for him…? After turning in his seat, the silver haired boy spotted Mitsuki sticking his tongue out at him. Oh, was that all? The silver haired teen turned back to face the board, staring idly at it. A few girls giggled and pointed at Ryohei, whispering things to each other. Then, something was tossed onto his desk. Ryohei stared at the object on his table questionably. What was this? Candy? He looked up and glanced around the room. Then, he noticed Kaoru holding a bag of candy, blushing softly. Ryohei blinked once and then nodded his head, picking up the piece of candy appreciatively. After unwrapping it, the silver haired boy placed the candy in his mouth and then rolled the sweet ball of candy around the inside of his cheeks with his tongue. A small smile spread across his face as the sweet taste enveloped his entire mouth. It was strawberry flavored… Ken's favorite gum flavor. He saw Kaoru's face turn an even deeper shade of red and he nodded in thanks again before returning to read the problems on the blackboard.

"Now, who can tell me the answer to—" The teacher cut himself off abruptly, turning an ear to the students. Then, he rubbed his chin, frowning slightly. "Hmm… that's odd. Let's try that again… now, who can tell me the answer to—" The man cut himself off again, listening intently to the class. Then, he turned to scan the classroom over with his eyes narrowed together with concern. "Where's Sasagawa-kun today? He usually cuts in even before I get to cut myself off…"

The students pointed at Ryohei sitting in the middle of the classroom. The silver haired boy gazed at the fingers pointed at him and then turned his face towards the teacher. Ah, right. The teacher was calling for him…! He raised his hand in the air in response. A few girls giggled softly.

"What's wrong, Sasagawa-kun?" The teacher asked, squinting at the silver haired boy. "You don't know the answer today? And where's your textbook?"

"…" Ryohei didn't answer and glanced around his desk silently. Where _were_ his textbooks… and his school bag…? Maybe… it was in the park…? He felt sweat start to perspire on his brow again. What was he going to do without his books…?

* * *

"Ah!"

Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to face the orange haired girl who had suddenly cried. They watched her uncertainly for a moment before Yamamoto asked softly. "Is something wrong, Kyouko-chan…?"

She smiled nervously at them and lifted up a black school bag. "I forgot to give onii-chan his school bag… He forgot it at home this morning…"

Yamamoto's mouth fell open. What would happen to Chrome in class then?! Tsuna stared at the bag and mirrored Kyouko's shaky smile.

"I guess… you should give it to him at lunch break…?"

* * *

The sun was already nearing the peak of the sky, shining all over the trees, the concrete buildings, the dirt paths and pavement, and across a certain someone's back.

"One-hundred… ninety… eight!" A dark haired girl, wearing a short white sleeveless top and a moss green colored skirt, panted out after finishing another push-up. Sweat dripped from her chin and arms and she took in a breath before bending her shaking arms again. "One-hundred… ninety… nine!" She let out the breath she was holding and panted heavily. This girl's body… really couldn't do many push-ups, huh? "One more! One more!!" She shouted out, encouraging herself, and dipped down again, arms shaking violently. "Two….HUNDRED!"

Chrome grinned in triumph and stretched her arms out happily. "Yes! I reached two hundre—AACHOO!" She sneezed in a loud and graceless voice and then rubbed her nose thoughtfully. "Hm? Was someone talking about me?" The girl shrugged and then grabbed the jacket lying a few inches away from her training spot. After wiping away her sweat with the jacket and draping it around her shoulders like a towel, she glanced around at the scenery, sighing cheerily. Ahh… it sure was nice to have the opportunity to train for an entire day, even if he was in a girl's body… And in such a nice place, too. She was so glad she had stumbled upon it. There were large trees all around and a steep hill of steps that she could run up and down. A large shrine full of intricately carved designs loomed over her, making her feel like some great emperor or some world boxing champion! It was a good thing she had wandered around and found it. There weren't too many people around here either. Just the occasional priest who appeared with a broom to sweep up the leaves on the ground. Maybe she could come here this weekend to train… in her true body, that is… "Anyway, let's not think about it!" She pumped her fists into the air passionately. "Ou! Training to the extreme!" Chrome grabbed the jacket resting on her shoulders with both hands and then started jumping in place, planning to work on some footwork after the nice workout. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted her and she paused in her training to jog towards the stairs.

"It's almost lunch, you bastard! Why did we waste so much time at the hospital?! Jyuudaime could be starving right now!" Chrome squinted her eyes together, watching the top of the stairs while jogging in place. That really angry and irritated voice was Hibari's…! "Or what if Jyuudaime is worried and looking for me?! I have to go back to school and show him that I'm okay!"

"Wao, I didn't know people actually cared for you." Gokudera's voice—that sounded as though it had been soaked in a bath of sarcasm and malice—floated up from the stairs.

"Why you—!"

Chrome watched as the top of the silver haired boy first came into view. Then, the top of the black haired boy came. "Ah! It's Hibari and octopus-head!"

The two paused at the top of the stairs, staring at the girl without her usual jacket on. Then, remembering that right now Sasagawa Ryohei was the one in her body, Gokudera continued to walk forward, heading towards the large shrine. Hibari growled in anger, frowning deeply after hearing the comment about his previous hair.

"Hey! I'm not an octopus-head anymore!" The frown on his face faded away, replaced with a large smirk. He crossed his arms over his chest in a condescending way. "But look at you. You've gone from a turf-headed guy to some pineapple-haired girl!"

Chrome balled her fists together and yelled heatedly, "Hey! This hairstyle isn't that bad! Not like your weird tentacle looking hair! At least, mine is a pineapple! It's edible!!"

"Octopus are edible, too! You idiot!"

Suddenly, Gokudera's voice drawled from the middle of the shrine yard, cutting through the pair's useless argument. The silver haired boy didn't even glance backward to address the other two as he spoke. "You do understand that just a while ago, you admitted that you were an octopus-head?"

As the pair gave it a thought for a few seconds, Hibari's face turned red with embarrassment and shook his fist at Gokudera furiously. But the silver haired boy ignored the gesture and didn't stop in his relaxed pace towards the shrine. Chrome chuckled loudly, earning a glare from the black haired teen. "Don't you dare laugh at me, you girl!"

Chrome abruptly stopped laughing and frowned at Hibari. "Hey, what's wrong with being a girl? Girls are awesome! And extreme! I bet I can beat you up any day and in any body!"

"Oh yeah?" Hibari sneered, pulling out handfuls of dynamite. "You just try, you transsexual!"

Chrome fisted her hands together and concentrated her eyes upon Hibari, watching the boy coolly. Hibari had lit up his dynamite and stared back, just as coldly. And then, once again, Gokudera's voice pushed its way into their battle, interrupting them briefly with an almost gentle and coaxing voice, as if he were speaking to little children, "Little herbivore. This way. This way."

Hibari stood up straight, forgetting about the grudge between him and the girl standing before him, feeling completely offended by the silver haired boy's words. "HEY!" He tossed his dynamite towards Gokudera furiously, vision nearly blinded by rage. Gokudera merely put out the fuses with a quick flick of his tonfa and continued moving on as though nothing had happened. Hibari's rage increased to an incredible rate. "DID YOU JUST TALK TO ME AS IF I WERE A FOOL OR SOMETHING?!"

Chrome crossed her arms across her chest and mumbled irritably. "You are a fool…"

Hibari pointed a finger at her, irritation coursing through his veins. "Shut up! We don't need your input!"

Chrome stared at Hibari in confusion. "We? Are you two a pair or something?"

"NO!" The black haired boy rolled his shoulders impatiently and then sent a threatening glare to Chrome—which didn't affect her in any way—and then grunted, "Whatever. This is a waste of my time. That bastard Hibari has been separating me from Jyuudaime for too long. This is the last stop we're making before going back to school so…"

"Oh." Chrome nodded in understanding. "I see. You want to make it quick." She watched as Hibari scratched the back of his head aggressively, causing the hair on the back of his head to stick out messily, and proceeded to follow after Gokudera with a heavy reluctance. After a few moments, she suddenly remembered something and jogged to catch up with the black haired boy. "Oh yeah, did you see me at school when you went earlier?"

"Hn?" Hibari frowned, keeping his eyes trained upon the back of Gokudera's head, as though staring for long enough could burn holes into the silver haired boy's head and eventually kill him. "I dunno. I didn't see you anywhere…"

"Oh…" Chrome scratched the side of her cheek. Maybe she should go to school and check to see how everything was doing… After all… someone else would be fighting his match today… "Hmm…" She crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Or perhaps… she could go to the match and offer to switch with himself…! And then, she would be able to fight the match and not have someone else fight it! Yeah, that was a great idea! She waved her hand at Hibari and grinned brightly. "See ya!"

Hibari blinked and watched as the girl waved at him and started racing towards the stairs. "Hey! Where are you going?!" He shouted, staring at the girl with annoyance and slight concern.

"To school!" Chrome yelled back quickly, starting to sprint down the shrine steps.

"WHAT?!" Hibari's expression changed immediately. He clenched his fists, scowling from the unfairness of it all, and then turned around to trudge after Gokudera. After all… his head was still pounding from the blow Gokudera had given him and his body was still aching from the beatings Gokudera had given him… there was only a shrine visit left. Why make another large bruise when he would be free from all of this in only a few minutes? He sighed and whimpered sadly at the skies. "Jyuudaime… please don't starve… wait for meee…!"

* * *

As Chrome reached the bottom of the shrine steps, she stopped to wipe away the sweat perspiring on her face and arms. The girl lifted a hand up to shade her eyes and took a moment to grin at the hot sun beating down upon her face. Ah… it sure was a nice day. Especially after a morning's workout! She started jogging down the street again and coincidentally passed by a convenient store. The automatic door opened as she ran past, blasting her entire body with an enticing blow of cool air. Chrome paused to glance over her shoulder at the store. Maybe a cold drink would feel nice before going to school… She ran backwards and then stepped into the convenient store, sighing as the cool air enveloped her hot and sweaty skin.

The convenient store was mostly empty, apart from the young man standing at the counter, who was blinking in surprise at the girl who had just come in to stand under the air conditioner. She could hear two other voices, male voices, chatting with each other about which gum was better. Ignoring the customers bantering in the next aisle, Chrome made her way to the cooler where all the cold drinks were stored.

"Hmm…" She squinted at the transparent doors of the cooler, searching for her favorite drink. Then, with a short 'aha!', the dark haired girl pulled open one of the doors and clasped her hand around a large sports drink. She smiled happily to herself and made her way to the counter, noticing that the two males who had been in the next aisle had now moved to the cashier to pay for their goods. Both of them were wearing moss green uniforms that looked _really_ similar to her own; and one boy had a scar across his nose with wild blond hair and hair clips on one side of his head, pinning down part of his bangs, while the other boy wore a white beanie and glasses on the bridge of his nose. A strange barcode was tattooed over his cheek.

Somehow… those two looked familiar…

Where had she seen them again…?

The two boys shifted their eyes to her and seemed to pause, as though time had stopped for a few seconds.

Oh! That was right! These two were with Chrome during the battles for those Vongola rings! Then… these people were the girl's comrades, right?

She grinned brightly towards them, causing the two boys to make a double-take and stare weirdly back. "Hey, guys! What are you doing here? Buying food or something?"

The pair shared a look together and then the boy with the white hat turned away, wordlessly paying the man at the counter. The other boy with blonde hair sneered at Chrome. "Naa," The boy had his hands stuffed in his pockets and his shoulders were slouched as though he were some sort of delinquent. He leaned forward, his tongue lolling out slightly, and he eyed the girl's face, "What the hell happened to you? And why are you talking to us like we're good friends or something, fool! If it doesn't have anything to do with Mukuro-san, then there's no need for you to speak to us."

The blue haired girl blinked for a second, feeling slightly confused. Why were her comrades talking to her like this? Were they not friends? And who was this Mukuro-san? The name sounded pretty familiar… and her head had pulsed for a moment when the name, Mukuro, had been mentioned… She scratched her head and then smiled sheepishly, deciding to brush off the unanswerable thoughts and ignore that strange sensation pulsating in her mind. "Oh, okay. My bad." Chrome watched as the blonde haired boy grumbled a few words to the boy with glasses and then she shrugged her shoulders, stepping in line behind the two. "So, where are you guys going after this?"

The blonde haired boy's shoulders and back stiffened visibly and as he turned around, his body almost sounded as though it were creaking like a wooden board on the breaking point. "Did you even hear a word I just said, you moron?!"

"Ken. Stop it. There's no use in yelling at her." The boy with the barcode tattoo on his left cheek spoke as he closely watched the man at the counter scan the boxes of gum. Ken frowned but his shoulders relaxed greatly after being told off by the dark haired boy. He examined Chrome lazily for another moment and then noticed the large sports drink in her left hand.

"What's that, pyon? You're getting that?"

"Huh?" Chrome grunted stupidly, eyes glued to the boy with glasses who had made the boy named Ken calm down with only a few words. That guy… she wanted him on the boxing team! Then, after registering the fact that someone had asked her if she was getting anything, she glanced down at her hand and then grinned. "Oh! Yeah, it's my favorite sports drink. I just worked up a good sweat this morning so I wanted to get this."

Ken stared at Chrome long and hard.

Then he nudged the other boy in the arm and muttered hastily, a hand lifted up to his mouth, "Kaki-pii… What do you think happened to her…? She's **weird** today…"

The boy—with the strange name, Kaki-pii—took a glance at Chrome and then lifted a finger to push up his glasses from the edge of his nose. After a moment of silence, with no word from Kaki-pii, Ken shoved his hands down in his pockets again and scowled at the girl standing dumbly in place. "Well?"

Chrome blinked once, not understanding the meaning behind the one-word question that had just been thrown at her. "Huh?"

Ken growled and eyed the large sports drink in her hand. He thrust his chin in the drink's general direction and yelled irritably, "That drink. Hand it over."

"Eh…?" Chrome glanced down at her sports drink quickly and then passed it to Ken. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why? You fool!" Ken snatched the drink away angrily and then shoved it towards 'Kaki-pii', who in turn pushed the drink across the counter to the employee. Ken mumbled in agitation, "How do you think you're going to pay for it? You don't have any money on you, right?!"

Chrome gave it a thought for a moment and then bopped her fist onto her open palm. "Oh! That's right! I don't have any money right now…!"

"Isn't that obvious? Stupid woman…" The blonde haired boy grumbled. After a short _ching!_ and a nervous 'thank you…' from the man behind the counter, 'Kaki-pii' passed the sports drink to Chrome and then proceeded to the exit of the store, only muttering a low, "Let's go, Ken."

Chrome stared at the drink in her hands and then grinned happily. "Thanks guys! I'll definitely treat the both of you to something the next time I see you!"

The two boys glanced over their shoulder at the blue haired girl again when they heard her exclamation. But when they looked back at her, they did not expect to see an extremely strange scene.

She was holding the large sports drink with one hand and she had thrown her head backward, chugging at the bottle like a vacuum. Her other hand was planted securely on her waist and her feet were spread apart like a man. A few beads of sweat ran down their cheeks as they quietly observed the girl sigh loudly in satisfaction after finishing half of the bottle and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. Then, she pumped both fists in the air, along with the bottle in her hand, nearly blinding them with an almost shining aura.

"OU! Time for some EXTREME RUNNING!!" And in merely a second and a cloud of dust, her sprinting form disappeared around the corner of a small building a few blocks away.

"Kaki-pii…" Ken spoke in a shaky voice, "There's something seriously wrong with her today…"

"…" The boy with a hat—whose name was actually Kakimoto Chikusa but was now known to Ryohei as 'Kaki-pii'—stared at the corner of the building for a second and then turned, heading in the opposite direction. He hurriedly fixed his glasses and then muttered a single word.

"Troublesome."

* * *

**To be continued...**

Yes, I'm very sorry...

No Mukuro...

But he'll come in later chapters, so you can look forward to that!

In Chapter 5, Reborn finally makes his appearance! Chaos, kissing, and fluff! Yep, you'll find that all in the next chapter.

Yeah, kissing. Ahem.

Oh, and damsel in distress saving...

And... oh yeah, lot's of blushing. Maybe too much blushing...

What does kissing have to do with Reborn's appearance in any way? Well, you shall see in the next chapter...

But, I wonder if you all mind if I put in a kissing scene...? o.o? Well, it's not really a lips-on-lips kissing. More of a lips-on-neck sort of kissing. :D If you don't want it, I can still take it out now. Please tell me if you don't want it. I don't want people to feel uncomfortable with it while they're reading.

Actually, Chapter 5 is a pretty messed up chapter. But I didn't call this story crack for nothing! So things don't necessarily have to make sense or be completely in character...

Anyway... thank you for reading!

* * *

"Oya?" A small smile drew across a certain blue haired boy's lips. "She's not responding...?" Mukuro leaned comfortably against a tree, wearing a loose white shirt and dark pants. He stared at the beautiful scenery around him affectionately. There was a great mountain rising in the distance, peak capped by glistening white snow, and all around him was a field of grass, all waving at him warmly after being touched by the soft hands of the sun. Unfortunately, this was all a dream. After all... no place on Earth could look so perfect like this.

Dreams... that was all he could ever survive on...

His smile faded slightly as he tried one more time to connect with Chrome's thoughts and failed. "Hmm... what could she be doing now...?" She didn't die. Because if she did, he would know. So... why couldn't he talk to her yesterday night and today? There was something strange going on out there... and for some reason, he had a feeling it had to do with Sawada Tsunayoshi. After all, almost everything seemed to involve the little brown haired boy now...

Mukuro let out a small sigh and sunk down to sit on one of the tree roots. It sure was boring... hopefully he could leave this place soon and go play with the little Vongola boss again. The blue haired boy smiled at that thought and stared up at the clouds, thinking of Tsuna and the Arcabaleno, Reborn. "Till we meet again, Vongola."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Oh yeah, and Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. But that's obvious. Not much to say for this chapter (because I've already said what I wanted to say in the previous chapters...) Therefore, without further ado... enjoy! It's a lot longer than normal, though... (9,300+ words. That's 3,000 more words than my usual chapter...) So prepare snacks or a drink if you're planning on reading through the entire thing all at once. :D

* * *

Under the cool shade of the campus trees, a few birds chirped lazily to each other, sighing in the slowly warming air. The large clock on the front of the building, that nearly everyone followed—from the teachers to the students—started to chime loudly, signaling the end of class and the start of the anticipated lunch time.

"Then, class is dismissed." After a short nod, the teacher closed his books and made his way towards the classroom door. Only one step outside, the students leapt from their seats, fumbling with their pencils and papers, all eager to pull out their lunches and take their long awaited break. Kyouko stacked her notebooks neatly and placed them in her book bag before smiling and lifting up her brother's bag.

"I'm off to deliver this to onii-chan, then."

Yamamoto looked up as he heard this. Chrome was still in Onii-san's body, right? Then… he should probably go with Kyouko-chan to make sure everything went smoothly… As Kyouko stood up, Yamamoto jumped up from his seat and shouted anxiously, "I'll go with you!"

Tsuna turned his head towards the black haired boy and then glanced at the orange haired girl. Ah! Right. That girl was in Sasagawa's body! He smiled and raised his hand up high, "I'll go, too!"

A long black haired girl raised an eyebrow and she leaned towards the two boys, watching them suspiciously. "She's just giving her brother his bag. Why do you guys need to go, too?"

Yamamoto froze and Tsuna smiled nervously. The girl continued to watch them with her eyes.

Kyouko patted her friend on the arm to appease her, "Hana, it's okay if they come, too…"

Yamamoto gave Hana a small smile and rubbed the back of his head anxiously, "Umm… well… we just want to… well, check on Onii-san… because… mm… eh…"

"Because he's going through that training, right?" Tsuna broke in cheerily, "He's not used to staying put for so long, so… we want to see how he's doing."

Kyouko smiled, grateful that the two boys were taking good care of her brother. "Mm, it's fine. Let's go together then." Hana continued to watch the two boys warily. There was something really fishy going on with those two… But then she shrugged and stood up from her chair, leading her orange haired friend to the entrance of the classroom.

Yamamoto breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded thankfully toward Tsuna. Just as he was about to follow Kyouko and Hana to the classroom door, a large group of girls surrounded him from all sides. "Yiii!" He jumped from the shock of seeing so many girls around him and swept his eyes over their heads nervously. Wha?! What was going on?!

Tsuna blinked once in surprise. Then, his mouth opened slightly as he remembered that it was lunch time. And if it was lunch time… that meant that there would be girls who offered him their lunches! Ah, no wonder there were so many girls right now. He chuckled at the sight of the panicking Yamamoto among the sea of girls and then he blinked again as a thought struck him. _Wait… were there that many girls before…?_

Kyouko heard Yamamoto's scream and turned around in concern. "Yamamoto-kun?" She watched in confusion as she found the tall boy enveloped in a mass of chattering girls. Hana shook her head and pushed her friend out the door.

"Just leave them. This is a normal occurrence. They'll probably come to the classroom later. Come on."

But Yamamoto was in a dilemma. Never before had he ever remembered seeing so many girls hover around him with cheeks blushing in a soft pink while shoving boxed lunches towards him. He could feel his head swirling and the black haired boy peered over the tops of the girls' heads to stare at his own tiny form blinking back at him in surprise. "Y-Yamamoto…! H-Help me…!" He choked out, feeling stifled by the circle of girls crowding around him. Now he knew…

He didn't want to be popular…!

As soon as Tsuna heard his friend's plea for help, a small smile lit up his face and he rushed into the fray of girls, maneuvering through their bodies with his small body. The brown haired boy stopped right in an area between Yamamoto and the girls and then declared in a loud voice, with his arms spread open. "Thank you everyone. I'm sure that Yamamoto-kun is very grateful for all the lunches you have made for him, but wouldn't you trouble him if all of you offered him your lunches?"

The girls immediately frowned as they spotted Tsuna standing between them and their baseball idol.

"What are you talking about, No-good Tsuna?"

"Shoo! Shoo! You should leave Yamamoto-sama alone!"

"Geez, nobody likes you okay. Now move!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Tsuna's cheek. He never knew how intimidating and mean all these girls were… It sure was hard being Tsuna… He scratched his cheek and then glanced at the ceiling, trying to think of something on the spot while pushing away the rising feelings of anger towards the people who had been treating him badly. After all, the way he was being treated now was how Tsuna was being treated everyday. It was unnerving that he had never noticed what the brown haired boy went through until now… and that only fueled his feelings of irritation surfacing at the back of his mind. But Tsuna continued to put on his best nonchalant and cheerful look against all the girls and spoke in a complacent tone. "Eh… well, he might not be able to eat them all and then he would feel bad for not finishing all of them, right?" The brown haired boy smiled sweetly to the girls and then secretly nudged Yamamoto in the stomach with his elbow.

Yamamoto stiffened and moved his eyes to the shorter boy. Did Yamamoto want him to speak to all of these girls…? He gulped down the lump in his throat, watching all the expectant eyes coming at him from all sides.

"Y-yeah… a-actually, I d-do feel s-s-sort of f-full…" Yamamoto's eyes had fallen down to the ground as he stuttered these lines. Tsuna stifled a small laugh, finding the other boy's stuttering and anxious motions quite adorable. But then he quickly took this opportunity to grab the boy's hand.

"You see? Thank you again, but Yamamoto-kun has to go somewhere for now. I'm really sorry about this!" Then, he tugged Yamamoto and off the two went, sprinting out the door of the classroom. At the moment Tsuna pulled Yamamoto away, the girls gasped and rushed after the two in unison. The group of girls burst from the classroom door and watched mournfully as the two boys sped off down the hall. One girl raised a fist up, feeling very unsatisfied.

"Curse you, Sawada…! Always taking Yamamoto-sama away from us!" The girls nodded solemnly, biting their handkerchiefs in agitation.

Once the two boys had run far enough, Tsuna stopped running and felt Yamamoto bump into his back forcefully. The brown haired boy let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding and turned to smile towards the taller boy.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

Yamamoto sighed in relief and glanced behind him to check if the girls had followed. But no one was in the hall. His shoulders drooped down in exhaustion and he sent a small smile back to Tsuna. "Yeah… I think I'm okay. Thanks, Yamamoto. You saved me…"

Tsuna stared at Yamamoto for another moment or two and then brought a hand up to try and stifle his laughter. "Pfft!" He chuckled and glanced at the black haired boy a few times before bursting into full blown laughter. Yamamoto blinked in surprise and watched the shorter boy. What was so funny…?

"Yamamoto…?"

Tsuna fought to keep his laughter back but couldn't help but chortle. "Sorry, Tsuna. I just can't help it! After seeing you like that!" He nearly giggled. "In front of that huge group of girls!"

Yamamoto blushed pink in embarrassment and his eyes dropped to the floor, unable to meet Tsuna's eyes. "B-But… that was my first time…speaking to so many girls all at once… so…" He muttered the last part so softly that Tsuna nearly missed it. Tsuna's chuckles slowly subsided and an easy smile spread across his lips.

"Tsuna's such a virgin."

Yamamoto spluttered at that. "W-Wha?!" His face turned a deep shade of red and he leapt backwards, staring at Tsuna with round eyes. Tsuna grinned cheekily back and continued.

"Then it's probably a good thing that you're in my body. You can do lots of things you've never done before! Like today, you got to speak to a lot of girls and went up to bat with my teammates without being bullied like you usually are." As Yamamoto let his eyes fall to the ground again, Tsuna stared at the boy standing before him with determined eyes. He would do his best to take on all of Tsuna's troubles for the duration of the time in Tsuna's body. And once they finally all switched back to normal, he would keep his eyes on Tsuna and make sure he would never be bullied by anyone in school again...!

"That's true…" Yamamoto said slowly, face still red from Tsuna's comment on his virginity. He stared at the brown haired boy warily. It was weird enough to hear his own voice say such a thing to himself... but it was weirder to hear such a comment while knowing that it was from his good and obliviously cheery friend Yamamoto Takeshi...

Tsuna tapped his chin thoughtfully and then his eyes lit up, as if a good idea had entered his mind. "Ah! Why don't you try laughing really loudly or something? You don't seem to do that often, right?"

"Eh...?" Yamamoto blinked once and glanced to the side. "Well... I guess... but I... can't really laugh while we're still stuck in each other's bodies." His eyebrows furrowed together as their current situation circled in his mind. "I mean, we don't know what caused us to switch. And when will we switch back? Will we ever switch back? And where's Reborn?! He would probably know what to do..."

Tsuna smiled and shook his head. "You always worry too much, Tsuna. Really, just try laughing it all off sometimes. It really helps!"

Yamamoto peeked at Tsuna and was immediately met with the boy's cheery smile. It was a smile that always made him feel like even the worst times weren't so bad. Well... almost always. Yamamoto smiled back at Tsuna uncertainly. "I guess... I can try..."

Tsuna nodded happily at that and continued to watch Yamamoto for a few more seconds. Then, he gave a gentle slap on the taller boy's arm. "Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine." He reached up to smooth away Yamamoto's creasing eyebrows, which caused the boy to blink in surprise, and he gave Yamamoto a reassuring smile. "Since you're so worried, let's go find Sasagawa first and then look for Reborn, okay?"

The black haired boy stared at the shorter boy for a while and then smiled, relaxing his tense muscles. Yamamoto was right. It wouldn't help if he kept worrying so much. "Okay..."

Tsuna took Yamamoto by the hand again and lead him down the hallway, grinning widely. "Right, let's go find Sasagawa, then!"

In a minute or so, the two boys found themselves in the hallway Yamamoto had visited only a few hours ago. The two boys peered into Ryohei's classroom, Yamamoto's head over Tsuna's, and they found the silver haired boxer sitting in the middle of the classroom with his orange haired sister and her best friend standing beside him.

"Onii-chan..." Kyouko spoke to her brother in a deeply worried voice, "Onii-chan, just because you're training doesn't mean you shouldn't speak to others..."

Yamamoto glanced down at Tsuna nervously, who in turn looked up hesitantly back at him. Ryohei looked as stiff as a statue. He was still holding the familiar staff in one hand but his body wasn't moving at all... and... he was eerily quiet, continuously staring straight at the blackboard...

Was Chrome... okay...?

At that moment, Kyouko looked up and her eyes met Tsuna's. "Ah! Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun!"

Tsuna put on a hasty smile and entered the room, pulling Yamamoto along. "Oh, how's Sasagawa doing?"

At the sound of Tsuna's voice, Ryohei suddenly stirred and his head swiveled around, sending a pitiful look towards the two boys. Boss was finally here! He couldn't get in touch with Mukuro-sama at all... and he had none of his textbooks to aid him in class... But at least, finally, boss was here to help at last!

Yamamoto gulped nervously. That look Ryohei was giving him... it looked so... _sad_. And a sad Ryohei was a very scary Ryohei indeed...

"He hasn't been saying anything at all..." Kyouko wrung her hands anxiously. "I don't know what to do... this has never happened before..."

A bead of sweat rolled down Tsuna's cheek. "Erm... he's... very dedicated to his training..."

Yamamoto glanced at Kyouko and then to Ryohei. That depressing expression was aimed directly and fully at him... The black haired boy clenched his fists together and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to do something. Not only was this situation uncomfortable for Chrome, it would also hurt Kyouko-chan a lot because he knew how close she was to her brother...

So...  
This... was the only way...!

He hastily grabbed Ryohei by his free hand and pulled the silver haired boy up to his feet. Then he bowed to Kyouko and shouted hurriedly, "I'm sorry, Kyouko-chan! I'm going to borrow your brother for now...! I'm really sorry!" And then he ran out the door, dragging Ryohei along behind him. This was the only way! And then they would go find Reborn as quickly as possible and figure out how to switch everyone back to their original bodies...!

As soon as Yamamoto rushed out the door, Tsuna blinked in surprise and then gave the two girls a hurried wave before sprinting after the baseball player. The three boys made their way to the stairwell of the school and thundered up the steps before bursting through the door of the roof. As the door swung shut again, their faces were met with the clear blue sky decorated in little wisps of cloud, floating freely, relieving them from the suffocating school. Yamamoto let go of Ryohei's hand and sighed heavily, wiping away the sweat forming on his face.

"Whew... now we just need to find Reborn..."

Tsuna panted and settled himself down in a cool spot on the rooftop, leaning tiredly against the walls of the stairwell. Today... was really more tiring than usual...

Ryohei stared blankly at Yamamoto and then he stepped forward meekly, both hands clutching the staff now. "Boss... you helped me again..."

"Huh?" Yamamoto replied unintelligently and blinked once when Ryohei's lips pressed against his cheek lightly. The black haired boy stared straight ahead for a moment before quickly shifting sideways to see the closed eyes of a certain silver haired boxer beside him. "EHH?!" He gulped and leapt back, blushing a bright pink and clamping a hand over his cheek in shock. "W-wait! Chrome! A-are you sure it's okay t-to k-k-kiss me right now...?!" Yamamoto pointed at Ryohei shakily and continued to blush in a shade of pink. "Y-you-you're... O-O-Onii...! O-Onii...! Onii-s-s...!"

Ryohei merely tilted his head slightly to the left, observing Yamamoto in confusion. "Boss?"

A bead of sweat ran down Tsuna's cheek and he chuckled uncertainly. This whole body switching thing was pretty interesting... but... watching himself getting kissed by Sasagawa was a little...

Suddenly, the sound of pounding footsteps came from behind the door to the roof. The three boys hastily prepared themselves and watched the door carefully. Who could it be...?

And then, the door burst open again, this time accompanied with a loud, "EXTREME!"

A bead of sweat rolled down Yamamoto's head.

Chrome jumped through the door, leaving it wide open, and landed on the roof heavily. Her body was covered in sweat and she was panting very hard. The blue haired girl grinned triumphantly and stood up straight. Then she boomed in a boisterous voice, "I've finally found you guys!"

Yamamoto rushed towards Chrome in concern. She was sweating so much...! What had onii-san been doing?! "Onii-san! Are you okay?"

"Ou!" Chrome smiled brightly, "I just ran around town a few times before coming to school to look for you guys. And then, I didn't know where you all were in school, so I ran around school a couple of times more!"

Yamamoto stared at the girl incredulously. She had been running... that much...?!

"Ah!" Chrome exclaimed and addressed Yamamoto, "And I met Hibari and Octopus-head at the shrine a little while ago. They said they'll be done soon and then head back here."

"Ahh..." Yamamoto sighed and led Chrome towards a cooler area—which happened to be right beside Tsuna—fearful that the girl might get a heat stroke. "Eh... Onii-san, why don't you just rest here for now...?"

"Hm?" Chrome glanced up at Yamamoto and then sat down obediently. "Oh, okay."

Yamamoto sighed and fell heavily down on his bottom, taking a seat in front of Tsuna and Chrome. He let out a long sigh. What a day... and it wasn't even over yet... He felt a pair of eyes on him and he glanced over his shoulder, finding Ryohei standing a few meters away from them. Yamamoto sent him a gentle smile and gestured to Ryohei to join them. The silver haired boxer nodded once and slowly made his way towards the trio, kneeling down in an area that was out of the hot sun but still kept him a distance apart from the others. Then, he watched Chrome carefully, noticing that she had taken off her jacket and was wiping away her sweat with the sleeves.

"Sasagawa Ryohei..." The silver haired boxer began and Chrome looked up from her task curiously. Yamamoto and Tsuna also focused their attention upon the boy while Ryohei continued softly, "Your sister... is really worried about you... and a person named Mitsuki in your class flicked an eraser bit at you today. I think he doesn't really like you... There was also a girl named Kaeri in your class who gave you a strawberry flavored candy... I'm sorry I ate it. But, I think she might have some feelings for you."

Yamamoto and Tsuna blinked once. And then they held back their urge to gasp and let their mouths drop wide open. The boxer who was always stupid for boxing actually had quite a complicated life...!

Chrome stared at Ryohei for a second. And then her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I see... so I've made Kyouko worry..."

Yamamoto nearly made a face-plant while sitting down. Did Onii-san not hear the rest of the sentences...?! Did he have a complicated life and just not acknowledge or notice it?!

Chrome stood up solemnly and started heading towards the door. "I have to go clear things up with her!"

"Ah! Wait! Onii-san!" Yamamoto cried, getting hastily up on his feet to stop the girl. But she was too fast. The blue haired girl was about to rush down the stairs when Tsuna quickly stopped her by locking his arms underneath Chrome's.

"Sorry, Sasagawa." Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "We can't let you meet your sister yet...!"

Yamamoto sighed and nodded gratefully to Tsuna. Then he stepped in front of Chrome and proceeded to explain what they had told Kyouko so that the orange haired girl didn't get too worried or suspicious about her brother.

Chrome nodded to herself, "Meditative training, huh?"

"Yeah," Yamamoto nodded along with the blue haired girl, "That's what we told her."

The four of them sat down together again under the shade and they each leaned their heads back to stare at the sky, just letting their bodies relax for a minute or two. And then, a smooth voice whispered in a low voice near Yamamoto's ear.

"Jyuudaime..."

Startled by the sudden ghost-like interruption, the four people jumped in their seats and stared at the black haired boy in horror. Yamamoto crawled away as quickly as he could when he found a very tired looking Hibari crouched behind him, staring far off into the distance with narrowed eyes.

"H-Hib—no wait, I mean... _Gokudera-kun_...?" Yamamoto squeaked, staring at Hibari with round and frightened eyes. Was... was Gokudera-kun all right...?

The black haired boy turned his eyes towards Yamamoto and then slowly lifted an arm up. The four of them finally noticed the large plastic bag in his hand.

"I brought lunch boxes, Jyuudaime..." A weak smile spread across Hibari's face which caused shivers to crawl up and down Yamamoto's spine. Chrome snatched the bag from Hibari's hands and she grinned widely.

"Lunch! Great, I'm really hungry." The blue haired girl pulled out one of the paper boxes and passed the bag to Tsuna. "I guess I'll be starting first, then!" And then she snapped her chopsticks open and started digging into her lunch. Tsuna lifted up his own lunch box and passed the bag to Ryohei. Then, he sent a grateful smile to Hibari.

"Thanks, Gokudera!" He snapped open his chopsticks and was about to start on the side dishes when he looked back up curiously, "So, how was your day so far?"

Immediately after Tsuna's question, Hibari scowled irritably and it seemed like a vein was about to burst from his left temple. "That damn bastard... He took me to the hospital and the shrine and wasted so much time just playing useless games on other people! Like he told me to stay in the hospital bed and pick on the people who didn't have any other rooms to go to. And then he just left to go do his other things! I really wonder what other things he has to go do..." The black haired boy panted from the exertion of energy in every word he spoke. "I mean, I guess I can sort of understand. What with all the stupid people he has to put up with and his own ambitions... But deep down, he's just a sick bastard, I tell you. A sick bastard. And he started threatening the shrine into paying up somehow. The _shrine people_ were _paying him_...!"

Tsuna nodded along to Hibari's rant with a small smile on his face and Ryohei gently took a lunch box from the plastic bag, nodding gratefully while listening to Hibari in interest. Chrome continued to shovel food down her throat like a horse.

Yamamoto gaped at all of them. How... could they just start lunch so casually when Gokudera-kun was saying such... disturbing things...? And wait... that hospital game sounded familiar... Yamamoto felt a shiver shoot up his spine.

"Well... Gokudera-kun... are you okay...?" The tall boy addressed Hibari, watching him in concern. At first, Hibari's eyes narrowed in annoyance. But then, his eyes lit up immediately. After all, even though the boy looked like the baseball idiot right now, Jyuudaime was being really concerned about him! The black haired boy beamed happily at Yamamoto and nodded his head quickly.

"I'm fine, Jyuudaime! Thanks for asking!"

Yamamoto sighed in relief and sat back on his legs. "That's good..."

Hibari smiled brightly and grabbed a lunch box from the plastic bag and pushed it into Yamamoto's hands. "Jyuudaime, you should eat, too. I got this especially for you!"

"O-Oh... okay." Yamamoto gave Hibari a small smile, still feeling a little uneasy from watching Hibari smile so happily at him. But... it was Gokudera-kun after all... and no matter what body he was in... the explosives expert always managed to look and act just like he usually did. Yamamoto smiled warmly and nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun."

Hibari blushed pink in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head shyly. "No... it's nothing. Just what a right-hand man should do." He flexed his arm and slapped his bicep proudly. "Whenever Jyuudaime needs help, whether it's hunger or someone to assassinate, you can count on me!"

A bead of sweat dripped down Yamamoto's cheek. "Ah, no... I'll never need anyone to assassinate anyone..."

Just as a peaceful silence descended upon the relaxing team of body switchers, a loud mechanical whirring came from one of the tiles on the ground. Yamamoto's eyes widened as a part of the floor opened and a familiar tutor ascended from the hole.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted and hopped off of his small robotic podium. He stared at Tsuna—who was staring back with round eyes, chopsticks halfway to his mouth—and he glanced at Yamamoto who had fallen backwards, looking back at him full with fright, as though it were instinct. The baby hitman smirked and addressed Yamamoto, "Tsuna, how have you been doing?"

"Reborn! You're finally here!" Yamamoto crawled back up to a sitting position and smiled in relief. But then, a mixture of surprise and confusion crossed his face. "Eh?" Yamamoto blinked and then glanced behind him curiously to see if Reborn was really speaking to him. When he found that Reborn was still looking straight at him, the black haired boy's mouth fell open. "EH?! How do you know I'm Tsuna and not Yamamoto? And wait a second, what are you wearing, Reborn?!" He pointed accusingly at the newest costume his teacher was wearing. The baby's head was outlined with red petals, making his head look like a large flower with beady eyes, and the rest of his body was slipped into a fat, green, stem looking clothing. Leon was lying across Reborn's eyes, camouflaged as a large, yellow-looking pair of sunglasses and both of his arms were in leaf-looking sleeves so that it made his hands look like the tips of the stem's leaves.

Reborn's mouth twitched a little after hearing Yamamoto's first question and simply said, "I was supporting you all from the sidelines." Then he glanced at all the others in the vicinity, ignoring Yamamoto's gaping mouth.

_He was just watching us from his hiding places because it's amusing to him...!_

Tsuna finished his bite of rice from his raised chopsticks and then blinked once before smiling. "Oh! It's the little guy!" Ryohei watched the baby hitman blankly, chewing slowly on his own mouthful of food, and Chrome paused to look up at Reborn, a bit of rice stuck on the side of her mouth. Hibari rushed forward hastily on his hands and knees, staring at the baby intently.

"Reborn-san! Do you know how we can change back to our original bodies?"

"I was right." Reborn said mysteriously and his mouth quirked to the side, like he was smirking but frowning simultaneously. He hid his eyes beneath his frame of petals and spoke in a low voice. "It really is there."

Yamamoto crawled forward, kneeling beside Hibari. "Reborn, do you know what's happening to us? Why did we all switch bodies overnight?"

"Cambiarsi Fiore."

The group of people blinked and stared at Reborn in confusion. It sounded like Reborn had just spouted out some gibberish. The baby hitman watched them closely and then started to explain,

"A few years ago, there was a situation where the mafioso wanted to create a weapon that they could send into an enemies' base right before battle and throw them into chaos. This is where the Cambiarsi Fiore comes in..." The body switchers stared at Reborn with round eyes, mixed emotions of fear, anticipation, and excitement in their eyes. Reborn continued, "In a sense, the Cambiarsi Fiore is a flower that switches a person's spirit with another person's spirit. So, it makes it seem like they have switched bodies."

Yamamoto gaped at his tutor. "A flower that switches people's spirits? Something like this is actually possible?!"

"It's like Rokudo Mukuro's forbidden bullet. Remember, Tsuna?" Reborn's eyes glinted as Yamamoto's face paled considerably at the memory of the battle between him and Mukuro. "But the Cambiarsi Fiore works on a larger scale and it's much more inconvenient since it's not possession of the body but a total switch... It's pretty useless, actually..."

"Useless?!" Yamamoto stared at Reborn in disbelief. How could such a dangerous flower be useless?! It could mess up everyone in an instant!

"If you smell the scent of the flower when it is fully bloomed, you will switch bodies with the last person you were looking at. But unlike the Possession Bullet that Mukuro uses, the next time you smell it again, it won't affect you anymore. Like I said, useless."

"Oh..." Yamamoto nodded in understanding. Then, that meant that they were immune to the flowers and that they wouldn't switch bodies the next time they sniffed in the fragrance of the Cambiarsi Fiore... He blinked once as a thought hit him. "But Reborn...? How do you know that once we smell it the next time, we won't change again? Did this happen to someone you know…?"

Reborn stared at Yamamoto for a second.

The group of people watched the baby hitman.

And then, Reborn's face grew dark and he hid half of his face underneath the drooping red petals of his costume. It looked like he was holding himself back from putting bullets into every single thing in front of him. The body switchers stood very still in their seats, frozen, looking very carefully for the baby's next move. And then his lips parted, "The flower was banned shortly after it was introduced and teams were sent from every mafioso to destroy any trace of the weapon. But apparently, they missed one in Japan..."

Sweat dripped from the observers' heads. Reborn was purposely avoiding the question...!

A shaky smile twitched upon Yamamoto's face. Maybe Reborn... had been on one of those teams... and had experienced switching with someone he hated...?

"I see..." Hibari rubbed his chin thoughtfully, recovering quickly from the paralysis caused by Reborn's dangerous aura. "I never heard about this... Cambiarsi Fiore... So, to sum it up, you mean we all came in contact with this forbidden flower and switched bodies?"

Tsuna blinked at Hibari for a moment and then his mouth opened in an 'o'. "Oh! That sweet smell in the park right before we all fell asleep!"

Reborn nodded. "That's right. We were lucky that Hibari reserved the park for himself before the flower fully bloomed and affected people outside of the mafia."

Yamamoto gulped. That dangerous flower was growing in such a public place...! "B-but... what about now...?" Yamamoto asked anxiously, eyebrows furrowed deeply together. "Hibari isn't there anymore! What if someone stumbles into the park and smells the flower?"

"I've already taken care of that..." Reborn smirked. "I've gathered a group of people who had been involved with the eradication of the Cambiarsi Fiore. They're taking care of everything."

Yamamoto sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank god..."

Chrome and Ryohei watched Reborn quietly, surprisingly silent after listening to everything being told to them. Then, Chrome licked her lips and asked innocently, "So, the baby was on one of those squads out to destroy those flowers?"

Reborn's face grew dark again. Yamamoto noticed this and shook his head violently in Chrome's direction. "Onii-san...! I don't think it's a good idea to mention that...!"

"Hm? Why not?"

"Because...!" Yamamoto whispered harshly to the girl, "I think he might've switched with someone he didn't li—?!" And then suddenly, the black haired boy was interrupted by a hand-like leaf on his own hand. In a flash, he felt his body go light and the image of Chrome's confused look was replaced by the blur of surprised and shocked faces. He saw Reborn's face. It was upside down and looked as though the baby were possessed by some demon birthed from an ancient anger... It was scary. _Very_ scary. And then, Yamamoto felt his body crash into the rooftop fence. The rusty, old fence that had broken when Yamamoto the baseball nut had tried to jump off the top of the school to end his life. He heard the fence creak. And for a split second, he felt his body grow heavy again. The feeling of safety from having something solid underneath him gave him hope. And then, the fence creaked again. His body went weightless.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

He heard the voices call to him in surprised fear and all he could feel was the dread running through his veins and the blood pulsing into his brain that was hoping that anyone or anything would save him. Yamamoto cried out and flailed his arms and legs about helplessly as he fell and fell and fell.

_Someone...! Save me! I don't want to die yet! Not now! Not while I'm still in Yamamoto's body...! If I die now... Yamamoto's body will break! Yamamoto's body and I will die! And I'll never be able to destroy the flower and return everyone back to normal...!_

"Ah!" Tsuna cried out and pointed at a silver haired boy walking casually across the battered front yard of the school. "It's Hibari!"

_Hibari?!_ Yamamoto flicked his head towards the silver haired boy so quickly that his neck nearly cramped. It was Gokudera-kun! The fluttering sensation rose in his gut as he felt his body draw nearer and nearer to the ground. _Gokudera-kun...! Help me! I'm...! I'm...! I'm gonna die!_ He squeezed his eyes shut, getting ready to feel his body shatter into pieces on the ground.

Gokudera looked up and found Yamamoto only a few meters away from the ground. His eyes narrowed together. And then, without another second to spare, he rushed towards the black haired boy.

Yamamoto felt something hard hit his back. The boy let out a yelp of surprise and he heard a small grunt echo close to his ear in response. He pressed his eyes tightly closed, preparing for the pain to spring up along his body, but when he felt none, his eyes fluttered open in surprise. "Wha...? Wha...? I'm... not dead...?" He glanced down at himself and found his body levitating in the air, a few feet from the ground. There was an arm locked tightly underneath his knees and he could feel another strong arm supporting his back. "Eh...?" Yamamoto glanced up in a daze and nearly bumped his nose against Gokudera's cheek. "G-Gokudera-kun?!" He gasped in shock and froze in the boy's arms. Gokudera stared coldly back at Yamamoto. Then, his lips parted and he spoke in a harsh whisper.

"Try to kill yourself again, herbivore, and I'll murder you before you can do it yourself..."

Yamamoto blinked in surprise and gaped at the silver haired boy. "Hi... Hibari-san...!" Right... he kept on forgetting that Hibari-san was in Gokudera-kun's body. God, it sure was difficult to grow accustomed to this...

Reborn blinked and returned to his senses. "Ah. I just grabbed the nearest thing to me and tossed... maybe that was a little too hard..." He jumped lightly onto the broken fence, balancing on it despite his tight costume, and peered down at the two boys. "Good thing Kyouya was there."

Hibari turned around to shout at the baby hitman. "Reborn-san! Why did you do that?! You just threw Jyuudaime off the...! Jyuudaime could've...!"

Tsuna leaned over the side of the roof and smiled in relief when he saw Yamamoto safe in Gokudera's arms. Hibari glanced at the brown haired boy and gasped in horror, grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him away from the edge. "You idiot! What are you trying to do? Throw Jyuudaime's body off the side, too?!"

"Maa maa..." Tsuna smiled nervously and peeped at Yamamoto and Gokudera a few stories below. "Tsuna is safe, right? And I was careful about falling off the edge..."

Hibari growled irritably and then frowned before peering over the side of the roof with Tsuna. "Damn... I guess I owe one to that sick bastard..."

"Aa..." Tsuna agreed and then stared at the two boys in interest. "But I never thought you were so strong, Gokudera...! You caught me so easily even after I fell down all those stories! That's amazing!"

Hibari scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest haughtily. "Of course I did. Now you understand how much stronger I am compared to you." And then his eyes widened as he realized something. He turned to point accusingly at the brown haired boy, "Wait! You were just talking as though I were the one who actually caught you!"

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked back in confusion and then scratched his head uncertainly. "Er... I guess… I did...?"

"I never caught you, dammit! Don't say it like I did!" Hibari muttered furiously under his breath.

"Then... how should I say it...?" A bead of sweat rolled down Tsuna's head and he turned to stare in disbelief as Hibari continued to throw his anger onto him.

Yamamoto gulped and shifted nervously in Gokudera's arms. This... was a strange predicament... He had just been saved... and he was in one of his best friend's arms... but... the person who saved him wasn't actually his best friend and instead... was one of his most feared people in school... He didn't know whether he should just freeze and stop thinking or jump up screaming.

Gokudera was about to solve Yamamoto's inner dilemma—by dropping the boy to the ground—when he felt the looks from several people on the roof. The silver haired boy shifted his eyes up to the edge of the building and found three pairs of eyes staring curiously down upon him. There was Ryohei, peering over the edge and staring unblinkingly at them. And then there was Chrome, staring for a second before jumping up and pointing in excitement while shouting, "I want that guy to join the boxing club!" There was Reborn, watching closely, eyes glinting and a sly smile across his face. And then... there was Tsuna and Hibari... talking together... _bickering_ like _good friends_... which reminded him of that image of Tsuna sitting on top of him a few hours ago...

An idea popped into Gokudera's head.

Yamamoto glanced up at his friends on the roof, mouth partly open, still feeling dazed from his near-death experience. Not that he didn't have near-death experiences often but...

And then, from the corner of his eye, Yamamoto spotted a fiendish smile grow upon Gokudera's face. He gulped nervously. That smile... meant that something bad was going to happen to someone...!

"Don't you move, or I'll bite you to death." The harsh voice of Gokudera muttered into his ear. Yamamoto shivered from the sound and gave the silver haired boy a small nod in understanding. He closed his eyes together tightly, wondering what would happen to him now. Would Hibari-san beat him up even if he didn't move...? Or would he play some sadistic game with him or something...? Like drag him across the ground and beat him up if he moved...?! His body shook in terror as he prepared himself for the worst.

And then suddenly, something warm and pleasantly soft pressed against his neck.

Yamamoto gasped in surprise and his eyes snapped open. His eyes widened as he found Gokudera's head awfully close to his own. The silver haired boy's eyes were shut in concentration and his eyebrows were narrowed together in focus.

Were... were those Gokudera's _lips_ on his neck right now...?!

He froze.

Even if he wanted to move, he wouldn't be able to.

Ryohei blinked once and then his mouth opened to say a single, "Ah."

Chrome stared at the two boys on the first floor and her eyes grew round. "EH?! Wait... is he? Are they...?"

Reborn snorted and the smile on his lips grew even wider. _This_ was what he was waiting for... although the time when Tsuna was sitting straddled over Hibari was pretty entertaining as well... "Yamamoto. Gokudera. You two should pay attention."

"Wha?" Tsuna and Hibari said simultaneously after hearing their names and they glanced back down at the couple below them.

Yamamoto blushed bright red and gulped as the lips started to move along his neck deliberately, like an unstoppable wolf, hungrily eating its prey. "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san...?" The black haired boy stuttered, unable to get his thoughts to complete themselves. And then Gokudera's lips hit a tender area, right at the spot underneath his earlobe and close to his jaw line. Yamamoto muffled a weak groan as he felt waves of pleasure rush through his body, stemming from Gokudera's warm lips, and his hands jumped up to hook firmly onto Gokudera's shoulders, fighting to lean his head backwards and allow more space for the other boy's lips. Gokudera's eyes snapped open, glowing mischievously. And then he dug in, clamping his entire mouth over Yamamoto's neck while sucking against the area of tender flesh. He nibbled it fervently, feeling Yamamoto's fingers clench tighter upon his shoulders.

Tsuna and Hibari each flushed a deep red from their spot on the roof.

"Th-Th-That sick bastard!" Hibari gulped and tried to pry his eyes away from the image. But try as hard as he might, he couldn't take his eyes away from the scene and he continued stammering and blushing. "H-H-How dare he d-do that to Jyuudaime!"

"Umm..." Tsuna blushed deeply and continued to stare in shock at the image of Gokudera kissing him. "Erm..." He was at a loss for words and he couldn't bring himself to laugh at all. But an interesting thought hit him.

Strangely enough... ever since he switched bodies with Tsuna... his previous body kept getting kissed by other people... There was Chrome in Sasagawa's body… and now there was Hibari in Gokudera's body…

How… odd. Why didn't anyone kiss him before?

Gokudera took a moment to peer up at the people on the roof. When he spotted Tsuna and Hibari staring back down at him, eyes very round and faces very red, he smirked and played with Yamamoto's neck one last time—listening to the boy's breath hitch in his throat—before pulling his mouth away from the now reddish and bruised looking spot on the boy's neck. A sweet smile fell easily upon his lips as he took in Yamamoto's dazed expression and then he whispered softly into his victim's ear, "Revenge is sweet."

The black haired boy shivered and his eyelids fluttered a few times before turning to look at Gokudera. "Hi... Hibari-san...?"

The smile on Gokudera's face grew even wider.

And then, he let his arms drop, along with Yamamoto in them.

"WAH!" Yamamoto yelped as he crashed into the ground painfully and he stared at Gokudera in pure astonishment as he stepped over him carelessly and continued into the building.

Reborn nodded and hopped off of the rooftop fence. "All right, that's the end of it. Let's return to our previous conversation."

Ryohei nodded and edged away from the side of the roof, joining Reborn in the shade. Chrome continued to stare at Yamamoto and then she turned to watch Tsuna and Hibari, standing silently a few inches away. The two boys were still gaping at Yamamoto, who was now struggling to get up on his weakened legs and rush back into the building with embarrassment, and their faces were still pink from the image burned into their minds.

Chrome observed them uncertainly. Then, she grinned widely and moved towards them to give each of them a slap on the shoulder.

"Well, I'll support you guys! Even if the rest of the world disapproves!"

"Aa..." Was all the two could say as they continued to stare at the front yard of Namimori Junior High. And then, as the words sunk into their minds, their heads swiveled around simultaneously. "WHA?!"

Chrome jumped in surprise as one seriously shocked looking Tsuna stared at her intensely and one seriously frustrated and ferocious looking Hibari fumed at her. The blue haired girl backed away nervously and put her hands up defensively before her chest. "Erm... I mean, no! Absolutely not! That was totally inappropriate and wrong! I mean, you two together? C'mon! That's... that's just weird! Ha ha... ha... ha...?"

Tsuna blinked at Chrome some more, watching her stare back at him weirdly. And then, the brown haired boy burst into laughter, falling to his knees and then over onto his side from the pain his stomach was feeling due to all the laughing he had done today. Man, this was the weirdest day of his life...!

Hibari relaxed a little bit after Chrome denied everything she had said and reiterated all the words that had been repeatedly shooting off in his own mind. But he continued to eye Chrome angrily, daring her to say another word of that... that... that thing that had happened between those two bodies...

Gokudera appeared from the top of the stairs and smirked as Hibari's head swerved in his direction, eyes flaming. Tsuna's peals of laughter escalated in the background and Gokudera walked casually over to greet Reborn with a small nod before leaning against a wall far away from the group. Then Yamamoto trudged up and out from the stairwell, pressing one hand against his neck so tightly that his knuckles were going white. He stared down at his feet with a light blush across his cheeks.

"Erm... I'm... back..." The black haired boy muttered quietly, unable to meet the eyes of all his friends. Tsuna paused in his hysterical laughter and shifted his head to look at Yamamoto's blushing face. And then, the little brown haired boy quieted, moving to sit up on his knees while staring down at the ground uncertainly. A faint blush returned toTsuna's cheeks and he continued to focus his eyes upon the grey tiles on the ground. Anything to take his thoughts away from the mark on Yamamoto's neck and the person who had made that mark...

"Now that we are all assembled..." Reborn ran his eyes along every person standing on the roof and stopped upon the timid looking Yamamoto. "Tsuna."

"Huh?" Yamamoto looked up hastily, overly nervous after experiencing something so new to him.

"How did it feel like to get a hickey?"

"Whaaa?!" Three voices chimed together. Yamamoto blinked once after his shout of surprise and he turned to stare at Hibari, whose mouth was wide open from yelling the loudest. _Wait... Hibari..._ Yamamoto felt the blush on his cheeks grow hot again and he let his eyes fall to the ground hastily. Hibari had noticed Yamamoto staring at him and all the images that he had fought to destroy flew back into his mind. His eyes fell to ground as well, cheeks a bright pink. Reborn raised an eyebrow at the boys and then sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Kids..." The home tutor glanced towards the third person who had exclaimed and he watched the person curiously. "Sasagawa Ryohei? Is there something wrong...?"

"Uh..." Chrome stared at Reborn for a second and then grinned sheepishly. "No, nothing... just surprised that a baby would suddenly say something like, 'hickey'. Babies these days sure are knowledgeable, huh!"

"...I see." Reborn stared at the girl, voice sounding quite amused, and then he turned to address the rest of the group. The more _calmer_ and _mature_ group. Except Tsuna, who was looking off to the side, cheeks pink. "Carrying on... let's get to the main point. You want to know how to switch back to your original bodies."

Immediately, all six of their heads focused sharply upon Reborn, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness that had been weaving around them only a second ago. The baby hitman smirked, proud of the concentration each of them exhibited. "Very well. Let's get down to business. If you wish to return to your original bodies, find the Cambiarsi Fiore and destroy it with everything you've got."

"Is that all...?" Gokudera's voice drawled from his spot far far away from the rest. The voice sent shivers along Yamamoto and Tsuna's spines and the silver haired boy continued, "If that's all then there's no need for all of you to come. I can go take care of the weed myself."

"No, I'm afraid that's not possible." Reborn smiled wryly, "If all of the people who have switched are not present when the flower is destroyed, no one will return to their original bodies and the flower will keep re-growing larger and larger every time."

"What?!" Yamamoto gulped. "It can do that...?"

"What kind of idiotic person would make a stupid flower like this?" Hibari growled irritably, frowning at Gokudera, as though he was the one who had invented the Cambiarsi Fiore.

"True..." Reborn's eyes darkened. "I wonder that myself sometimes as well..."

"Umm..." Tsuna smiled nervously as he noticed a familiar pattern repeating again and quickly tried to keep everyone on track, "So... all we need to do is just go to the park together and then someone can destroy the flower. And then we'll all switch back, right?"

Reborn nodded, face returning to normal. "Precisely."

Gokudera stared emotionlessly at the crowd of people and then glanced over the edge of the fence in repressed annoyance. "So be it..."

"Yes!" Hibari smirked and drew out one stick of his dynamite. "I'm gonna blow that thing up into pieces as soon as we find it! Let's go there now!"

Yamamoto nodded with hope. "Mm, the sooner we settle this, the faster we can all return to our own bodies."

Tsuna beamed and threw his arm over Hibari's shoulder in a friendly gesture, glad that everything seemed to be back to normal. "It'll be a relief that everyone can be in their own bodies again, na?" They all smiled together for a while, significantly cheered up, but then a frown drew across Hibari's lips and his shoulders seemed to freeze. He hurriedly flicked Tsuna's arm off of his shoulder.

"Don't touch me...!"

"Ah." Tsuna smiled awkwardly with a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his head and mumbled timidly. "Sorry... I didn't realize…"

"AH!" A loud shout cut across their thoughts. They glanced at the blue haired girl who had suddenly gained very loud vocal chords. Chrome peered over the side of the wall, observing the large clock on the front of the building. "My match!"

"EHH?!" The rest of the boys yelled together in disbelief and watched as Chrome grabbed Ryohei by the back of his shirt, pulling the boy down the stairs and out of sight. Tsuna peered over the side of the roof curiously and his eyebrows rose.

"It's only one o'clock... lunch break is over..."

Yamamoto turned to gape at Tsuna. Didn't Onii-san say his match was after school? But they were still in the middle of school! How did this count as _after school_?!

Gokudera walked silently down the stairs. "I'll go to the park then..." And then he disappeared into the depths of the school.

Now, left with only three boys and a baby, Yamamoto glanced at his two closest friends—now in the bodies of his own body and Hibari-san—and then placed his eyes upon his tutor lastly. "So... should we go back to class...? Or...?"

"Maybe we should keep an eye on Sasagawa and the girl..." Tsuna suggested with a smile, looking as though he had lost all memory on what had happened only a few minutes ago.

Hibari shrugged his shoulders and stuffed his hands down his pockets. "It's not like I have to go to class or anything..." He spoke in a nonchalant way that suggested that he had already repressed all of his memories on what had taken place between Yamamoto and Gokudera on the broken front yard of Namimori Junior High.

A bead of sweat ran down Yamamoto's forehead. Those two… were very quick to adapt…

"Head down to the boxing ring." Reborn started slipping out from his flower costume as though he were a butterfly sprouting from his cocoon. "I'll meet you all down there soon."

"Oh..." Yamamoto stared at the baby hitman tutor uncertainly. "Okay... but are you sure we can skip class like this...?"

"Tsuna, what's another missed class going to do? Just go make sure your family is okay, that's the only thing you need to think about now." And then Reborn hopped onto his podium and the whirring sound of the mechanism beneath the rooftop started again.

"Is that really something my tutor should be saying?!" Yamamoto yelled incredulously as the baby disappeared under the rooftop. He let out a long sigh and then turned his face towards Tsuna and Hibari wearily. "Let's just go... I don't think I can care anymore...haah…"

Tsuna and Hibari shared a look together and then joined Yamamoto by taking the spots on either side of their leader and good friend.

And together, the trio made their way tiredly down the steps of the stairwell and plodded slowly away from their roof full of good and awful memories...

* * *

**To be continued...**

Last chapter... Chapter 6 is coming soon... which means... in about a few weeks...

I haven't written it yet. But I'm getting to it.

And then, an epilogue (so I guess Chapter 6 isn't the last chapter, now that I think about it...).

It's a short epilogue though.

Well, I'll leave this chapter like this then. You all should know what's going to happen in the next chapter, so no preview.

Thank you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Okay, here it is. THE GRAND FINALE! (trumpet blowing) Yaay for body switching. This chapter is... erm... 9,879 words long... The longest I've ever posted for a chapter... I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to make it drag on for so long!! But I couldn't find a place to cut it off at (and if I did, that would make me a liar because I had said that this would be the last chapter...) So, here's everything in one go. Be prepared for bathroom breaks (probably) and hunger pains (maybe). But really... this is long... so take those breaks when you can... remember, your eyes are one of your treasures in life. :'D (gets smacked for being a hypocrite)

* * *

As the trio entered the sweaty gym equipped with a boxing ring, weights, and other various objects, they heard a shout from across the room.

"Hey, Sasagawa! About time!" A boy from the karate club sneered and crawled through the ropes of the ring. "Let's get this over with already."

"Oh!" A girl's voice yelled back enthusiastically, "Sorry, just wait a little more...!"

Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Hibari glanced around the small gym and found Chrome and Ryohei in the corner. Chrome was whispering something into Ryohei's ear and the muscular boy nodded back silently, a bead of sweat perspiring on his cheek. Chrome grinned and slapped Ryohei on the back encouragingly, earning her a few weird looks from the three boys who had just entered the gym, and then she proceeded to pull off Ryohei's clothes, earning her even weirder looks from everyone present in the gym.

"Erm..." Yamamoto forced a smile upon his face. "This... looks a little strange..."

Tsuna and Hibari nodded their heads in agreement, watching with round eyes as the blue haired girl grabbed Ryohei's staff and shoved his hands into two boxing gloves before returning the staff to him.

Chrome cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted back across the room to the karate team. "All right, we're ready!" She gave Ryohei a nudge and a thumbs up. "You'll do just fine! Just stick to our plan."

"I... I understand." Ryohei gave the girl a short nod and climbed into the ring clumsily.

A bead of sweat ran down Yamamoto's head as he watched the silver haired boy stand inside the ring, holding the staff in his gloved hands. "Umm..." The tall boy whispered as Chrome strolled over confidently, "Are you sure this is okay...? Chrome doesn't know how to box, does she? And... is she allowed to bring that staff in there?!"

Chrome grinned brightly and crossed her arms over her chest proudly. "Don't worry about anything! We came up with the perfect plan!"

Yamamoto sighed sadly and shook his head. "That's what I'm worried about..."

"Oh? I didn't know you were so dishonorable, Sasagawa! Bringing a staff into a boxing ring..." The karate boy smirked and stretched his hands out, "No matter. I can easily block your attacks and defeat you!"

"Ryohei! FIGHT!" Chrome shouted loudly and pumped a fist into the air energetically.

A bead of sweat ran down Yamamoto's forehead and he sighed. "He's cheering for himself again..."

In the ring, the karate boy pounded a fist into his palm and cracked his knuckles threateningly. Ryohei merely stared blankly, clutching the staff in his gloved hands. Something hopped onto one of the four pillars of the ring and the people present blinked in surprise as they found a small baby wearing a strange elephant looking headgear and small boxing gloves.

Chrome's eyes lit up and she ran up to the side of the ring, "Master Pao Pao! It's an honor to have you here today!"

Yamamoto blinked for a second. And then he nearly fell over in exasperation. Why the heck did Reborn have to show up in Master Pao Pao's form? And... why didn't anyone ever notice that Master Pao Pao was only Reborn...?

"Pao-n!" The short elderly master spoke grandly and pulled out a large bell. "Let the match... begin!" And then he rang the bell loudly, sounding the start of the match.

Ryohei watched his opponent hesitantly. The karate boy smirked and then rushed forward quickly, drawing one fist back. Ryohei gasped and dodged as well as he could.

"You can do it, Ryohei!" Chrome yelled excitedly, jumping from foot to foot. "Don't hold back! Just let yourself relax and carry out our plan!"

"Go, Ryohei!" Tsuna shouted cheerily. "You can do it!"

Hibari frowned and crossed his arms across his chest irritably, muttering something like, "This is why I hate sporty people..." under his breath.

Yamamoto held his breath, hoping that Chrome would be all right and leave the ring safely.

"Why aren't you making a move, Sasagawa? Come on! Stop dodging!" The karate guy grinned and continued to throw a rain of punches at Ryohei. A fist grazed past Ryohei's cheek and he jumped away to the other side of the ring. He glanced towards Chrome uncertainly and then gulped. After nodding once, the silver haired boxer lifted the staff up in his gloved hands.

"E-Extreme...!" He shouted meekly.

The karate boy paused to watch Ryohei's next move. "Wha? What's that supposed to do? You gonna cast some spell or something?"

Chrome grinned brightly and watched her original body expectantly.

"Extreme B-Body Switch!" Ryohei finished and lifted the forked staff up to the ceiling.

The boys watched in awe as a thick mist swirled around the room, immediately clouding up their vision. Yamamoto fumbled around in the fog blindly.

"W-Wha?" The black haired boy felt someone brush past him quickly and he yelped as someone stepped on his foot. "What's going on?! An illusion?"

"She's using an illusion!" Yamamoto heard Hibari's voice shout from behind him.

"It's clearing!" Tsuna's voice came from his left and the mist started to dissipate. Yamamoto blinked a few times, staring around him and feeling as though he had just woken from a deep sleep. He noticed someone standing beside him and he rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things. Chrome--who had been standing beside him earlier--had disappeared, replaced by no one other than Ryohei with his staff in his hands.

"C-Chrome!" Yamamoto leapt back, startled from seeing a different person beside him. "Wait! Why are you out of the ring?! Where's onii-san?"

"Ah! There! In the ring!" Tsuna pointed towards the square boxing ring that was finally clearing from the mist.

A certain blue haired girl stepped out from the circle of mist around her, grinning confidently and slamming two gloved fists together.

"Let's end this..."

"It's that girl! The one who was stripping Sasagawa earlier!" One of the karate members outside of the ring pointed out.

"How did she get in there so quickly?!"

"Teleportation?! Sasagawa can teleport people?!"

Yamamoto slapped his forehead with a palm and sighed. "Is this really a boxing match...?"

The karate members blinked a couple of times and exchanged glances with each other. Then, their mouths dropped open and they all guffawed loudly.

"Wahaha! You're gonna make that skinny little girl fight for you, Sasagawa?!"

"Man, that's so hilarious...!"

The boy in the ring snorted and lifted shifted his body into a ready stance, "I won't hold back, girly."

Chrome smacked her fists together and nodded firmly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Tsuna cupped his hands over his mouth and cheered brightly, "Go Chrome!"

A bead of sweat ran down both Yamamoto and Hibari's heads. This match... was so retarded. But... those people didn't know any better...

"ORYAAAA!" The karate boy launched forward. Chrome lifted her gloved fists up in preparation. And then, she shouted passionately, pulling her arm backward and coiled her waist back,

"EXTREME RIGHT!"

Her fist flew forward, colliding solidly with the boy's cheek, effectively breaking his defenses. The force behind her punch threw him flying backwards, out of the ring. Master Pao Pao--aka Reborn in disguise--rang the bell again and lifted Chrome's arm up victoriously.

"Sasagawa's team wins, pao-n!"

Chrome panted, slightly out of breath. And then she grinned happily and sent Ryohei a thumbs up. "We did it... now let's go!" She jumped out of the ring and waved her arm in the park's direction. The body switchers glanced each other for a moment and then hurriedly rushed out the door of the gym, following after the blue haired girl. Master Pao Pao bowed courteously to the karate members and then bounced out the gym, leaving the karate people to stare blankly at the doors.

* * *

The park where everything began was still as empty as before. The group of teens rushed into the clearing, panting slightly out of breath from sprinting too eagerly. As the pink petals fell like snowflakes from the trees, the four boys and one girl turned their gazes to the sky. This was it. They would be going back to their own bodies at last. Tsuna peeked at Yamamoto, a small smile across his lips. Silently, he thanked the annoying flower that had placed him in Tsuna's body. Because if this hadn't happened, he never would've known all the troubles the brown haired boy went through. Chrome and Ryohei shared a look and they gave each other faint smiles as though they had formed a strange pact between them.Yamamoto sighed and then chuckled once, thinking about all the new experiences he had gained during his stay in Yamamoto's body. Playing baseball with team mates who relied and cared for him... talking to an enormous crowd of girls... He glanced towards Tsuna, standing a few feet away. The boy was staring at him. He sent a smile towards Tsuna and Tsuna grinned back knowingly.

It had been a wonderfully horrific experience. And now it was time to return to their own rightful lives again.

Gokudera hopped down from one of the trees and then he nodded his head towards a bush hidden between a few blooming trees. The group marched over and pulled the bush apart, revealing the mystical red and purple looking flower blooming before them. Hibari glanced at Gokudera and Gokudera's eyes shifted to the corner of his eyes, acknowledging the other boy.

"Shall we end this?" Hibari smirked and pulled out his dynamite, lighting it up quickly. Without another word, Gokudera lifted his tonfa up readily. Hibari chucked the dynamite high in the air and Gokudera walked forward. The rest of the group backed away, watching the Cambiarsi Fiore sway in the bushes, and then Gokudera leapt forward, slashing the plant in two. The dynamite landed behind him, blasting the ground into pieces and burning the bush and the flower into a crisp.

Yamamoto sighed in relief as the deed was done. At last... he would be returning to his own body...! It had been quite an experience, both fun and terrifying, but he was more used to his own individually chaotic life, without having to be popular like Yamamoto. He closed his eyes, waiting for the feeling of shifting back to his own body to occur.

He waited.

And waited.

And then, his eyes snapped open. Yamamoto glanced down at his body in terror and stared at the rest of his friends. They were all looking down at themselves in equally confused manners.

"W-wait..." Yamamoto stammered hesitantly, "None of us... changed back?"

Tsuna scratched his cheek, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his head. "Well... I'm still in your body so..."

Chrome pulled at her skirt testily and stared at her chest. Then, she looked up with a frown on her face. "Still a girl."

Ryohei's eyebrows were furrowed together worriedly, hands on his staff.

Gokudera stared silently at the burnt area between the trees and Hibari sent a glare at the patch. He marched over and pulled out two handfuls of dynamite, growling, "Maybe we didn't destroy it completely enough..." The black haired boy tossed all of the dynamite in the direction of the two trees and a series of loud explosions ripped the air, sending bursts of dark smoke into the skies.

There was still no change.

Reborn hopped out from behind a tree, eyeing the destruction closely. "Something's different." He murmured.

Yamamoto's head swiveled around to stare at the baby hitman nervously. "What do you mean...?"

Suddenly, a huge root ripped up from the ground, lashing out at the people. Reborn jumped to the side easily and Yamamoto tripped and fell forward, barely dodging the over-sized root.

"WAHH!" Yamamoto cried and scrambled backwards. The group of body switchers watched on in awe as a familiar red and purple petaled plant reared its head up from the ground, towering over them like the trees. Yamamoto gulped down the hard lump that had formed in his throat. "I-Is that...?"

Reborn's eyes darkened and he muttered lowly, "This brings back bad memories..."

Another root lifted from the ground, cracking the soil around them, causing the surrounding trees to tilt slightly.

"Shit!" Hibari shouted angrily, leaping away from the large roots whipping towards him, "How big can this damn thing get?!" He tossed another stick of dynamite at the plant.

Gokudera promptly decapitated one of the humongous roots swinging to him. But only a few seconds after the root had been cleanly cut in two, four new stems of roots burst out, all determined to strangle Gokudera to death. The silver haired boy jumped away, easily avoiding the angry roots, but he frowned irritably when he noticed the flower growing larger at an endless rate as the people of their body-switching group attacked it.

Yamamoto screamed in fright and dove hastily when a root nearly slammed his head off from his torso. "R-Reborn! It keeps growing!" He nervously scampered up to his feet and ran away from the attacking roots that were seemingly growing in number. "You said that it would grow bigger if all of us weren't here! But--!" The tall boy cried in fear as he found himself hopelessly surrounded by all the roots. "...aren't... we all here?" He gulped and clenched his eyes tightly, fearing for the worst. A series of explosions burst in Yamamoto's ears and he ducked down, feeling the pressure of hot explosions around him. The boy blinked his eyes open and then glanced around the clear field around them.

Hibari rushed up to join Yamamoto's side and he kneeled down worriedly. "Are you okay, Jyuudaime?"

"I-I'm fine, Gokudera-kun..." Yamamoto barely managed a smile and continued to stare in confusion at his surroundings. "Where...?"

Reborn's voice came from somewhere a few feet away. "What I said was the truth. And all of you are gathered here..." He was muttering darkly under his breath. Yamamoto shivered. It felt like Reborn was about to go on a crazed rampage. Reborn continued, "..which must mean..." And then suddenly, he looked up, his eyes and mouth twitched into a faintly angry look. "It's been modified."

And then, as if on cue, the enormous head of the red and purple Cambiarsi reared up from the ground, sending tremors into the ground, like a minor earthquake. The flower petals on the head peeled open slowly, revealing a few rows of sharp teeth, all gleaming in the daylight.

"Modified?!" Yamamoto shouted in disbelief as the flower towered over him like a skyscraper, "What do you mean, modified?!"

The group of teens backed towards each other, forming a small circle of safety as roots burst from the ground on all sides, seemingly herding them together.

Chrome roared loudly, her fists held up before her in preparation "You mean we can't destroy it even though all of us are here?!"

Yamamoto shivered and then turned his eyes to watch the little baby desperately. "No way... what... what should we do?! Rebo--!"

"--rn!" And suddenly, he was staring at a root that was slithering back and forth menacingly instead of at the expressionless face of Reborn. He blinked once and then twice. "Huh?" Wait... did his voice just sound different as well...? "Reborn...?" The boy glanced around him and found himself staring at Yamamoto, who was blinking stupidly at Reborn.

Hold on.

If Yamamoto was over there... and he was Yamamoto only a few seconds ago... then... who was he now...? It was at that moment when he finally noticed the cold and foreign feeling of the staff in his hands and he stared at it with wide eyes. "C-Chrome...?" No wait... Chrome was in Onii-san's body so... he was in onii-san's body...!

Ryohei yelled in surprise. "EHHH?! I'M IN ONII-SAN'S BODY?! WHYY?"

Gokudera stared at his clothes curiously and then fingered his hair before laughing sheepishly. "I guess I'm in Gokudera's body instead of Tsuna's now...? Ha ha ha...!" He lifted his other hand and examined the tonfa in it. "Ah, right... Hibari was using Gokudera's body today..."

Yamamoto, who had seemingly snapped out from his stupor, pointed a finger at Gokudera angrily. "HEY! You did _not_ just say Hibari was using me!"

Ryohei blinked at the two boys. "Ya-Ya-Yamamoto...? Gokudera-kun...?"

Hibari bopped a fist into his open palm. "I see! I'm in another person's body right now! I was wondering why my head started hurting all of a sudden!" He grinned brightly and pumped a fist into the air. "Okay, everyone!" The usually quiet and menacing prefect shouted, "Just to get this straight, I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme right now! Don't mix me up with another person!"

A bead of sweat ran down Ryohei's head. H-Hibari-san... was grinning. _**Grinning**_. Widely, beautifully, showing all his pearly whites... Ryohei shivered as a chill went up his spine. Hopefully things wouldn't get any weirder than this. But then, he nodded as he thought over what Hibari just said. "That's not a bad idea, onii-san! The whole point of this flower is to confuse its enemies, right? So, all we have to do is not be confused and then maybe we can destroy the flower...!"

Tsuna nodded once in understanding and spoke in a soft voice. "Don't be confused with who each of us are. I understand..." He looked up at the other teens hesitantly and started introducing himself again, "I am Chrome Dokuro... currently, I am residing in Sawada Tsunayoshi's body..." He blinked once in realization and then smiled shyly, thinking how ironic it was that she was in the body Mukuro-sama was trying to possess.

The others stared blankly at Tsuna for a second, mouths parted slightly open in a daze.

A few of them were entranced by that cute little shy smile...

Others wished Tsuna looked like that more often...

Tsuna's smile faded away as quickly as it came and he scurried towards Ryohei, gently grasping the staff and pulling it out of Ryohei's hands. "I'll hold this..."

Yamamoto coughed once, a small blush blooming across his face, the image of Tsuna's smile replaying in his mind. "Right... erm... I'm Gokudera Hayato... and I'm in..." He glanced down at himself and then blinked at all the people standing around, staring at him curiously. Then, his face blanched and his jaw dropped open. "I'm... I'm... I'm in... _the_ _baseball idiot's __**body**_...?"

Ryohei noticed the immediate change in Yamamoto and watched the tall boy in concern. "Erm... Gokudera-kun... are you...?"

"HOLY MOTHER FU--!!" Yamamoto started to curse loudly, staring at Gokudera with wide and horrified eyes. Everyone else stared back with even rounder eyes. Especially Gokudera, as he witnessed his own body throw himself into a ferocious tantrum full of cursing. "I..! I'm in...! That guy's...! FUCK!" The tall, black haired baseball player pointed a heated finger at the large flower--who had been regarding the teen with amusement--and nearly spat as he shouted, "YOU DAMN FLOWER! TURN US BACK! RIGHT NOW!" Yamamoto started storming up to the Cambiarsi Fiore, ignoring the dancing roots circling around him. "I swear... if you don't change my body _right now_...!" He stuck his hand into his pockets and then he paused. The rest of the group watched Yamamoto cautiously, wondering why he had suddenly stopped in his furious attack upon the flower. The black haired boy suddenly turned to snarl angrily at the group of people, as though he were addressing all of them. "Damn you for not carrying dynamite in your clothes! Shit!" He stomped his foot on the ground once and then turned back to glare at the flower. Yamamoto growled, as though the flower had just sent an insult at him, and then he rolled up his sleeves while grinning maliciously, "Fine, I don't have my dynamite right now... But I can still sure as hell beat the fuck out of you!" And then Yamamoto pounced towards the gigantic, skyscraper-like flower.

Ryohei's jaw dropped open after watching Yamamoto's quick behavioral change. It only reminded him just how different his two best friends were... "G-Gokudera-kun..." The silver haired boxer said weakly, watching as Gokudera ran up to Yamamoto hurriedly to hold the boy back.

Chrome watched the boys in boredom and simply walked up to Gokudera. She snatched the tonfas from Gokudera's belt and then whacked the two boys. Gokudera ducked hastily as he saw the blow coming. Yamamoto, however, was blinded by his rage and was hit full in the head by the tonfa. The black haired baseball player went soaring back and Gokudera winced as Yamamoto landed gracelessly on the ground.

Chrome smiled sadistically and lifted up her hands, comfortably wielding the two steel tonfa. She turned to address the Cambiarsi Fiore, "I am Hibari Kyouya of the Disciplinary Committee. Because your existence is breaking all conduct in this town, you have no other choice but to be eliminated." Her eyes narrowed as she finished speaking and the flower seemed to understand. Two thick roots burst from under Chrome's feet and the blue haired girl leapt back, easily dodging all the blows sent at her.

"Arghh! Hibari-san...!" Ryohei watched the blue haired girl worriedly as she went against the Cambiarsi Fiore all on her own. "Reborn...! How are we supposed to beat this thing?!"

"Do we just keep attacking it until it explodes or something?" Gokudera asked quickly, keeping a sharp eye upon the blue haired girl and the flower battling against each other.

Reborn shook his head. "It's not that simple. Look."

The boys observed the Cambiarsi Fiore for a few seconds. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that an overgrown and overly annoying flower was trying to kill them. And then--

"Wait! What's that?!" Hibari boomed, pointing at the top of the flower.

Their eyes were drawn to a spot on what seemed to be the flower's forehead--or the petal at the very top of the flower. A faint flame had started to grow and Ryohei's eyes widened as he recognized it.

"A Dying Will Flame?!" The boxer yelled in disbelief.

Reborn frowned deeply, glaring at the flower. "That's why you won't be able to destroy it so easily... even if you have all of the victims present."

"T-Then...! Then what can we do?!" Ryohei exclaimed in despair, throwing his hands up to clutch at his hair in frustration. Reborn pulled out his gun and stared coldly at Ryohei.

"I have an idea..."

Ryohei stared at the baby hitman curiously. "Reborn...?"

"We'll use the Zero Point Breakthrough."

Ryohei blinked once after hearing the familiar name. His eyes lit up. "That's right! If we seal the dying will flame then we could easily destroy it! I'll just go into--" The boxer paused. Then he stared at Reborn with round eyes. "Wait! Can I still do the Zero Point Breakthrough when I'm in Onii-san's body...?"

Reborn continued to stare expressionlessly at Ryohei. "You don't have the Blood of the Vongola right now. You wouldn't have your usual Hyper Intuition."

Ryohei gulped once. "So I can't, can I... then..."

"Judging from what just happened, you all will keep switching bodies repeatedly. We'll wait until you return to your true body." Reborn smirked and lifted up his gun, pointing it at his pupil. "And then, you go freeze the Cambiarsi Fiore before it switches you to another body again."

The silver haired boxer listened intently to Reborn's instructions and then sighed exasperatedly. "So, we have to wait until I switch back to my own body...?" Ryohei watched as the Cambiarsi Fiore started to attack Gokudera and Yamamoto while Chrome continued to slash away at the roots as though if she kept cutting it up into pieces, it would stop growing. The boxer nodded. At least it was a plan. For now... they would have to hold off the humongous flower before he returned to his original body.

Suddenly, the Cambiarsi Fiore let out a piercing shriek as Chrome raced forward and hacked cleanly through the middle of the flower. The flower fell over and Ryohei's eyes widened as the flower came falling his way.

"WAHHH!" Ryohei screamed, running away as quickly as possible. And then, suddenly, instead of staring at a large flower with teeth falling from above, he found himself blinking from a spot nearby the stump of the flower stem. In his hands... were Hibari's tonfa. "Eh...?" His arms were aching (it felt as though he had done two hundred push ups a few hours ago) and he glanced down at his clothes, blushing brightly when he noticed how breezy it felt wearing the Kokuyo skirt. "I-I-I'm in Chrome's body now...?!"

"J-Jyuu... daime! Where are you?!" Ryohei shouted, trying to push the nibbling flower off of his body. "It's me! Gokudera! I'm in... the damn turf head's body now, dammit, what is wrong with you, you fucking flower?!" The boxer slapped the flower upon the head which promptly returned him with an angry, shrieking response.

Hibari examined the staff in his hands and then glanced around, checking all the other people. "Eh... I'm in Hibari's body?"

"Jyuudaime!" Ryohei shouted towards Hibari. "Are you in Hibari's body?"

The leader of the Disciplinary Committee blinked for a second. And then he chuckled loudly, eyes and mouth curving up into a happy, oblivious smile. "Haha! No, sorry. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! Where's Dokuro? She needs this, right?"

"Who cares! Where are you, Jyuudaime?!" Ryohei shouted desperately and finally pushed himself out from under the snapping flower that refused to die. "And why the hell is it that I always end up figuring out where you are first, you frickin' baseball nut?!"

Chrome watched on, with her mouth open in an 'o', as his two best friends "conversed" while the flower dragged itself closer and closer towards Ryohei using its teeth. Suddenly, Yamamoto slid up beside her and the blue haired girl nearly jumped in fright. She glanced up at the tall, black haired boy and asked meekly. "Umm... you are...?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed greatly and he forcefully grabbed the tonfas from Chrome's hands.

"HIEEEE!" Chrome whimpered, watching Yamamoto with wide eyes. "Hibari-san is in Yamamoto's body now?!" She watched on as the baseball player walked slowly towards the large flower, all prepared to deal the final blow upon the plant. Then, Chrome sighed and held her head with one hand. This was starting to hurt her head... After this entire situation was settled, she was sure she wouldn't be able to look at her friends in the same way again. _Their personalities are all screwed up right now...!!_

Gokudera now moved to Hibari's side and he reached out tentatively to tap the other boy's shoulder. "Umm... that..."

Hibari blinked and then grinned. "Ah! Dokuro is in Gokudera's body. Here you go." He passed the staff to the silver haired boy and they gave each other small smiles. But the quiet moment was broken by Ryohei's angry shouting.

"Hey, you bastard! You have my dynamite now, don't you?! Why didn't you give it to me earlier?!" The silver haired boxer growled and pounced on Hibari, ignoring the Cambiarsi Fiore that had been stealthily trying to bite him from behind. Ryohei proceeded to dig through Hibari's clothes, grasping at the dynamite hidden throughout the other boy's body.

A bead of sweat ran down Chrome's head. Gokudera-kun was not thinking straight anymore, was he...?

Tsuna rushed forward from an area to the side of the field and he stopped beside Chrome. "Hey, guys!" He grinned brightly, waving an arm around. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! And I'm in Sawada's body right now! Where's Sawada?"

"Ah." Chrome blinked as she realized she hadn't announced to the others where he was. "I'm over here, onii-san...!"

"Hm?" Tsuna blinked and then stared at the girl who was around the same height as him. "Eh? Oh! Hey, guys! Sawada is a girl!" The brown haired boy shouted loudly to the others.

Ryohei paused in his rummage of Hibari's body and his head swiveled around. He blinked in surprise at the words that had just entered his ears. "Jyuudaime... is a _girl_?"

"What?" Hibari's eyes widened and he lifted his torso up from the ground with his elbows. "Tsuna is a girl?"

Gokudera stared at Tsuna and Chrome with a confused look.

Chrome's jaw dropped down and her eyes went blank. _Onii-san...! I'm not actually a girl!_

The boys continued to gaze at Chrome with strange looks and the Cambiarsi Fiore started to growl angrily, feeling extremely neglected by now. The flower dragged itself closer and closer towards Ryohei, Hibari, and Gokudera, ready to ambush them while they were distracted.

"..." Yamamoto watched the others in boredom and then jumped up to deliver a finishing blow to the flower. It disintegrated with a screeching wail. Yamamoto smirked and watched as the flower turned to ashes and sunk into the ground. Then, he frowned when he still hadn't changed back into his own body. The baseball player turned around to watch the surroundings with cold eyes, waiting for the flower to regenerate again.

"Erm..." Chrome muttered shyly under the looks of the other boys, "Anyway, shouldn't we focus on trying to destroy the flower...? Hibari-san just..." She glanced over at Yamamoto and scratched her cheek sheepishly, "... destroyed it...?"

And then, a bunch of strong roots burst from the ground, wrapping themselves around Chrome's body, creeping up her legs and around her torso, binding her arms to her side tightly. "Gah!" She let out as her entire body was yanked up into the sky by the roots. "HIEEE!" Chrome cried as she stared at her friends standing many meters below her, staring up at her in shock. The roots started to tighten around her body and one small root moved up to enclose her neck, intending to strangle her to death. "Ga-ah! Ah!" The blue haired girl struggled hard as she felt her arms, legs, and neck start to bruise and she fought hard to breath and evade the strangling roots around her neck.

"Jyuudaime!" Ryohei shouted and gathered his dynamite in his hands, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Tsuna!" Hibari jumped to his feet and frowned when he found that he didn't have his bat with him today. Reborn hopped over conveniently and handed the boy a bat.

"Here, it's the other spare."

"Oh!" Hibari's eyes lit up and he grabbed it while smiling gratefully at the baby hitman. "Thanks, little guy." The delinquent then turned his eyes upon the thick tree of roots holding Chrome up in the air. There had to be some way of destroying this thing quickly...

The head of the Cambiarsi Fiore reared up from the cracked ground again, this time bigger and better than before, with larger and sharper teeth. The flower opened it's petals, letting out a loud piercing cry that numbed Chrome's ability to move. She gasped for breath as the roots started to slowly direct her right into the flower's mouth. "I-t's... go-gonna... eat me...!"

Yamamoto leapt forward, tonfa up, all ready to slash and hack some more. But then, he crashed into the thick trunk of roots and bounced backwards.

Hibari blinked for a second, holding the bat in his hands firmly. Then, he sighed and hung his head to the side exasperatedly.

They had switched again...

The leader of the Disciplinary Committee gulped nervously and glanced up at Chrome's body, moving ever closer towards the mouth of the Cambiarsi Fiore. He had just been staring straight into the fragrant mouth of the toothy flower when he had suddenly... The boy's head started hurting badly and he clutched his head in agony, wondering why it was hurting so much all of a sudden. It felt like... he had bruises all over his head! The boy glanced at all the people present and his eyes widened in realization. He was... in Hibari-san's body!

_No wonder my head hurts so much..._ He thought as he recalled watching Gokudera drag Hibari across the ground in the morning, head bumping into rocks along the way.

"Uh... I-I'm Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi... and I'm in Hibari-san's body right now!" He shouted, shutting out the painful bruises upon his head and clenching his eyes together, hoping the actual Hibari wouldn't come flying over to beat him up for being in his body. When no blow came, he peered through one eye, noticing Ryohei smiling at him.

"Hi, Tsuna! I think I'm in Sasagawa-san's body right now." At Hibari's confused look, he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "It's me, Yamamoto!"

"Oh! Yamamoto! Ah... here!" Hibari hastily handed the bat to Ryohei, who accepted it again graciously. "Do you know... who's in Chrome's body yet...?"

Gokudera frowned and stared at the roots nervously. "I don't know... but at least Jyuudaime is right next to me now..."

Ryohei and Hibari simultaneously blinked when they heard the silver haired boy speak. Hibari licked his lips anxiously and then spoke slowly, "Wait... what did you just call me, Gokudera-kun...?"

"Jyuudaime...?" Gokudera blinked at the two boys in confusion. And then his eyes widened in realization. He stared at his clothes with wide eyes and searched around in his pockets, pulling out handfuls upon handfuls of dynamite. "Jyuudaime! I'm back in my own body!"

Hibari chuckled nervously, eyeing all the dynamite on the ground. Where did they come from?! "That's great, Gokudera-kun! Do you think other people are back to normal, too...?"

Yamamoto groaned and picked himself up from the ground, rubbing his face. He glanced around curiously and then raised a hand up high in the air. "Sasagawa Ryohei is in Yamamoto Takeshi's body!" He picked up the tonfa lying beside him and examined them. "This is Hibari's..."

Somebody quickly snatched away the tonfa from Yamamoto's hands and the black haired boy looked up, meeting eyes with narrowed amber ones. "Eh? Sawada?"

"I'm Hibari..." He murmured and grabbed the other tonfa. "...and I'm stuck in all these herbivores bodies..."

"Oh!" Yamamoto grinned widely and climbed up, patting off his pants. "Hibari! You're in Sawada's body now? That's really extreme, huh?" The baseball player was answered with a swift blow to the head.

Ryohei winced as he watched himself get hit across the head by Tsuna. "Ouch... I'm glad you're not like that, Tsuna."

A bead of sweat ran down Hibari's head. "Er... anyway... the only person left is... Chrome!" His eyes darted up to the girl suffering in the thick roots. "Chrome! She's back in her own body!"

"Leave it to me!" Yamamoto roared and stood at the root of the roots, standing in a strong boxing stance. "Let's go..." He swung his fist forward, his foot pushing back like a trigger, "MAXIMUM CANON!"

Hibari's mouth dropped open as the tree of roots swung dangerously back and forth from the force of the blow. Yamamoto pulled his arm back, staring at his fist with an unsatisfied frown. "It's not working the way it does in my own body..."

Reborn nodded. "That's because Ryohei's body cells are very special. You can't find a body like his so easily."

Ryohei stared at his hands curiously and then smiled. "Ohh? Senpai is pretty special, huh. Ha ha ha!"

Chrome felt her head swirl as the roots restricted her body and swung her around in the air. She clenched her eyes closed, trying to keep the nauseous feeling down in her stomach. _Mu... Mukuro-sama..._

_Oya?_ She heard the familiar voice finally echo in her mind again. _Is that you, Nagi?_

_Mukuro-sama...!_

_I can finally speak with you again. What happened to you?_

Chrome gulped, fighting to stay conscious on the limited air supply getting to her lungs and body. _I'm... with Boss and his friends... we're fighting Cambiarsi Fiore..._

_Cambiarsi... Fiore..._

Mukuro's voice sounded distant, as though he were remembering something from long ago.

_Mukuro... sama...?_

_Nagi, I think I will go over there to see for myself what is happening. If that is all right with you?_

_Yes, Mukuro-sama. Please be careful..._

_Kufufu... what harm could a little flower do?_

Mist suddenly started to stream from Chrome's body and Hibari gasped as he noticed the familiar scene. "M-Mukuro?!"

"What?!" Gokudera's head spun towards the blue haired girl shrouding in mist. "Him again?! Why's he here?"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed significantly and he glared at the swirling mist with a heated gaze.

The Cambiarsi Fiore stared at the mist in curiosity, baring its teeth at the fog surrounding its roots. And then, a soft chuckle came from within the mist, causing the flower to cock its head to the side questionably.

"Kufufu... so this is the so-called Cambiarsi Fiore." The mist cleared and a blue haired man sat casually ontop of the ball of roots that had been previously binding Chrome. A sly smile was permanently etched upon his lips and he watched the monstrous flower for a second before the number 'six' in his eyes shifted to a 'one'. A great burst of lava erupted straight up from the ground, enveloping the flower in a column of fire. The plant screeched as it disintegrated into ashes. Mukuro smirked and hopped down from his throne of roots, landing smoothly upon the cracked ground. He turned his mismatched eyes upon Tsuna and smiled gently before walking towards the short brown haired boy. "We meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. How have you been faring? Are you ready to hand your body to me now?"

Tsuna glared at the blue haired man standing before him, feeling annoyed by the other boy's words and by how the other boy seemed to tower over him.

Hibari gulped and extended a hand out towards Mukuro. "Erm... Mukuro. That's... uh..."

"Oya? Hibari Kyouya?" Mukuro turned his attention upon Hibari and blinked at the delinquent's uncharacteristic actions and attitude towards him. Suddenly, something in front of him flashed and the blue haired boy hopped backwards, swiftly evading the attack made by Tsuna. His eyebrows raised as the usually frightened little boy lifted up his tonfa menacingly and sent a full-blown glare in his direction.

"I'll bite you to death..." He snarled, fists tight on his tonfa until his knuckles turned white.

"I see..." Mukuro watched Tsuna in interest before turning to observe Hibari closely. Then, he laughed, "Kuhahaha...! So Hibari Kyouya has taken over Tsunayoshi-kun's body, is it?" The blue haired man's lips set themselves in a small smile. "Well, now. I can't allow that, can I...?"

Tsuna's glare intensified, if that could be possible.

Hibari started to run forward, fearing that a fierce battle would soon break out among the two young men. "Ah! Wait! Mukuro--!"

Just as Hibari ran in the middle of Mukuro and Tsuna, a soft rumbling sound came from below and the three boys glanced down simultaneously at the soil beneath their feet. The head of the Cambiarsi Fiore yet again burst from the ground and Mukuro quickly jumped aside. Tsuna humphed and leapt backwards, frowning at the flower in annoyance. Hibari scampered to the side, screaming a pathetic 'WAHH!' as the ground cracked dangerously close to him.

Gokudera growled and clutched his dynamite in his hands hestitantly, unsure of whether he should blow up the flower or not. "Damn flower keeps resurrecting..."

Ryohei frowned, holding his bat carefully, looking for a chance to possibly strike the plant down and destroy it completely without giving it a chance to regenerate again.

As Hibari rolled away, he checked his surroundings to make sure everyone had been safe from harm. Ryohei and Gokudera were standing nearby each other, gritting their teeth and eyeing the evolved Cambiarsi Fiore. Yamamoto was shaking his head while vigorously rubbing the spot where Tsuna had hit him. Mukuro and Tsuna were both staring at the plant with irritation. And that was when a thought hit him.

Hibari scratched his cheek and watched a certain blue haired young man with unease. "Umm... Mukuro...?"

"Hm?" Mukuro looked up, Hibari's meek voice quickly taking his attention away from the glaring Tsuna and Cambiarsi Fiore. "Kufufu... this is quite an interesting development."

Tsuna nearly growled and sent a fierce glare at Hibari, daring him to act any more timid.

"HIEEE!" Hibari yelped and backed away, sweating profusely. Why was he so scared of his own body glaring angrily at him? He didn't know himself... But, it was still scary nonetheless. "Ehh... uh..."

"Just ignore the little herbivore, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro smiled widely. At that, Tsuna leapt forward, dodging around the large flower between them and aiming a ferocious strike at the blue haired man. Mukuro laughed and swiftly dodged aside with all his might, blocking all of Tsuna's speedy attacks with his own staff--that had magically returned to his own hands. He sent a smile towards Hibari, as though he were taking care of a bunch of little children. "What was it that you wanted to say, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Umm..." A bead of sweat ran down Hibari's head, "Well... Mukuro, were... you ever exposed to the Cambiarsi Fiore before...?"

The two battling boys froze after the prefect finished speaking and they stared at Hibari blankly. Mukuro shifted his eyes up in thought. "Well--"

And then they all found themselves yet again in another person's body. Mukuro glanced around wildly, pin-pointing every single person. "Um... I'm Tsuna right now and I'm...! I'm...!" He glanced down at himself and his eyes nearly popped out when he found a long staff in his hands. "I'm in Mukuro's body?!"

"Kufufufu..." A familiar chuckle came from nearby him. Mukuro turned his face slowly, eyes wide open in horror. Tsuna smiled sweetly up at him. "I've taken control of your body, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"AHHHH!" Mukuro cried in terror, staring at his own body in disbelief. The blue haired man curled himself up into a ball, holding his hands over his head, shaking it back and forth, not wanting to believe that this was truly happening. Why? Why of all people was Mukuro in his body now?! A-And... why was it that he wasn't able to end up in his own body yet, like Gokudera and Chrome?

"Hm?" Mukuro heard someone say from a few feet away. The blue haired young man looked up curiously and found Yamamoto staring down at his hands and legs in fascination. Then, he grinned brightly in the way Mukuro always used to see him do. "Hey! I'm finally back in my own body!" Immediately after that exclamation, Yamamoto winced and rubbed the spot on his head slowly. "Oww... Hibari sure hits hard..."

Ryohei fisted his hands together and released them slowly, watching the fingers uncurl. Then, a large grin burst forth upon his lips and he pumped a fist up into the air excitedly. "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme limit again!"

Hibari watched the boys in the area expressionlessly. Then, after taking a glimpse of himself and flexing his fingers, he smirked coldly and muttered a short, "Finally."

Mukuro slapped his forehead. "Argh! Why can't I go back to my own body, too?"

Tsuna twirled the tonfa in his hands idly and cocked his head to the side with a cuteness no one knew Tsuna had in him. "Hmm... I wonder what I should do... now that I finally have possession over your body."

Mukuro shivered. This... didn't feel right...

Gokudera growled and lifted his dynamite up threateningly. "Get out of Jyuudaime's body right now, you bastard!"

"Aww..." Tsuna pouted cutely and turned his watery eyes upon the silver haired explosives expert, lifting two fingers up and poking them together innocently. "But, Hayato-kuun...! I don't want to..."

Mukuro's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Gokudera's mouth dropped open, a faint blush upon his cheeks. Yamamoto chortled and watched Tsuna in amusement.

"Mukuro sure knows how to use your body, huh, Tsuna?"

Mukuro flicked his head around to gape at the baseball player in disbelief. _I-Is that how I should be **using** my body?!_

Suddenly, as though remembering that it was supposed to be the main focus at the moment, the Cambiarsi Fiore swished over to Mukuro, snapping its teeth furiously.

"EEEE!" The blue haired illusionist cried and hastily dove to the side, taking cover and rolling along the dirt. His body stopped before Hibari and Gokudera and he watched as the flower aimed itself in Yamamoto's direction.

"Whoops!" The baseball player grinned and side-stepped the flower, letting it crash its head into the solid ground.

"Wha-What should we do?!" Mukuro clamped his hands over his cheeks, watching Yamamoto worriedly while feeling horrified by the idea of forever moving from person to person, never to return to his own body. Hibari delivered a heavy smack into Mukuro's jaw--using his fist--sending the young man's face twisting to the side along with blood and spittle.

Gokudera took a step towards Hibari angrily and shouted, "Hey! How dare you hurt Jyuudaime!"

"Sawada! Are you okay?!" Ryohei shouted and then frowned at the black haired prefect, eyebrows knitting together. "Hibari, that was extremely unnecessary!"

Hibari ignored the two silver haired boys and smirked in satisfaction as Mukuro flipped his head around to stare back at him with wide and watering eyes.

"Hibari-san... w-why did you do that?"

"Your pathetic whimpering annoyed me." Then, as though it were an after thought, Hibari continued, eyes shifting to focus upon a patch of grass to the side. "Besides, it's fun hitting you. Especially since you're in that person's body right now."

"Ehh?!" Mukuro's mouth dropped open. Reborn smirked and sidled up beside Hibari as though they were two peas in a pod.

"I agree. Tsuna is quite fun to play around with." The baby hitman said simply.

Mukuro pointed an accusing finger at his home tutor. "EHH?! You admit it?!"

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera frowned disapprovingly.

By now, Tsuna had skipped over happily, twirling Hibari's tonfa in his hands while viewing the battle taking place between Yamamoto and the Cambiarsi Fiore. He turned his attention upon the group of boys standing near him and he sent a sly smile at Hibari--whose eyes had immediately narrowed and hardened at the sight. Tsuna waggled the tonfa in his hands teasingly. "Hey, Kyouya-kun... look what I have here!" The brown haired boy smirked and lifted one of the tonfa up to his mouth. Hibari frowned. Tsuna grinned mischievously and then opened his mouth. His wet tongue reached out to lick the end of the tonfa in a seductive way no one knew Tsuna could do and the brown haired boy let out a moan, as if the steel had tasted soo good.

Gokudera and Mukuro blushed brightly, watching the tonfa and Tsuna in fascination.

Ryohei stared at Tsuna in confusion and crossed his arms over his chest, wondering if Hibari's tonfa really tasted that good.

Hibari's face had darkened considerably and he quickly reached a hand out to grab his weapons. But Tsuna danced away, laughing a faint, 'Kufufufu' as the prefect started to give chase. A bead of sweat ran down Gokudera and Mukuro's heads as they watched Tsuna 'play around' with Hibari.

It was right after Hibari had finally caught up to Tsuna (and slammed the shorter brown haired boy against the stem of the Cambiarsi Fiore) that their bodies switched once more. Tsuna blinked once and then twice and he looked up at Hibari glaring down at him. He gulped nervously when he felt Hibari's grip on his shoulders tighten. "Hi-Hi-Hibari-san...!" The brown haired boy mumbled meekly, hoping that the prefect wouldn't hurt him.

Mukuro blinked and then sighed unhappily. He sent a frown in the large flower's direction and spoke accusingly, "You've ruined my fun..." The blue haired man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "But, I suppose once I possess the little Vongola again, I can have as much fun as I want."

Gokudera and Ryohei glared at the blue haired man standing between them with piercing eyes. Mukuro glanced at the two of them and then smiled. He yawned and lifted a gloved hand to cover his mouth. Then, his eyes drooped and he sighed. "I guess... I should be heading back now... it was fun while it lasted, Sawada Tsunayoshi." As his eyes closed, a strong eruption of mist swirled off from his body and when it disappeared, Chrome stood in the middle, holding the long staff in her hands, blinking innocently at her surroundings.

Gokudera let out a short huff and shoved his hands into his pockets, hunching over. "Hmph. He got away."

Ryohei scratched his head and then smiled stupidly. "Oh well. At least all of us are back in our own bodies! That's awesome to the limit! Now we just need to defeat the monster flower!"

At that moment, Yamamoto ran by, smiling brightly. "Hey guys, you might want to watch out...!" And then he rushed past. Gokudera and Ryohei's eyes widened as a root as strong and thick as seven trees put together swung towards them.

"Shit!" Gokudera grunted out and ducked so that his entire body was pressed against the ground. Ryohei followed suit--while pulling Chrome down to the ground with him--and the two boys and girl watched as the huge root whipped over their heads with such force, the dust and a few scattered pebbles and dirt swept up, shooting onto their backs. Gokudera coughed and opened up one eye, making out the swinging root and the two people standing in its war path. "Jyuudaime!" He coughed and waved away the dust. "Watch out!"

"Huh?" Tsuna tilted his head to the side after hearing Gokudera's voice warn him. His eyes widened as he spotted the enormous root coming only seconds away from them. "Hibari-san!" The brown haired boy cried out, worried that they would both get hit by the root. Just as the root whipped over, he felt someone pull him safely into their arms, shielding him from the attack with their back. And then, the both of them toppled over, pushed forcefully down to the ground.

Tsuna's eyes spun and he gasped when he felt the pressure of someone lying ontop of him, heavily pushing down upon his lungs. The boy coughed and choked on the dust left behind by the large root swinging overhead, creating wind that kicked up dirt into the air. When the root seemed to relax and the dust finally cleared, he found Hibari's hair in his face. The boy's eyes went round. Hibari-san... had tried to shield him from the blow...? He quickly lifted himself up on one elbow while shaking the other boy anxiously with his right hand. "Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Are you okay?!"

The dark haired prefect slowly lifted himself off from Tsuna's chest and shook his head a few times, trying to regain his senses. Tsuna sighed in relief as he found Hibari unharmed. Yamamoto was lying on his stomach close by, back heaving up and down heavily as he took in great breaths of air. He sighed deeply and then laughed loudly. "Whew... that was too close!" His eyes shifted up to look into Tsuna's, "You two would've been hit if I hadn't pushed you guys down in time." His eyes drooped slightly and he let out another sigh into the dirt beneath him. "Whoo... I'm tired..."

Tsuna watched his good friend in concern. And then, his eyes hardened in determination. "Right. I'm finally back in my own body. Let's destroy this flower...!"

Yamamoto smiled warmly as he watched the little brown haired boy. He blinked when he felt Hibari's glare upon him. "Oh... sorry for pushing you, Hibari... ha ha ha..."

A pair of mittens flew from somewhere to Tsuna's left and it hit the brown haired boy full in the face. "BWUAH!" He held the mittens and glanced at Reborn, who was now standing a few feet away to his left, gun raised up in preparation. Tsuna nodded once and stood up straight on his feet. The boy stuffed his hands into the warm mittens.

After a loud _bang!_ and Tsuna was hit in the forehead by the Rebuke bullet, his eyes turned into a fiery amber color, looking like they were glowing even in the daylight. A bright flame bloomed upon the boy's forehead and the once mittened hands had become fully equipped with bulky looking gloves.

His eyes were narrowed with an unusual calm and out from his slightly parted lips, he muttered a low, "Let's finish this." Tsuna's gloves immediately burst into flame, sending him soaring into the air freely. The boys and one girl gazed at the brown haired boy, always awed by the sight of such a shy and timid boy, cutting through the skies powerfully and confidently with his flaming gloves.

Tsuna landed neatly upon the flower's head, directing one of the roots that had been tailing him into attacking itself. He flew off just as the root collided against the Cambiarsi Fiore. The brown haired boy watched the flower solemnly and then closed his eyes, setting his hands in front of his chest so that his hands were facing in opposite directions from each other. The flame on his forehead started to burst irregularly, as if the flames were knocking hastily upon a secret invisible door. As the Cambiarsi Fiore shook its head to still its swirling vision from the blow a few seconds ago, the gloves on Tsuna's hands changed from gloves to mittens and then back to gloves again.

The group of once-body-switchers took up their various weapons, all prepared to destroy the flower once and for all. And then, Tsuna's eyes opened wide. He flew up and slammed a hand into the head of the flower, sending it hurtling down to the ground. The young Vongola boss landed right in front of the flower and lifted his hands up to the dying will flame burning upon the Cambiarsi Fiore. "Goodbye." Tsuna's eyes flashed and underneath his hands, the Cambiarsi Fiore let out one last screech before ice quickly crept down its body, along its stem, through the ground, and all the way to its roots, encasing the monster flower in a freezing cage.

Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera smirked. Ryohei grinned. Chrome nodded. Hibari lifted his tonfa.

And then, they each gave the frozen creature a parting gift.

"Haaah!" Yamamoto swung his bat so quickly, it snapped into a sword and sliced open the ice and the head of the frozen Cambiarsi Fiore.

Ryohei rushed forward and took a step before throwing a heavy blow into the ice. "MAXIMUM CANON!" And the ice cracked, the shockwave of his punch sending broken lines through the clear ice, crumbling even the stem and roots of the flower.

Hibari broke off all frozen pieces of thick roots jutting out from the ground, as if he were the gardener of an overgrown field.

Gokudera tossed his dynamite into the open cut Yamamoto had made in the ice and smirked as the head of the Cambiarsi Fiore blew up into ash, incinerated into dust.

Chrome twirled her staff once and then finished everything off by engulfing all parts of the flower in a blazing fire, scorching every last root that belonged to the troublesome plant.

Reborn smirked and nodded in satisfaction. "Very good."

The group sighed together and watched the ashes of the Cambiarsi Fiore float gently into the bright and cloudless sky, never to be reborn again.

Hibari watched the ashes flutter about for another few seconds before tearing his eyes away from it, snorting a short 'humph'. He tucked his tonfa behind his back in finality and turned around to walk back to school. He paused and then shifted slightly back to address the others.

"You all had better be in school before I get there..." And then, he strolled off as though nothing had ever gone wrong in the first place.

Chrome slowly turned to stare at the people in the clearing and a small smile graced her lips. She covered her mouth as a small chuckle left her mouth and then the blue haired girl turned away as well, returning back to her usual life with Ken and Chikusa.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard the prefect's words and he pulled his gaze away from the ashes. "Ah! W-Wait, Hibari-san!"

Yamamoto chuckled and he lifted his arms up, settling his hands behind his head easily. "I guess we had better get back to school."

Gokudera frowned and turned his back upon the remains of the Cambiarsi Fiore, grumbling lowly to himself. "That guy... always ordering other people around..."

Ryohei grinned and joined the two boys, standing beside them, bouncing slightly in excitement. "But today sure was extreme, don't you think? Maybe we should do it again sometime!"

"NO!" A chorus of shouts came from the boys and even Hibari. Ryohei laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah... I guess not..."

Tsuna sighed and he started to walk towards his friends, returning back to his usual life. But before he moved back beside them, the boy took one last look at the soft ashes raining upon the park. And then, he scurried off back to Namimori Junior High, never taking another look backwards.

* * *

**The End.**

Well, if you finished this story in one go. Congratulations! You're awesome! If you didn't, you're still awesome! For finishing this story with me!

Okay... right, the epilogue. Ahh, I loved writing the epilogue. There's... crack. Maybe not for Hibari's part. But definite crack stories for the others...

Thank you all for reading. I'm very happy whenever I get your reviews, so thank you very much for your support!

Well now... I suppose it's time for me... to go start another story... It'll probably take me a few months. So I'll hopefully see you guys in a few months (I want it to only take a month though. Will you all still be reading KHR fics in a month? Because I have two pretty nice ideas coming up. Or at least I think they're nice...) Anyway, you should head on to the epilogue.

Kufufufufufufu... (I caught a Mukuro virus! D':)


	7. Epilogue

**An Epilogue of Sorts...**

**1234567890180987654321**

Upon the roof of Namimori, where rarely anyone visited except for three certain boys and perhaps a few young couples who dared to confess to each other, a sunny yellow bird perched upon the creaky fence and puffed its feathers up before shaking itself and flying off, soaring to the highest part of the rooftop where no one ever dared to climb up on. No one ever tried to see what it would be like to lie on the very top of the school, partly because there were parts in the roof that were sharp and dangerous to climb upon. There were a few areas where the top was also weakening, prone to break at any moment. The very top of the roof was a dangerous place. That was part of the reason. But the other part was also because a certain young man liked to occupy that area.

Hibird landed gently upon the smooth black hair of Hibari Kyouya, leader of the delinquents under-covering as the Discplinary Committee of Namimori Junior High. The boy, who with just one look could send people diving for cover, was lying comfortably across the top of the roof, hands behind his head and one leg kicked up over another lazily. His eyes opened a sliver as he felt the little bird nuzzle into the top of his head affectionately. Hibari sighed and closed his eyes again. He grimaced as the bird continued to bury itself into a particular painful bruise upon his head. But a malicious smile graced his lips as he thought about how much more it had hurt the silver haired boy (and all the other people) who had been occupying his body.

Hibird hopped to another spot on Hibari's head, oblivious to the pain it was causing its master, and Hibari winced in return.

**1234567890800987654321**

The door to the sushi restaurant shuffled open, the bells hanging on the door tinkling gently. Yamamoto sighed as he stepped back into his home and he put on a grin for the customers who were greeting him warmly and welcoming him back from school. He nodded to them courteously and then left to the back of the restaurant where the kitchen and a set of stairs stood, leading up to his and his father's rooms. He breathed out a long breath, feeling fatigue creep upon him. It had been a long day... what with switching bodies with Tsuna for an entire morning and then switching bodies with other people while battling a bizarre flower he had never heard of. He chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it was one of those games again. Or a show put on by Rokudo Mukuro, a person who seemed to break all the rules of reality.

The tall baseball player kicked off his shoes and started heading up the stairs to take a good long shower in order to soothe his aching body and head.

"Takeshi?" His father's voice stopped him and Yamamoto laughed tiredly.

"Hey, Dad. I just got back from school."

"Oh! I see!" His father grinned while he wiped his hands on a towel. The man watched his son for a moment before speaking again. "You look tired. Did something happen in school today? You weren't back home yesterday night so I was wondering if maybe you were at Sawada-kun's house again."

Yamamoto laughed sheepishly. "Not exactly... ha ha... ha. Anyway, I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower. And then I'll come back down to help!"

"Ou!" His dad nodded happily. But then, his eyes opened slightly wide as he spotted something on his son's neck. "Takeshi... what... what is that...?"

"Huh? What is what, Dad?" Yamamoto watched his father point a shaky finger at his neck. At the part where he had seen Gokudera--who was in fact Hibari--nipping at his own neck--although the neck was actually sort of Tsuna's at that time. Yamamoto's face went red and he slapped a hand upon the mark left behind from the days events. "Uhh... er... I can explain, Dad... I think..."

"Ta-Ta-Takeshi...!" His father pointed insistently at his son's neck, eyes now wide open after witnessing his son's reactions. "Y-You have...! You have... a very aggressive girlfriend?!"

A bead of sweat ran down Yamamoto's head and he smiled sheepishly. "Well... not exactly..."

"Then..." His father gulped, face flushing pink. "You... you... you have a b-b-b-boy... friend...? And... you let him... do _that_ to you?"

Yamamoto's face burst into red and he shook his head ferociously, "N-no! Well... I didn't... exactly let him do it..." He scratched his cheek, not really knowing how to explain what had happened.

His father clamped his hands over his cheeks and the man's mouth dropped open (in a very good rendition of the famous painting, _The Scream_). "Takeshi... you... you were... _**raped**_?"

Yamamoto blanched at how his father's logic was going. "No! No! I...! I wasn't! I wasn't raped!"

His father backed away and then went into the kitchen, eerily silent. Yamamoto gulped, all fatigue blown away by the sudden turn of events, and he wondered how this had all happened. The black haired baseball player followed after his father curiously and he peeked into the kitchen. His jaw fell open as he watched his usually cheery father pick up a large cleaver from the sink, letting it catch the light from the ceiling, before slamming it down into a fish head. The cracking, splitting sound resounding in the room caused chills to creep up Yamamoto's spine.

"Erm... dad...?" He asked hesitantly.

His father turned to him with a cold look in his eyes. "Takeshi... tell me who did it..."

"Dad!" Yamamoto yelled and then hastily held his father back while trying to convince the man that his son had not been raped by anyone.

It was beyond doubt that from that day on, Yamamoto learned how to be very careful with his words. Or... at least most of the time...

**1234567890270987654321**

Night was creeping closer and closer upon the day and Tsuna finally returned home, sighing as he held a few bags of groceries his mother had requested him to go purchase. The brown haired boy set down the bags near the kitchen sink and opened the refrigerator, lazily stuffing the food items into the compartments at random. He closed the door of the refrigerator and sighed, leaning against it for support. It had been a long day...

But, it had felt as though he hadn't been at home for days. Even though he hadn't been home for merely a night, it had felt so long since he had last seen his own kitchen. The brown haired boy smiled and peered into the refrigerator, wondering to himself if perhaps he should try making an omelette again. The way his mother had taught him a long long lonnng time ago. Did he still remember...?

Tsuna closed the door to the refrigerator again and shook his head. "No way. I'll just screw it up and I'll have to eat it myself..." He sighed and left the kitchen, trudging up the stairs back into his messy room. The boy sprawled himself across the bed, thinking of the days events. Of being in Yamamoto's body, of playing baseball and talking to many many classmates he couldn't even begin to dream to talk to. Of relaxing on the roof with his friends, almost peacefully, and of... of... getting a hickey. By Gokudera-kun... Tsuna's face went red and he grabbed his pillow, hiding his burning face in it. Or was it Hibari-san...?

Both...?

Tsuna flopped over with a great sigh and he shook his head, continuing with his thoughts. He had switched into many other bodies after that... into Onii-san's. Into Chrome's. Into Hibari's and then to Mukuro's... A bead of sweat ran down his head. He sure had switched with a lot of people... (maybe it had something to do with being the main character) He hadn't switched with Gokudera-kun. But he could imagine what would happen if he did...

_"Jyuudaime! You're in my body now? Good! Just stay there! My body will keep you safe!"_

Tsuna snorted into his pillow and then smiled at his memories of the day.

Then, a thought hit him as he pondered what the Gokudera in his imagination had just said.

Why was it... that his body was completely unscathed compared to everyone else...?

A bead of sweat ran down his head. Had... had everyone protected his body from harm by being in it...?

"That means... I'm harmful to myself just by being in my body...?" Tsuna laughed hesitantly, staring at his bedspread blankly.

**1234567890Ryo0987654321**

Rays of bright light burst in from the curtains as a silver haired young man swept them open grandly. "Good morning!" He shouted passionately at the sky, ignoring the loud stumble from the room next door (undoubtedly, his father falling off of the bed in surprise).

Ryohei quickly dressed into a comfortable sweat suit and rushed outside, having the decency to close the door softer than normal (which meant, a quiet slam) before running out to start his usual jog around the town. When he returned home all sweaty and face flushed from making ten more laps than usual, he grinned as his mother and father sat at the kitchen table, already starting to cook breakfast. "Good morning, Dad! Mom!" The two parents smiled wearily at their son and lifted a cup of expresso as though toasting each other good luck. The silver haired boxer energetically went to take a shower to freshen up before changing into his school clothes, ready for the new school day. Yesterday had been an extreme experience. And he hoped that everyday could be the same!

Ryohei fisted a hand together after he had finished wrapping a long string of bandages around his fists. He stared at his fingers with an intense gaze, as though his eyes were on fire. Today... would be an extreme day...! He nodded and looked up at the ceiling hopefully. Especially since the day he had met Sawada Tsunayoshi...! Days just got better and better!

"OU! Ryohei, FIGHT!" The silver haired boxer pumped his bandaged fists into the air and then left his room to eat breakfast.

At the dining table, his mother, father, and now Kyouko were sitting down, already starting on their breakfast. Ryohei took his seat beside his little sister and started scarfing down the miso soup and eggs on rice while nodding his head in satisfaction at every bite. He nearly finished his bowl of rice and was about to flick the last bite of rice into his mouth with his chopsticks when something caught his eyes.

Ryohei stared at his sister's skirt carefully and his eyebrows scrunched together as he noticed Kyouko's thighs exposed to the cool air. He pointed his chopsticks at her skirt, remembering that Chrome's skirt had been just as short and that he had felt extremely uncomfortable in them.

"Kyouko! Are you sure you should be wearing such a short skirt?!"

The orange haired girl nearly dropped her bowl of miso soup at the unexpected question. Her brother... _**her**_ brother was paying attention to things such as skirts...? "Umm... Nii-san... is there something wrong with my skirt...?"

"It's way too short, don't you think?" Ryohei shouted passionately, slamming his chopsticks down upon the table. "It's short to the extreme limit! They should do something about it! The way it flutters about behind you. Doesn't it feel like people can just flip it up at any moment?!"

Kyouko's face turned bright red and she stammered nervously, unsure of how to deal with a Ryohei that was passionate about short skirts instead of boxing. "I... uh... um... er..."

As Ryohei continued ranting on about what could only be from his own experience, his mother turned to his father and lifted a hand up to her mouth in surprise.

"Ara ara..." The Sasagawa mother exclaimed softly to the Sasagawa father. "Could our Ryohei be finally growing up?"

**1234567890590987654321**

It was time for lunch again. Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera shuffled their desks together, gathering around in a small circle within the room. Just as they were opening their various lunchboxes, Gokudera frowned and glanced towards Yamamoto.

"Oi, you."

Yamamoto was just about to snatch up a sushi roll with his chopsticks when he was stopped abruptly by the silver haired boy. Tsuna munched on his onigiri and watched the two boys curiously.

Gokudera frowned and stared at the tall baseball player suspiciously. And then, "You don't happen to have some dynamite on you, do you...?"

Yamamoto gave Gokudera a weird look that consisted of a raise of his eyebrow and a twitch of his mouth. "Uhh... no... if you mean fireworks, I might have some back at home."

Gokudera ignored the rest of Yamamoto's sentence and he planted his cheek into the palm of his hand in frustration, "Shit. Where could the rest have gone...?"

Tsuna chewed slowly, glancing from Gokudera to Yamamoto and then back to Gokudera. "Um... Gokudera-kun... why exactly are you looking for more dynamite?"

The silver haired explosives expert frowned deeply and tapped a finger against his cheek impatiently, leg bobbing up and down constantly in irritation. "I checked how much dynamite I was carrying yesterday and I was short by a few. I counted exactly how many I used and deducted it from how many I usually carry... but the numbers don't add up! Someone must've stolen some of my dynamite. It's not the baseball idiot... then... maybe it's the turf-head? Or Hibari? Hnnnmmm..." His eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

Tsuna stopped chewing.

The brown haired boy watched his silver haired friend with round eyes. "Wait... Gokudera-kun... you... you actually carry a specific amount of dynamite on you?! And... and... you can actually keep track of how many you use...?"

"Yeah!" Gokudera growled and pounded a fist onto the table, sending Yamamoto's sushi flying up in the air. "And that's the thing! I'm missing twenty of them!"

"T-Twenty?!" Tsuna cried in disbelief.

"I usually keep about a hundred-thirty on me..." Gokudera started ticking off his fingers quickly, as Tsuna yelped, '_A hundred-thirty?!_' in the background, "...and I used thirty-seven sticks yesterday. But I only found seventy-three left on me! I'm missing twenty! I should still have ninety-three left! But there were only seventy-three!"

"_A hundred-thirty?!_" Tsuna repeated breathlessly, looking Gokudera over, wondering how the teen carried so many bombs on him. Yamamoto laughed and popped a sushi into his mouth.

"Maa maa." He spoke while he chewed. "I'm sure you'll find your dynamite in due time. They'll come back. Or you can go get more! I think..."

A hand suddenly slipped down Gokudera's neck and into the boy's shirt collar. And then, the hand pulled out again, fingers wrapped around a stick of dynamite. The three boys jumped in alarm as they realized that a person had appeared behind Gokudera and their eyes widened considerably.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna gasped and watched the prefect stare expressionlessly at the dynamite in his hand.

"Hm... so you put them there, too..." Hibari stated simply. Gokudera leapt up from his seat angrily and snatched the dynamite from the young man's hand quickly before tucking it back under the collar of his shirt.

"Why the hell are you here?!" The silver haired teen snarled, hands balled together. Hibari lifted a large bag up, eyes coldly staring at Gokudera. And then, he promptly upturned the bag, sticks of dynamite falling onto the floor. Exactly twenty of them.

"You left these on me... idiot." And then the dark haired prefect turned away, walking stoically out the room.

Yamamoto and Tsuna sat in their seats, chewing thoughtfully on their food as they watched Gokudera hastily bend down and tuck the sticks of dynamite into various spots in his clothes no one ever knew they could tuck dynamite into.

And from that day on, when Gokudera would sometimes pass by Hibari in the halls, he would feel someone steal away sticks of dynamite within his clothes from places he didn't think anyone else knew he put them.

**1234567890960987654321**

In an old and abandoned warehouse, three people stood or sat in various corners of the room, doing their various things. A blue haired girl was lying down on a decaying couch, arms limp by her sides. Ken sat in a small, dark corner playing around with a worn toy ball, pushing it backward of forward with his claw-like hands. The blonde peered at the girl curiously before returning to the ball in his hands. Chikusa stood in another corner of the room, gazing out from one of the dusty and rusting windows. He, too, took a glance at the girl on the couch with an expressionless look, before returning to the scenery out the window.

Suddenly, Ken growled irritably and chucked the ball at the wall, making it squeak as it bounced off. He stood up and glared at the blue haired girl. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?! First, you come to us all sad and weepy. Then, you disappear for one night and then we see you at the store all giddy and high on crack! After that, you disappear again and return all sad and weepy again! What's your problem, you crazy chick?!"

Chikusa turned his attention away from the window, eyeing Ken and Chrome in interest, waiting patiently for the blue haired girl's answer.

Chrome looked up at Ken in surprise and then her eyes dropped down to her lap again. Her arms really hurt right now... what exactly had Sasagawa Ryohei been doing with her body...? She winced as she tried to move an arm and she closed her eyes. "I..."

"I?" Ken probed, nodding and listening intently. Chrome licked her lips and opened her eyes, staring at her arms with her only visible purple eye.

"I... was not myself at that time..."

"Haah? What's that supposed to mean?" Ken drawled irritably, watching the girl in annoyance.

Chrome continued softly. "Well... some... someone..."

"Someone...?" Ken frowned deeply, wondering what the girl was trying to say.

"Someone else was in my body and he did something so my arms hurt now and I won't be able to cook today or tomorrow maybe so you two will have to take care of yourselves for the next few days..." The blue haired girl muttered so quietly the two boys nearly missed it. But they didn't. Especially the part concerning their food for the next few days.

Ken's mouth fell open. A few days without Chrome's home-made cooking?! What bull was this?!

The foot holding Chikusa up against the wall slipped and the young man nearly fell over. A few days without Chrome's home-made cooking? How could this be possible?

Ken leapt up and rushed towards the girl lying on the couch. "Whaa? You...! You can't be serious! Kaki-pii doesn't know how to cook!"

"..." Chikusa stared at a speckle of dust on the floor irritably.

Chrome smiled weakly and then suggested. "You guys... can go get take-out..."

**1234567890??0987654321**

They were on the roof again. Just the three of them. Or maybe four of them if they counted the ever quiet presence of Hibari on the roof top. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna each pulled out their own lunchboxes (in Gokudera's case, a plastic bag of drinks and sandwitches) and set their little picnic upon the floor of the roof. Tsuna smiled brightly at the feast before them. Apparently, Tsuna's mother and Yamamoto's father had decided to make all of their favorite foods on the same day, which was today. Which was why they were on the roof. To celebrate and eat with the wind and sun in their hair.

Yamamoto grinned and lifted up the large lunchbox full of various sushi. "Okay, shall we start?"

"Yes!" Tsuna cheered like a child, snatching up his chopsticks happily. Gokudera watched the brown haired boy swallow a piece of sushi and a gentle smile spread across his face. Then, he rolled up his sleeves and reached for some sushi with his chopsticks as well.

"Okay! Since Jyuudaime is so happy today, I'm gonna eat my own fill, too!" And he snatched up a tuna roll and popped it into his mouth.

Yamamoto smiled at his two friends and then glanced at Tsuna's unopened lunchbox lying in the middle of their feast. Tsuna had peered inside earlier and had exclaimed in surprise before closing the lid again. Yamamoto and Gokudera had both seen an eager blush appear upon the boy's face and when they had asked why he looked so happy, the boy explained to them that his mother had made one of his favorite foods in the entire world. The baseball player sneakily took the unguarded lunchbox while the two other boys were distracted with his father's sushi. Once his target was safely in his hands, Yamamoto lifted the lid of Tsuna's lunchbox up, leaning his head down to peer in curiously. And then, he smiled a great smile.

"Kufufufu..."

Gokudera and Tsuna stopped mid-chew. Their heads turned slowly towards the black haired baseball ace and gulped down their food, hard. Tsuna stared at his friend with a horrified look. "Ya-Ya-Yamamoto-kun...?"

The baseball player continued to chuckle, "Kufufufu..." And he lifted up the precious lunchbox in his hands. "...I know what your favorite food is now, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Wh-Wha? Mu-Mukuro?!" Tsuna gasped, wondering why he hadn't felt the chills he usually did when the blue haired man was nearby.

"You bastard! You took over the baseball idiot's body?!" Gokudera growled.

Yamamoto chuckled eerily for a while longer before reverting back to his usual demeanor. "Ha ha ha! I was just joking, guys. I just wanted to try it out once. That's guys laugh sure is strange..." He coughed and stuck out his tongue. "Ugh, it sort of hurt my throat..."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open. Gokudera's chopsticks dropped to the floor.

The baseball player continued to laugh and he pointed at Tsuna teasingly. "But you sure are easy to scare, Tsuna!"

The brown haired boy's eyes went blank. Why would Yamamoto play such a trick on him?!

Gokudera pounced upon the baseball player, bent on strangling the laughing idiot to death.

And all was well.

Hibari frowned irritably and tucked his tonfa back behind him.

**1234567890The End of the Epilogue0987654321**


End file.
